


5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad

by lady_chibineko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baja autoestima, El pobre Spock es siempre quien paga los platos rotos, Inseguridad, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco diferentes momentos en que Spock se ve en la situación de aceptar lo que le acarrea su biología mixta como Vulcano y Humano, yendo desde sentirse menos que los demás, hasta sentirse especial. Este es mi primer Spirk y lo estoy escribiendo por el mes del Spirk (Setiembre) con mucho cariño, espero que les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I: Sarek

**Título: 5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad**

**Autor: Lady chibineko**  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia 1:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Advertencia 2:** Christina Chapel sigue como enfermera en el Enterprise y Pike sobrevivió al ataque de Khan y aunque tardó mucho en recuperarse y casi muere en más de una ocasión, lo logró y sigue siendo el almirante que vela por Kirk.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Spirk a nivel mundial, feliz día del Spirk este 15 de Setiembre del 2015. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Capítulo I: Sarek**

S'chn T'gai Spock, de la Casa de Surak, se encontró a si mismo esperando junto a sus padres en una de las estancias de la más prestigiosa casa de sanación del planeta Vulcano.

Había llegado varias horas para recoger los resultados de una cita previa, pues había llegado a la edad en la cual era posible estimar en cuanto tiempo alcanzaría el joven vulcano la madurez sexual, cuál era su capacidad reproductiva y, quizás o más importante, el momento aproximado en el cual llegaría su 'Tiempo', que era como los habitantes del planeta se referían al _Pon Farr_ o el tiempo de celo de la especie, la cual se repetía en ciclos de una vez cada siete años estándar y durante el cual el vulcano afectado debía de aparearse a fin de no sucumbir ante las flamas del _Plak Tow_ y perder la cordura o incluso morir.

Con trece años de edad, Spock estaba experimentando varias cosas que un verdadero vulcano no se suponía tendría que experimentar.

En primer lugar estaba muy apenado. Todo aquello había comenzado varios días atrás, cuando había despertado con una molestia en la zona baja tras un sueño nada lógico. Había tratado de desaparecer la evidencia, pero su madre lo había atrapado y pronto su padre se había enterado también. La humillación, sin embargo, no había acabado allí. Pronto su bisabuela, la matriarca T'Pau, también había sido informada y la cita en la casa de sanación había sido hecho a... más personas enteradas de su vergüenza. Luego fue sometido a varias pruebas y preguntas y le extrajeron muestras de sangre y semen, y ahora se encontraba esperando los resultados.

Luego estaba ansioso. Otra sensación carente de lógica, tal y como se lo había informado su padre. Y sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Dependiendo de los resultados Spock sabría a qué edad debería de celebrar el enlace final con su elegida T'Pring. No que ello le atrajese mucho, él estaba más interesado en investigar y estudiar que en enlazarse, pero aquello era parte de la vida de todo vulcano y Spock en verdad quería ser reconocido como un igual por los otro habitantes del planeta, y sobre todo por su padre de quien en más de una ocasión había recibido aquella mirada de desaprobación al ser demasiado humano para los estándares de la raza.

Y por último, estaba incómodo en aquella sala de espera, esperando aquellos resultados al lado de sus padres, mientras intentaba no mostrar ningún estado anímico (lo cual era impropio de cualquier vulcano lógico que se precie de ser tal).

Sin embargo, al parecer no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, lo cual supo en el momento en que su madre Lady Amanda se acercó a su oído y susurró despacio.

\- "Tranquilo, sea cual sea el resultado todo va a estar bien, sa-fu. No te preocupes."

Spock se envaró un poco cante aquellas palabras, tras lo cual dio un atisbo de mirada a su padre, notando la desaprobación casi de inmediato.

Una máscara de fría indiferencia se instauró en su rostro.

\- "No veo razón para preocuparme, ko-mekh. Las muestras biológicas ya fueron procesadas y los resultados escapan a mi voluntad. Lo lógico es planificar los años futuros de manera aprovechable a partir de lo que digan los sanadores, tal y como hace todo ciudadano vulcano."

Spock sintió, más que ver, a su padre asentir ante lo dicho por el adolescente, con lo cual parte de su ansiedad se aplacó; pero fue la suave caricia de apoyo que su madre le dio de manera casi imperceptible al apoyar el torso de la mano contra el brazo de su hijo por unos segundos, lo que ayudó a Spock a no perder la cabeza durante las dos horas extra que siguió esperando.

La verdad era que se estaban demorando mucho, los resultados debieron de haber sido entregados para cuando Spock y sus padres llegaron y sin embargo les informaron que faltaban algunas pruebas y que les tomaría unos minutos más. Sarek no había visto la lógica de irse y volver de ser así, por lo que se sentaron a esperar.

Y dos horas después seguían sin resultados a la vista.

Entonces por fin una joven vulcana se acercó y solicitó a la familia pasasen al despacho del sanador Sovik, el encargado de los estudios realizados en Spock en la anterior visita.

El sanador Sovik por fin se presentó ante los tres que lo esperaban y los instó a tomar asiento tras saludarlos con el ta'al, tras lo cual él hizo lo mismo y tomó un PADD en la mano.

Durante 42 segundos (Spock notó con aprehensión) nadie habló en el consultorio, hasta que finalmente el sanador rompió el silencio.

Luego del protocolo introductorio acostumbrado en la sociedad vulcana, dio a entender que los resultados obtenidos no solo habían sido diferentes a los normales, sino por completo inesperados.

Sarek enarcó una ceja al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, tras lo cual tomó la palabra.

\- "¿Es mi hijo capaz de tener descendencia con su elegida?"- fue la pregunta que hizo y el sanador miró a Spock brevemente antes de contestar.

\- "No, su hijo no es capaz de tener descendencia con su elegida o con ningún otro vulcano."

Lady Amanda bajo la mirada y Sarek asintió, mientras que Spock sentía como si lo hubiesen lanzado dentro de una piscina de agua helada, tal y como había pasado cuando al contar con 8 años estándar de edad, había ido con su madre a visitar a parte de su familia humana en el planeta Tierra, y sus primos le habían jugado una mala broma.

Sarek sin embargo continuó con la misma voz monótona y pausada de siempre.

\- "En ese caso, Spock al igual que casi todos los híbridos, es estéril. Era una posibilidad, y aquella que es mi esposa y yo la aceptamos."

¿Posibilidad?

A Spock la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. No era un verdadero vulcano y su padre ya se lo esperaba... había estado decepcionado de él incluso antes de saber los resultados. Ni siquiera el ligero apretón de su madre en el brazo logró infundirle algo de calor.

Hasta que el sanador Sovik continuó.

\- "En realidad Sarek, su hijo no es estéril. Su semen contiene espermatozoides vivos y móviles, simplemente no son compatibles con los óvulos vulcanos."

Sarek por un momento pareció quedar sin palabras, y ante aquello la Lady Amanda se atrevió a preguntar.

\- "¿Con óvulos humanos entonces? Tal vez Spock sea compatible con humanos."- había esperanza en su voz.

A Spock se le puso la piel de gallina mientras observaba a Sovik, quien luego de un rato respondió.

\- "Negativo. Las pruebas y estudios adicionales que se realizaron y finalizaron 27.3 minutos atrás, se realizaron con la intención de buscar una compatibilidad reproductiva ante las características encontradas en los espermatozoides de su descendiente y las especies conocidas en el universo; sin embargo, el encontrar una especie adecuada para que su hijo proceda a aparearse y tenga a su vez descendencia propia, no ha sido posible."

Spock vio a sus padres asentir, su padre ligeramente interesado y su madre resignada. Entonces el sanador continuó, pero Spock dejó de atender a lo que se estaba diciendo, puesto que todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en su madre.

\- "Spock."- llamó sin embargo Sarek- "Escucha lo que el sanador Sovik tiene que decir."

\- "Como los resultados lo muestran, la sangre humana de Spock alivia las llamas del 'Tiempo' de su hijo, por lo cual no solo aseguro su retraso, sino que pronostico que no se presentará en él al llegar a la edad adulta adecuada."

Ante aquello Sarek asintió una vez más, mientras que Amanda suspiraba aliviada. Por lo menos su niño no sufriría la misma suerte que Sarek y todos sus congéneres, sobre todo porque dudaba que su hijo encontrara una pareja adecuada luego de tales pronósticos.

Y así fue que sucedió.

Al saberse los resultados de los estudios realizados en Spock, el clan de T'Pring solicitó la disolución de la unión rudimentaria a la cual ambos jóvenes habían sido sometidos a la edad de 7 años, y Spock quedó libre, como ningún vulcano verdadero quedaría, de verse sometido luego a un enlace arreglado.

Otro motivo para no sentirse un vulcano completo.

\- "No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, hijo mio."- le había dicho Sarek al salir del salón ceremonial de la Casa de Surak, tras la disolución del enlace rudimentario- "Es simplemente una consecuencia de tu combinación genética."

Spock bajó la vista ante aquel hecho y lo aceptó, después de todo no había otro a quien culpas más que a si mismo.

_Él era y siempre sería demasiado humano para ser vulcano._

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Vengo aquí con mi primer Spirk, con todas las ganas de celebrar este año 2015 el Día Internacional del Spirk por primera vez. Así que ¡Feliz 15 de Setiembre! ¡Feliz día internacional del Spirk!

Este fic es relativamente corto (solo 6 capítulos con poca extensión) y anda avanzado, así que no se va a quedar atracado, ya tengo la mitad.

En todo caso, gracias por leer y recuerden que los comentarios nunca están de más.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	2. Capítulo II: Nyota Uhura

**Título: 5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia 1:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Advertencia 2:** Christina Chapel sigue como enfermera en el Enterprise y Pike sobrevivió al ataque de Khan y aunque tardó mucho en recuperarse y casi muere en más de una ocasión, lo logró y sigue siendo el almirante que vela por Kirk.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Spirk a nivel mundial, feliz día del Spirk este 15 de Setiembre del 2015. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

 **Capítulo II: Nyota Uhura**

 

Spock miró a Nyota con aire aturdido y pudo observar que ésta a su vez le devolvía una mirada triste.

\- "Nyota, yo... no lo entiendo."- fueron las palabras de Spock, quien en ese momento se veía y sonaba tan inseguro como un niño pequeño.

Uhura por su lado suspiró y casi dudó un instante, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a si misma al darse esperanzas y dárselas a Spock.

\- "Spock, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Lo nuestro ya no puede continuar, nuestra relación no es lo que esperé."- terminó de decir la joven mujer, con más tristeza que amargura.

\- "Pero... creí que ambos encontrábamos nuestra relación satisfactoria. Tú misma me lo expresaste Nyota, en 86 diferentes ocasiones."- aunque no en los últimos 6,3 meses dijo una voz en algún lugar de la mente de Spock, la cual el medio vulcano decidió ignorar.

Nyota se abrazó a si misma mientras apartaba la vista de Spock, y se mantuvo en obstinado silencio por 39 largos segundos, hasta que finalmente encaró a Spock con aquella tristeza ahora más profunda en su mirada.

\- "Lo sé Spock, y así fue... al principio. Eres- eres un gran hombre Spock y estás lleno de virtudes. Eres..."- Nyota suspiró- "Eres agradable a la vista, inteligente, te interesas por el bien de los demás, eres fuerte, eres amable y honorable, y eso y más te hace un gran amigo y una buen a pareja, pero"- aquí Nyota volvió a suspirar y Spock lo supo, que allí venía la parte que no quería oír. Pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando las palabras que terminarían por dejarlo solo... una vez más- "pero yo deseo más Spock, deseo espontaneidad, deseo romanticismo, deseo candor... deseo un hombre que sea un poco más humano."- finalizó Nyota y Spock sintió como si lo hubiesen atravesado con un puñal en el costado donde estaba su corazón.

La mujer volvió a mirarlo, ahora con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- "Lo siento tanto, Spock."

Las lágrimas que él no podía derramar.

Spock, por su lado, aspiró hondo tratando de recomponerse. No tenía ninguna lógica lamentarse por aquello que no tenía solución.

\- "Comprendo Nyota."- dijo el hombre al fin, y ella de alguna manera pareció derrumbarse ante aquella palabras mientras su mirada y sus hombros caían, como si ella hubiese esperado algo más, una respuesta diferente.

La vio asentir antes de retomar la palabra.

\- "Spock, entenderé si ya no deseas que tenga más contacto contigo del necesario, pero quiero que sepas que te valoro mucho como persona y no quisiera perder tu amistad."

Spock no necesitaba pensar demasiado en aquello, él también valoraba a Nyota... y mucho.

\- "Prescindir de tu persona en mi círculo personal debido al cese de nuestra relación sentimental sería ilógico Nyota. Eres un elemento importante de ese círculo y deseo conservarte allí."

Una débil sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

\- "Eso... me alegra muchísimo. Sin embargo creo que debemos darnos un tiempo Spock."- ella se enjugó las lágrimas y miró al medio vulcano aún con aquella tristeza estampada en los ojos- "Y... gracias por entender."

Con eso, ella se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y un corto beso en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y salir de las habitaciones de Spock, así como de su vida y un futuro juntos.

Spock por su parte tan solo se quedó allí, parado mirando la puerta por 9,8 minutos, antes de obligarse a sí mismo a dejar aquel acto tan ilógico e improductivo, esperando de manera inútil que Nyota volviese a entrar a deshacer todo lo ocurrido. Dirigiéndose hacia el ídolo en su espacio de meditación, se arrodilló frente a éste mientras las palabras de ella volvían una y otra vez a su mente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

5 días habían pasado desde la ruptura en la relación entre Uhura y Spock y éste último se encontraba en el comedor tratando, casi inútilmente, de ingerir las calorías necesarias para poder seguir funcionando de manera adecuada ese día... y posiblemente el próximo también.

Pero al igual que durante los últimos 5 días, el desayuno de esa mañana no captaba su atención en lo absoluto... y de todas formas, siendo un vulcano, él necesitaba ingerir menos alimento que otras especies para funcionar de manera adecuada.

\- "¡Buenos días, señor Spock!"- fue de pronto el saludo que se generó al costado suyo mientras el capitán de la nave se materializaba casi de la nada para tomar asiento a su costado, mientras colocaba la bandeja con su propio desayuno al lado de la de él... ilógico.

\- "Capitán."- fue la respuesta de Spock mientras daba un asentimiento con la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento de la presencia del caótico humano.

James T. Kirk tan solo produjo una de sus patentadas pero auténticas sonrisas mientras devolvía el saludo, tras lo cual enfocó la vista en la bandeja de su primer oficial vulcano.

\- "Espero no molestar mucho si me uno a usted para desayunar, Spock."

El vulcano negó, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. En alguna ocasión, en los 7,5 meses de misión que llevaban en el espacio, el capitán había tomado sus alimentos con él y aunque su plática era incesante la verdad era que la encontraba también entretenida... y los dioses de sus ancestros sabían que Spock necesitaba sacarse ciertos pensamientos de la mente como a de lugar. Los 'Y si yo hubiera' podían ser casi mortales y Spock tenía un grave caso desde hacía 5 largos días, algo completamente ilógico de su parte, pero que no había podido evitar.

Kirk volvió a esbozar una de esas sonrisas de 200 watts, de las reales (porque al ritmo de vida que llevaban ambos en sus roles de capitán/primer oficial, Spock ya se conocía todas las sonrisas del rubio desde la 'auténtica' hasta la 'te sonrío para que no ataques mi nave porque la maldita diplomacia así lo requiere, pero en verdad quiero golpearte hasta partirte la nariz y luego patear tu estúpido trasero') y de alguna manera eso hizo sentir un poco menos deprimido a Spock.

Kirk, quien para seguro gran disgusto del doctor de la nave, tenía en su bandeja una ENORME porción de waffles con crema batida encima y una fresa en la punta (La fresa es fruta Bones, estoy comiendo sano) y una taza de café tamaño Jumbo, comenzó a atacar su desayuno con la alegría de un infante terrestre, terminando tras un par de bocados con crema batida en las esquinas de los labios, lo cual no pareció molestar en absoluto al rubio.

Spock suspiró internamente mientras tomaba el tenedor de nuevo y pinchaba una de las frutas de su ensalada y por fin se las arreglaba para llevársela a la boca y comenzar a comer... luego de casi 72 horas de no ingerir nada.

Pronto Kirk comenzó con su incesante charla, comentando sobre la última innovación del señor Scott. 'Scotty y sus elfos' (como el rubio tan jovialmente los había nombrado en alusión al personaje ficticio creado por los humanos llamado 'Santa Claus' del cual el capitán le había hablado durante 86 minutos seguidos en una ocasión... los humanos eran una especie completamente ilógica, sin embargo entretenida) trabajaban para mejorar los replicadores en las naves de cargo (uno nunca sabe cuándo va a haber una emergencia fuera de la nave... o si en un viaje largo se te va a antojar una buena malteada con verdadero sabor a malteada)

Spock asintió y dio su opinión acerca del tema, lo que hizo al rubio sonreír otro poco entre bocados de waffle y crema batida, lo que hizo a Spock continuar ingiriendo sus alimentos casi con normalidad.

Fue ya casi cuando ambos acababan que el capitán pareció ligeramente incómodo y sin embargo bastante decidido, una combinación que Spock había observado en el humano en varias ocasiones y que significaba que éste quería abordar algún tema delicado con Spock. El medio vulcano decidió hacerle el objetivo más asequible al humano.

\- "¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, capitán?"

\- "Jim."- fue la respuesta casi automática del humano y Spock asintió indulgente antes de que la usual perorata llegara- "Mi nombre es Jim y no estamos en servicio... y como que somos amigos ¿Cierto?... y..."

\- "Jim, por supuesto. Mis disculpas."

El humano sonrió un poco antes de volver a su incomodidad.

\- "Mira Spock..."- comenzó el rubio casi en un murmullo, como para que los otros presentes en el lugar no lo escucharan- "Sé que es muy entrometido de mi parte y tal vez ofenda tu privacidad vulcana y todo eso, pero... hombre, tu sabes cómo vuelan las noticias en una nave, sin importar que tan grande sea..."- el capitán, Jim, dijo aún más incómodo si eso era posible- "Bien, lo que quiero decir es... tú y Uhura... ¿Estás bien, Spock?"

Spock miró al rubio un tanto sorprendido. Si bien estaba al tanto de que el nuevo estatus de su relación con Nyota (o de su 'no relación' en este caso) ya era de conocimiento público, era ella la que recibía las condolencias y el apoyo emocional debido a que ella era humana, y él un 'frio' vulcano; y Spock lo aceptaba. Era por ello que las palabras del capitán... de Jim, eran por completo inesperadas.

Spock por su parte respondió de manera automática al salir de su breve asombro de 5,6 segundos.

\- "Mi capacidad para operar en mi cargo es adecuada."

Jim por su parte suspiró y rodó los ojos.

\- "No es eso lo que estoy preguntando Spock, aunque es un alivio saberlo ya que significa que algo debe de estar bien... Lo que quiero saber es si tú, como persona, estás bien ¡Y no me venga, señor Spock, con esa estupidez de que los vulcanos no tienen sentimientos! Yo estoy mejor informado que el resto."- terminó de decir el humano casi acusándolo en su última frase.

Spock miró al humano y esta vez se analizó, realmente se analizó, en relación a su sentir tras la ruptura con Nyota; tras lo cual miró al humano y con voz suavizada respondió.

\- "Yo... estaré bien, Jim."

El rubio entonces asintió, entre aún preocupado pero sin embargo ligeramente aliviado, y la sonrisa que esbozó fue nuevamente una de las genuinas.

\- "Bien, eso es bueno... pero igual. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, incluso si necesitas gritarle a alguien... estoy disponible. Ya sabe señor Spock, para eso están los amigos."- y de pronto el rubio se levantó del asiento llevando consigo la bandeja con el plato y la taza ahora vacíos- "Bueno, tengo que terminar de escribir mi informe semanal para la flota y quisiera hacerlo antes del inicio del turno Alpha ¡Nos vemos en el puente!"- y el humano se despidió alegre.

Luego de ese día, el medio vulcano se encontró a si mismo siendo acompañado de manera regular en sus comidas, no solo por el capitán sino también por el arisco doctor McCoy, con quien Spock de pronto se veía enfrascado en bastante interesantes (y entretenidas, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría) discusiones acerca de diferentes tópicos que iban desde la medicina hasta la política, pasando por un amplio rango de temas en los cuales el rubio a veces intervenía, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones se la pasaba riendo a costa de los otros dos.

Además Spock se vio envuelto en juegos nocturnos de ajedrez con su oficial superior a un ritmo de dos a tres veces por semana, en donde el humano tenía un número de victorias casi equivalente a las suyas propias, pero basado en un juego por completo irracional en el cual era casi imposible determinar el siguiente movimiento del humano y mucho menos el resultado final del juego, una situación similar a como el hombre llevaba la capitanía del Enterprise, sin lugar a dudas. Todo aquello hacía los juegos por completo atrapantes para el medio vulcano, quien con gusto quedaba para una siguiente ocasión.

Poco a poco el dolor del vacío dejado por Nyota se fue aplacando sin que Spock se diese cuenta.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**6 meses 8 días luego del rompimiento entre Spock y Nyota**

Spock alzó una vez más la vista hacia la figura inmóvil en la biocama de la enfermería que se encontraba al lado de la silla donde el primer oficial se encontraba sentado, mientras deseaba una vez más y de manera completamente ilógica e inútil que aquella figura recuperara la conciencia.

El sabía muy bien que aquello no sucedería pronto, el doctor McCoy se lo había informado a Spock 2,6 horas atrás cuando el medio vulcano recobró la conciencia. Le dijo que era virtualmente imposible que el capitán, Jim, despertase hasta dentro de varios días, pero que sin embargo el rubio se iba a recuperar al fin y al cabo.

Pero James Kirk era el humano que desafiaba toda lógica y cualquier tipo de posibilidad ¿Cierto? Había desafiado la lógica al enfrentarse a Nero y vencer, también había desafiado toda lógica al volver de la muerte casi 27,8 meses atrás, desafiaba la lógica virtualmente cada semana al enfrentar las más diversas situaciones y salir victorioso con las ideas y soluciones más improbables... incluso la lógica estaba por completo fuera del cuadro tras cada victoria del humano en el ajedrez tridimensional.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no esperar otro desafío a la lógica en aquellos momentos? ¿Un milagro? tal y como los humanos lo llamaban.

Spock apartó la mirada unos momentos de la figura inmóvil de su capitán, mientras trataba de controlar la creciente angustia que lo embargaba.

Todo aquello había sucedido por su causa, Jim había sido herido al tratar de proteger a Spock.

Había sucedido en las conversaciones pactadas entre dos bandos contrarios durante una tregua en el planeta clase M denominado Pericles X. Jim había expresado su inconformidad al ser el Enterprise elegido como representante de la Federación en dichas conversaciones, actuando a su vez como mediador. Había aducido que su tripa sentía todo el asunto turbio, y había recalcado en más de una ocasión que su tripa rara vez se equivocaba. Por supuesto el doctor McCoy había estado por completo de acuerdo con el presentimiento de la tripa del capitán.

Completamente ilógico.

Y sin embargo bastante acertado.

Spock realmente no estaba seguro de donde había salido el primer disparo, solo que a mediados del quinto día, de bastante tensas conversaciones que no llegaban a ningún lugar, alguien había sacado un phaser y se había realizado un primer disparo mortal, lo que había desencadenado a su vez un pandemónium.

El capitán, como siempre previsor y velando por sobre todo por los miembros de su tripulación, había previsto que el señor Scott tuviese en todo momento las señales de los que bajaban al planeta bien aseguradas, listas para una transportación de emergencia en cualquier momento, así que casi de inmediato el grupo que había bajado fue transportado de vuelta, solo quedando Spock, Sulu, Giotto y el mismo capitán Kirk para la última ronda de evacuación.

Kirk, siendo el capitán preocupado y responsable que había demostrado ser en todo momento, pronto reunió y aseguró la integridad de sus tres tripulantes mientras urgía al jefe de Ingeniería para que los sacara de allí.

Spock, en realidad más preocupado a su vez por la seguridad de sus capitán que por la suya propia, no notó al activista que corrió en dirección a él con aquella enorme daga curva en la mano, la cual iba destinada a herirlo en el costado donde su biología vulcana ubicaba su, en esos momentos, acelerado corazón.

Pero Kirk si lo notó y se interpuso entre la daga y Spock.

Tanto Spock como Sulu comenzaron a instar al Enterprise a apurarse con las transportaciones restantes mientras Giotto se encargaba de mantener alejados a todos los enfurecidos asistentes a las conversaciones a punta de phaser, y con desmayo Spock escuchó a Scott quejarse de una falla en los transportadores.

El primer oficial no estaba seguro de como describir los siguientes tres minutos, llenos de sangre y desesperación, en los cuales mientras intentaba que su capitán se quedase quieto para no desangrarse, fue alcanzado por un phaser que le abrió una herida profunda en la pierna y luego otra herida no tan profunda pero si dolorosa en el abdomen, y pudo 'sentir' como Jim era alcanzado por otro phaser también. Y mientras perdía la conciencia aferrado al rubio, suplicó a los dioses de sus ancestros (entre los frenéticos gritos de Sulu al Enterprise) que si Jim llegase a morir, fuesen tan benevolentes de dejarlo morir con él.

Cuando despertó, casi un día después en el área médica tras un largo trance curativo, se encontró a si mismo siendo informado de todo lo acontecido por el doctor mientras que sus ojos no se apartaban del humano inconsciente en la biocama del costado, quien iba a sobrevivir según el cansado doctor.

El medio vulcano se negó a seguir echado en la cama y optó (para completo disgusto de McCoy) por sentarse en una silla al lado de la biocama del capitán hasta que llegase la hora de dormir, ya que Spock estaba en descanso médico en la enfermería por 24 horas (algo innecesario, pero que por el momento no discutiría si le daba la oportunidad de estar junto al capitán)

Ahora en la soledad del área médica, se permitió el humano impulso de suspirar de manera cansada.

El medio vulcano no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella situación, y sin embargo se encontraba incapaz de renunciar a aquello.

A James T. Kirk.

Su T'hy'la.

El conocimiento de aquel hecho lo había golpeado con la fuerza de una bomba de 100 megatones hacía exactamente 2,7 meses atrás y lo había tomado de asalto.

Había sucedido en una misión simple de reconocimiento, tipo de misión que por lo general con Jim Kirk al mando casi nunca era algo simple; así que cuando estaban en plena exploración y toma de muestras en aquel planeta clase M 'sin vida inteligente', los habitantes 'no inteligentes' (de entre 2 y 3 metros de alto y dientes y garras tan largos y filosos como para ensartar a un humanoide de una sola estocada) terminaron persiguiéndolos hasta las montañas, a las cuales tuvieron que subir para poder escapar.

Fue un mal paso de parte de Spock, un movimiento descuidado que lo hizo caer por el lado de la montaña por donde habían huido y cuyo campo magnético interfería con los transportadores de la nave. Y el único motivo por el cual Spock no había terminado como una mancha verde a los pies de aquella montaña fue debido a los movimientos siempre rápidos y alertas del capitán, para quien la seguridad de la tripulación siempre iba primero.

La acción lo tomó desprevenido y el contacto de piel con piel lo aturdió aún más que la supuesta caída.

Spock, quien por lo general tenía sus escudos y barreras emocionales muy bien erigidos en caso de experimentar contacto físico con otros seres vivos (con muy pocas excepciones), fue tomado por sorpresa y con todas sus defensas a medias, las cuales eran por lo general suficiente protección en la mayoría de los casos de emergencia como aquel, pero que en esa ocasión no le sirvieron de nada.

Las emociones de Kirk y en especial su preocupación por la seguridad de su primer oficial atravesaron al medio vulcano 'tal y como un cuchillo caliente atraviesa una barra de mantequilla', para citar una de las frases del doctor McCoy; y Spock pudo sentir con claridad el katra de Kirk buscar al suyo propio, el cual casi cantaba de júbilo ante la presencia del otro.

La piel de todo su cuerpo hormigueó y la respiración casi se le detuvo ante el reconocimiento de lo que acababa de encontrar.

Amigo, hermano... amante. T'hy'la.

La otra mitad de su ser en el universo. Su alma gemela.

\- "¡Maldición Spock! Algo de ayuda aquí ¡Pesa una maldita tonelada!"- fueron las palabras que sacaron al medio vulcano de su ensoñación y lo hicieron poner de su propio esfuerzo para terminar de subir hacia el fragmento de tierra que se encontraba al lado de Kirk, quien tras poner a su primer oficial a salvo, enfocó su atención en recuperar el aliento.

\- "Enterprise al capitán, tenemos sus posiciones."- se escuchó unos segundos después la voz del señor Scott.

\- "¡Ya era tiempo! Energice Scotty ¡Ahora!"

Por suerte no hubo ni bajas ni heridos, y Spock se refugió momentáneamente en sus habitaciones con la excusa de la elaboración del informe de la misión de reconocimiento; aunque por supuesto eso no le dio demasiado tiempo, por lo que en los días posteriores se alejó de todos y en especial del capitán, pues no terminaba de entender del todo lo sucedido y sus implicaciones.

A pesar de la sutileza con la cual Spock encontraba excusas para su alejamiento temporal, al cuarto día pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del rubio ante un nuevo rechazo a una invitación para jugar ajedrez, y un algo se removió de manera dolorosa dentro de Spock, un algo que en realidad llevaba allí ya un tiempo, pero que el medio vulcano se había limitado a ignorar, incluso de manera inconsciente.

Pues no más.

A la mañana siguiente Spock llegó al comedor y tomando una bandeja se dirigió de manera casi tímida, junto a su desayuno, a la mesa que compartían el capitán y el doctor en jefe, teniendo muy en cuenta no tomar ofensa alguna en caso de ser rechazado, después de todo él mismo había optado por el alejamiento.

En cambio fue recibido por una sonrisa de su T'hy'la y un gruñido del doctor, quien tan solo soltó un "Ya iba siendo hora de que el duende volviese al mundo de los vivos." antes de retomar su conversación con el capitán, que resultó ser el recordatorio de McCoy hacia el rubio para la administración de su dosis mensual de antihistamínicos.

Un asunto bastante serio, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alergias de las que sufría el humano de ojos azules.

Esa misma tarde Spock se encargó de acompañar personalmente al rubio a la enfermería, donde McCoy los esperaba con tres hypos de regular tamaño y una sonrisa casi sádica en el rostro (según Kirk), mientras la enfermera Chapel le ofrecía sonrisas discretas al capitán.

Fue en ese momento en que Spock tomó verdadera conciencia de su situación.

James T. Kirk era un ser humano sociable (por no decir el más sociable con el cual se había topado hasta el momento), inteligente, impredecible y un verdadero imán para las demás personas, quienes no dudaban en ofrecer mucho más que una sonrisa al coqueto y galante humano.

Y la reputación de Kirk era universalmente conocida. Gran compañía y un excelente amante.

En comparación a los exóticos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, a los príncipes y princesas, a los altos funcionarios que se le ofrecían al rubio con un guiño y una promesa ¿Qué tenía un lógico y frío medio vulcano para ofrecer?

Bien se lo había enumerado Nyota el día de su rompimiento. Él no era ni romántico, ni apasionado, ni espontáneo, ni cándido...

Él no era humano.

\- "¿Spock?"

Fue con ese murmullo débil pero añorado que Spock fue arrancado del tren de los recuerdos para posar su mirada ansiosa sobre la figura en la biocama.

\- "¡Capitán!"- respondió a su vez el medio vulcano y a pesar de la debilidad del rubio, pudo verlo hacer una mueca- "Jim"- se rectificó entonces, siendo compensado por una débil sonrisa.

\- "Ey"- respondió el hombre con ojos somnolientos- "¿Cuanto llevo aquí?"

Spock abrió la boca para responder, cuando fue acallado por el gruñido que vino desde atrás suyo.

\- "¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¡Soy un doctor, no un condenado hacedor de milagros! ¡Comienza a cuidarte un poco por todos los cielos! ¡Casi no la cuentas esta vez!"

El rubio volvió a sonreír débilmente y centró su atención en su huraño amigo, dándole así tiempo al medio vulcano para recomponer un poco su usual porte estoico.

Una vez más, James T. Kirk había superado todas las expectativas y había recuperado la conciencia en una fracción de lo esperado, aquello tranquilizaba y también, no lo podía negar, alegraba a Spock, quien se limitó a observar a los dos humanos interactuar, para luego dar un breve reporte al capitán.

También se encargó de instarlo a descansar. Lo conocía lo suficiente para entonces como para saber que a menos que le asegurase al rubio (con el doctor como testigo) de que se haría cargo de todo en el puente a partir del día siguiente, Jim se escaparía de enfermería al primer descuido y el buen doctor armaría un escándalo.

Y la verdad era que el capitán necesitaba del descanso.

Spock entonces, luego de ser testigo de cómo el doctor le hacía los chequeos necesarios al rubio y lo ponía a dormir con un somnífero leve, se dirigió hacia su biocama asignada prometiendo descansar el tiempo necesario para terminar de manera satisfactoria su recuperación, lo cual dejó al doctor lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dejarlo solo durante la noche.

Spock volvió a observar la figura dormida del rubio, anhelando de nuevo pero refrenando sus deseos.

Mientras tanto se conformaría con contemplar a su T'hy'la, tal como se contempla al más raro y preciado de los tesoros, aquel que sería siempre inalcanzable.

Si, Nyota había tenido razón.

Spock era y siempre sería, demasiado vulcano para ser humano.

 

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y vamos por el segundo capítulo y solo puedo decirles a todos, gracias. Gracias por leer, gracias por poner en favoritos la historia y más aún, gracias por los bellos comentarios que me han dejado. Me siento muy halagada y feliz.

Con suerte seguiré con este buen ritmo y termino antes de que termine el mes.

En todo caso, gracias por leer y recuerden que los comentarios nunca están de más.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III: Spock Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día Internacional del Spirk a todos!

**Título: 5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia 1:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Advertencia 2:** Christina Chapel sigue como enfermera en el Enterprise y Pike sobrevivió al ataque de Khan y aunque tardó mucho en recuperarse y casi muere en más de una ocasión, lo logró y sigue siendo el almirante que vela por Kirk.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Spirk a nivel mundial, feliz día del Spirk este 15 de Setiembre del 2015. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Capítulo III: Spock Prime**

**4.7 meses después del incidente en Pericles X**

La vida en el espacio a bordo del USS Enterprise era tan normal para Spock como podía serlo.

Se levantaba exactamente 75 minutos antes del turno alpha para meditar, asearse y luego proceder al comedor de la nave para ingerir los primeros alimentos del día, en general en compañía del capitán y el doctor en jefe. Luego pasaba gran parte del turno alpha en el puente, haciendo las veces de primer oficial y oficial científico en jefe, y a menos que alguna actividad dentro o fuera de la nave se lo impidiese, también ingería sus alimentos de la tarde en compañía del capitán así como del doctor, cuando este último tenía tiempo.

Luego se pasaba el turno beta metido en sus varios ensayos y experimentos en los diferentes laboratorios de la nave, o de lo contrario en alguna terminal de la computadora donde se dedicaba a ajustar estadísticamente los datos obtenidos, tras lo cual sacaba resultados y armaba los informes con las conclusiones de dichos ensayos.

Finalmente, cada vez que cierto capitán ojiazul le preguntaba si tenía tiempo para un partido de ajedrez tridimensional o para ejercitarse un poco en el gimnasio de la nave, Spock trataba de estar libre la mayor parte del tiempo. Era sin duda masoquista de su parte, pero no le importaba en absoluto la tortura. Cada segundo al lado de su _T'hy'la_ era un segundo que Spock agradecería por el resto de su vida.

En realidad Spock se repetía una y otra vez que debería de conformarse con estar al lado de su capitán y poder protegerlo (empresa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la predisposición de James T. Kirk por atraer las situaciones más peligrosas e inimaginables), pero la verdad era que Spock ansiaba mucho más, por lo cual la amistad que el rubio le ofrecía era como un placebo que aligeraba el dolor que lo embargaba al tener al rubio tan cerca y no poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y reclamarlo como suyo. Pero el medio vulcano podía resistirlo, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo.

Sin embargo, durante los últimos 2.6 días, el férreo control que Spock tenía sobre si mismo parecía estar fallándole.

Había sucedido por primera vez al arribo del embajador andoriano Thirus, quien iba a ser huésped del Enterprise durante las siguientes dos semanas por razones diplomáticas con una civilización bastante avanzada perteneciente al planeta helado clase M, Hesperius VIII, con el cual los andorianos podrían hacer buenos intercambios comerciales.

La incomodidad de Spock ante la presencia de Thirus fue casi inmediata, pero ante lo ilógico de su propio comportamiento refrenó las ganas de gruñirle al pálido embajador, el cual se había mostrado demasiado atento, encantador y apegado al capitán desde el momento en que fue transportado a bordo.

Spock también pudo notar como Jim, luego de darle la bienvenida del caso al embajador Thirus, había comenzado con el paso de las horas a mostrar incomodidad ante la constante presencia del andoriano, quien no parecía querer dejarlo 'ni a sol ni a sombra' como rezaba el dicho humano. Y en aquellos momentos, durante la comida de la tarde, no se había dado una excepción.

Thirus había solicitado una vez más que el capitán lo acompañase a tomar sus alimentos en las habitaciones VIP que le habían designado, previa ronda de preguntas para comprobar que el rubio estaba libre y no iba a poder rechazar su propuesta; y desgraciadamente Jim había caído y tuvo que aceptar la petición con una sonrisa bastante forzada en su rostro.

Spock tomó asiento en el comedor luego de situar su bandeja en la mesa, y sintió casi como un golpe físico la ausencia de Jim a su lado. Y no se sintió mejor cuando en la silla de al lado se sentó un gruñón doctor sureño, el cual comenzó a quejarse de los de pacientes del día.

Spock se limitó a escuchar al hombre sin mirarlo y sin probar alimento alguno, la verdad había perdido por completo el apetito.

Luego de casi 10 minutos de quejas constantes contra un par de los alférez de ingeniería a cargo del señor Scott, McCoy finalmente se fijó en Spock, para disgusto del medio vulcano.

\- "¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa ahora, duende? Te la has pasado gruñendo todo el almuerzo y sin tocar siquiera tu comida."

Spock suspiró internamente ante aquella 'acusación' pues quien se la había pasado profiriendo quejas y gruñendo contra otros integrantes de la nave había sido el mismo doctor y nunca al contrario. Por su parte McCoy continuó.

\- "Como doctor en jefe de esta nave, te advierto que no dejaré que ningún tripulante se desmaye por allí por falta de buena alimentación, y eso incluye duendes orejudos que creen que pueden vivir de un sorbo diario de té y un condenado frejol verde. Así que levantas ese tenedor y empiezas a llevar las ridículas verduras vulcanas del plato a tu boca."

Spock ofreció su mejor mirada de desdén al doctor, pero luego de tantos meses de compartir comidas y miradas de desdén, al parecer el bueno doctor sureño había desarrollado hacia Spock el mismo nivel de _'Me importa un reverendo pimiento verde lo que tú pienses, aquí el doctor soy yo y se hace lo que yo digo'_ que presentaba hacia el capitán.

Spock no suspiró (definitivamente no lo hizo, esa fue una exhalación de aire prolongada), pero tomó su cubierto e ingirió un par de bocados con evidente desgano y apatía; y tampoco le importó un pimiento verde el gruñido de McCoy hacia su actitud. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar hacia el asiento vacío del capitán entre bocado y bocado.

\- "¿Spock?"- fue la pregunta que interrumpió sus pensamientos y al voltear hacia McCoy pudo ver el resto de la frase en los ojos del doctor _'¿Qué demonios te está pasando?'_

\- "No es nada doctor."- se apresuró a decir el medio vulcano, sin embargo la manera en que apretaba el cubierto lo desmentía por completo- "Simplemente... es... el embajador andoriano... no estoy completamente seguro de cómo explicarlo."- fue la respuesta del primer oficial, esperando que la conversación concluyese allí.

Sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario.

\- "¿Tú también lo tienes?"- preguntó McCoy, ahora con tono preocupado.

\- "¿A qué se refiere, doctor?"- rebatió a su vez Spock, confundido.

\- "¡El presentimiento en la tripa!"- contestó el humano como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

Spock abrió la boca para negar, la cerró, frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca de nuevo esta vez para replicar con propiedad sobre lo ilógico que era conferir el don de la clarividencia a una porción del sistema digestivo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

\- "Ya lo decía mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo; la tripa siempre tiene la razón."- comentó el doctor mientras casi se atragantaba con la comida, en medio de lo cual miró al vulcano- "¡¿Qué demonios haces mirándome así?! ¡Come rápido para ir por Jim!"

Spock decidió no replicar más, así que tras alzar una ceja y pensarlo un poco, asintió una vez con decisión y trató de ingerir algo más de nutrientes, aunque esa sensación de inquietud apenas y lo dejó comer un par de bocados más, por lo que desistió de dicha empresa y se levantó para disponer de su bandeja al mismo tiempo que el doctor y pronto ambos viajaban en el turboelevador con camino hacia la bahía donde se encontraban las habitaciones designadas al embajador andoriano.

Llegando allá, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, vieron las puertas de la habitación a la que se dirigían abrirse y al capitán salir por ellas, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo.

Spock enarcó una ceja al principio, más al notar la mano de piel azulada que trataba de introducir al rubio de vuelta a las habitaciones, frunció el entrecejo de manera peligrosa.

\- "¡Qué diablos!"- escuchó proferir al doctor, pero no hizo demasiado caso pues todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en esa mano imprudente y en las ansias de arrancarla del brazo del embajador.

Emitiendo un gruñido casi inaudible para el resto, se encaminó hacia la indeseable escena.

\- "... en verdad, siento mucho declinar su oferta, pero me esperan en el puente y..."- escuchó decir al cada vez más incómodo y desesperado humano.

\- "Pero si va a ser tan solo un momento más, capitán. Apenas una tarde ¿Acaso no pueden arreglárselas una tarde sin usted?"- contradijo zalamero el andoriano, en un claro estado de intoxicación.

Kirk se removió incluso más incómodo en su sitio, tratando de nuevo de que lo soltaran mientras forzaba aquella sonrisa que a Spock se le atravesaba entre los ojos. El medio vulcano no lo soportó más.

\- "Capitán."- dijo entonces el primer oficial de manera firme a modo de saludo y reconocimiento, tras lo cual le dirigió una mirada dura al andoriano mientras reconocía también su presencia- "Embajador."

\- "¡Señor Spock!"- fue la respuesta alegre del capitán, quien ante la presencia de los otros oficiales fue finalmente soltado por el embajador, para obvio alivio del rubio.

Spock continuó.

\- "Siento la interrupción capitán, sin embargo su presencia es requerida en el puente."- informó el hombre de manera efectiva.

Jim, quien entonces sonreía sinceramente, negó con ligereza.

\- "Nada de eso, el deber es primero."- se dirigió entonces al invitado- "Como ve embajador, mi tripulación me requiere. Con su permiso, me retiro."

El doctor McCoy pronto se unió al capitán en la retirada, dejando a Spock ligeramente relegado; sin embargo aquello no era coincidencia.

Spock olfateó el aire y captó el aroma de licor de bayas andoriano desprendiéndose de la persona del embajador y sin poder evitarlo volvió a gruñir pero esta vez de manera audible y agresiva.

Thirus miró al primer oficial con sorpresa y algo de temor, aquella había sido una advertencia clara de parte del vulcano.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el andoriano visiblemente acojonado ante la mirada dura del primer oficial de la nave. El mensaje era claro 'No se acerque de nuevo al capitán o de lo contrario aténgase a las consecuencias'.

Un visible escalofrío recorrió al embajador.

Spock se contentó con aquella reacción, realizó un asentimiento casi de manera marcial y dando media vuelta caminó con dirección al turboelevador, donde el doctor y el capitán se habían quedado esperándolo.

Sin mediar más palabras se metió junto a ellos al turboelevador y escuchó al capitán dar la orden a la computadora de llevarlos hacia el puente.

El silencio duró 17 segundos exactos.

\- "Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto verlos o de la necesidad de mi presencia siendo requerida en el puente."- señaló el rubio de manera jovial mientras posaba su vista en los otros dos- "Entonces ¿Para qué soy bueno?"

22 segundos de silencio se instauraron, finalmente el doctor McCoy tomó la palabra.

\- "En realidad Jim, como que vinimos en tu rescate... tu sabes, la tripa nunca se equivoca y todo eso..."

Kirk miró atónito un momento al doctor y luego simplemente soltó un '¡Oh!' tras lo cual se mantuvo en silencio por otro momento.

\- "Entonces, supongo que le debo otra salvada de vida a tu tripa."- se las arregló para decir el rubio con una sonrisa.

El doctor lo miró y luego a Spock.

\- "Esta vez le debes el favor a la tripa de Spock."

Las cejas del rubio se elevaron casi hasta tocar el nacimiento de su cabello, mientras fijaba la vista azul en el medio vulcano, quien a todas luces se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

El capitán abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la computadora anunciando el arribo al puente.

Spock casi y agradeció su 'suerte' mientras se apuraba en salir del reducido espacio, dejando atrás a un aún sorprendido rubio y a un bastante gruñón doctor.

Pero es que no sabía que decir... ni él mismo se entendía.

Lo peor de todo fue que con el pasar de los días, nada parecía tener algún sentido, o mucho menos aún mejorar. Por el contario, Spock se sentía cada vez más ansioso y desbalanceado así como agresivo, en especial en torno a cualquiera que se acercara al capitán, llegando a tal punto que con solo una mirada podía hacer que el embajador invitado se excusara y retirase a sus habitaciones, por lo cual desde el día siguiente al 'presentimiento de la tripa' Jim nuevamente comía y pasaba su tiempo libre junto a su primer oficial de manera regular; y afortunadamente los otros miembros de la tripulación no se habían percatado de nada.

Pero Spock estaba consciente que de seguir así, su 'buena fortuna' no iba a durar.

Hacía ya 4.8 días que experimentaba aquella sintomatología de ansiedad e incomodidad, y no tenía idea de cuál podría ser el motivo.

¿Alguna dolencia vulcana? ¿Alguna aflicción única dada su naturaleza mixta?

Tal vez era hora de hacer un llamado a quien pudiese darle respuestas.

Terminando un muy improductivo turno beta, Spock se vio en la necesidad de declinar un amigable juego de ajedrez con su capitán (para el cual por cierto no tenía cabeza) con el fin de comunicarse lo más pronto posible a Vafer Tor o Nuevo Vulcano, ahora que aún estaban en rango de comunicación con el planeta.

Con las puertas de sus habitaciones aseguradas y un enlace privado hacia quien podría tener las respuestas que buscaba, Spock esperó hasta que el rostro digno y entrado en años del receptor de la video llamada apareciese frente a él.

\- "Spock."- fue el saludo casi jovial de Selik, quien alguna vez había sido conocido también como Spock en otro tiempo y espacio.

\- "Spock."- a su vez respondió el primer oficial, tratando de guardar la compostura.

Selik casi y emitió una sonrisa ante el saludo, sin embargo esta se borró pronto de su rostro al enfocar toda su atención en su joven contraparte.

\- "Supongo que esta no es una llamada de cortesía."- argumentó Selik con simpleza ante Spock- "Así que si me dices el porqué de tu evidente preocupación, lo agradecería mucho."

Spock se removió un poco incómodo, lo cual hizo a Selik enarcar una elegante ceja inquisitiva ante el comportamiento tan ajeno al joven vulcano.

Finalmente, luego de 1.8 minutos, Spock pareció poner en orden sus pensamientos al mirar decidido al vulcano mayor.

\- "Requiero de cierta información personal... sobre afecciones sufridas durante tu juventud."- fueron las palabras de Spock, captando así visiblemente la atención del mayor.

\- "Debido a mi constitución más orientada hacia la fisiología vulcana que a la humana, debo decir que fui rara vez objeto de enfermedades o aflicciones."- contestó entonces Selik, quien parecía estar haciendo sin embargo, un repaso mental de cualquier cuadro sintomático que pudiese haber sufrido. Finalmente enfocó de nuevo su atención en su contraparte y con tranquilidad solicitó- "Tal vez si me ofrecieras una descripción de la sintomatología que estás experimentando, pueda responder a tu solicitud con mayor eficiencia."

Spock volvió a moverse ligeramente sobre su sitio, con un aire de incomodidad difícilmente visto por cualquier otro pero bastante notable para Selik. Con un último pensamiento al respecto, el muchacho pareció ordenar sus ideas.

La verdad era que a Spock le molestaba que Selik pudiese leerlo con tanta facilidad, sin embargo su pedido era completamente lógico.

Spock comenzó a enumerar su sintomatología de manera puntual e impersonal y en gran parte evitando cruzar su mirada con la del mayor, por lo cual no notó la preocupación en los ojos chocolate que lo miraban, hasta que terminó de describir sus síntomas.

Selik se mantuvo en silencio por un período de 2.7 minutos, hasta que finalmente soltó un largo suspiro de aquella manera tan humana que al parecer había desarrollado con los años y de la cual no sentía la menor vergüenza.

\- "Sin importar cuantas veces suceda, los paralelos entre nuestras vidas no dejan de asombrarme... y preocuparme."- expresó Selik con un tono de voz sorpresivamente cansado- "Spock, me temo que lo que estás experimentando son las primeras señales del _Pon Farr_... tu Tiempo está llegando."

Spock pudo, literalmente, sentir la sangre siendo drenada de su rostro. Aquello no podía ser... era imposible.

\- "No... el sanador Sovik dijo que no pasaría."- fue lo primero que brotó de los labios del menor, quien estaba en un completo estado de negación- "Mi parte humana me exonera de dicha condición."- recitaba mientras las palabras dichas por el sanador más de una década estándar atrás volvían a él. Volvió a fijar su vista en Selik- "Debe de haber otra explicación, es imposible."- volvió a insistir- "Soy... demasiado humano..."

\- "Spock."- interrumpió entonces la voz firme pero serena del anciano- "Estoy seguro que sin importar lo que nuestros congéneres te hayan dicho con el pasar de los años, hace mucho tiempo llegaste a la conclusión, al igual que yo lo hice en su debido momento, de que por lo menos en nuestra fisiología somos casi por completo vulcanos."

Spock miró a su interlocutor con ojos atormentados.

\- "Y que... ¿Qué debo de hacer?"- preguntó el joven con mal disimulada desesperación en la voz.

\- " _Kaiidth_... lo que es, es. Y si no puede ser cambiado, entonces debe de ser atendido."- respondió el anciano con todo el conocimiento de sus años a cuestas- "Tal vez... ¿Hay alguien que te pueda asistir en tu Tiempo?"- preguntó Selik con esperanza que luego se tornó en preocupación nuevamente al ver a Spock negar.

\- "Debe de haber otra manera."- insistió sin embargo el menor.

\- "No estoy seguro de que puedas llegar a tiempo al Monasterio de Gol, aquí en Vafer Tor. Por lo que me dices, estimo que te queda apenas entre dos y tres días de lucidez y control sobre tu persona."- Selik parecía estar pensando en posibles soluciones, pero ninguna venía a su mente y Spock no estaba en mejor condición que al inicio de la conversación, sino todo lo contrario- "Spock, tal vez la teniente Uhura..."

\- "¡No!"- fue la reacción inmediata del primer oficial ante la sola idea- "Nyota no es mi pareja... mi _T'hy'la_..."- finalizó Spock casi en un murmullo.

Selik sostuvo el aliento.

\- "Spock... ¿Es Jim también tu _T'hy'la_ en este universo?"

Ante la pregunta, Spock miró al vulcano en la pantalla y no se atrevió a responder, aún cuando sus labios se abrieron ligeramente en anticipación a una respuesta, pero Selik no esperaba una.

\- "Eso, mi joven contraparte, es maravilloso. Habla con Jim, explícale lo que estás pasando... de lo contario, el _Plak Tow_..."

Pero mientras Selik hablaba, a la mente de Spock vinieron imágenes de su madre de las dos ocasiones en la juventud de Spock en el planeta Vulcano, en las cuales tanto ella como su padre se habían retirado al llegar el tiempo del segundo. Los moretones, el labio partido y el cansancio y la debilidad de Amanda Grayson, la única persona que le había ofrecido a Spock el cariño que su parte humana tanto había anhelado, fueron algo que Spock no pudo perdonarle a su padre hasta casi llegar a la adultez. Su madre había sido humana, más frágil que una vulcana... más vulnerable.

Jim era humano también.

\- "No."- susurró Spock sin escuchar más al anciano, él no podía, no debía de dañar a su _T'hy'la_ bajo ningún motivo, ni siquiera para salvar su cordura o su vida... mucho menos por alguien que valía tan poco como un vulcano defectuoso.

\- "¿Spock?"- urgió preocupado Selik al no recibir atención ante sus palabras.

Pero Spock estaba decidido, ese no era el camino. No podía siquiera pensar en dañar a Jim de manera alguna, así que luego de una aspiración profunda posó su mirada en el anciano e inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

\- "Spock, agradezco profundamente el conocimiento que me ha impartido el día de hoy, y procederé a buscar la solución adecuada a mi condición."- alzó una mano en el _ta'al_ \- "Larga vida y prosperidad."- fue su despedida, tras lo cual cortó la comunicación de manera abrupta y bloqueó su terminal a cualquier comunicación entrante; dejando a su contraparte no solo preocupado sino también impedido de hacer cualquier cosa para intervenir... las leyes y cultura de los vulcano prevenían al anciano de hablar sobre el tiempo conocido como _Pon Farr_ a aquellos que no pertenecían a la raza. Todo iba a estar bien.

Esa noche Spock se la pasó meditando, o por lo menos tratando de hacerlo, mientras ideaba como lidiar con su Tiempo mientras evitaba ser una carga para la tripulación. En especial para Jim.

Lo lograría, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente, Spock intentó mantener una rutina normal desde el inicio del día, lo cual incluyó un inapetente desayuno y un turno alpha bastante desconcentrado; y sin embargo aquello le dio el resultado esperado, aún cuando preocupar a Jim era lo último que deseaba.

A la hora de la comida, al reunirse con el capitán y el doctor, ambos lo miraron con evidente desconcierto, preocupación e incluso algo de angustia.

\- "Spock."- intervino por fin el doctor McCoy a la mitad del almuerzo, al ver el plato casi intacto del vulcano- "Sé que te gusta pensar que eres casi inmortal y todo eso, debido a tu vudú y esa cosa verde que llamas sangre y te corre por las venas; pero creo que algo está pasando contigo... no, no... nada de interrumpirme, soy el doctor en jefe de la nave y como tal soy responsable de la salud de todos, incluyendo la tuya. Te quiero en la enfermería de inmediato."- dijo mientras se paraba e instaba al vulcano a hacer lo mismo.

\- "Bones... mantenme informado."- escuchó decir al capitán, antes de salir tras el doctor camino al ala médica.

Por supuesto el buen doctor sureño encontró una temperatura y presión sanguínea, mayores a las lecturas normales del primer oficial, la química sanguínea se leía en extremo activa. Eso sin contar con la presencia de unas hormonas desconocidas por el doctor, el cual estaba al borde del desquicio. 

Aquello podía ser grave, tendría que estudiar las lecturas para determinar que tan grave podría resultar aquello para Spock.

Por el momento el doctor McCoy le ordenó a Spock un aislamiento vigilado hasta nuevo aviso, de preferencia en la enfermería. Sin embargo el primer oficial se las arregló para que le diesen el descanso en sus habitaciones, aduciendo que la temperatura de la enfermería lo hacía sentir poco cómodo y que además en un lugar privado tendría mayor oportunidad de meditar, con lo cual se encontraría más... a gusto. McCoy le concedió privacidad a Spock para meditar.

McCoy frunció el entrecejo, pero se dejó convencer, recordándole eso si al vulcano que todo tipo de trabajo o actividad que le produjese tensión, estaba prohibida. Lo mismo que estaba prohibido salir de sus habitaciones.

\- "Por supuesto doctor, no saldré de mis habitaciones hasta que usted me ordene lo contrario."- fue la respuesta de Spock, lo que logró que McCoy lo mirase raro, pero nada más allá de eso.

El medio vulcano se paró, listo para poner en marcha los últimos detalles para mantener a la tripulación a salvo de su persona, cuando un preocupado Jim Kirk entró a la enfermería.

\- "Ey."- fue el saludo del capitán al llegar al lado de los otros dos ocupantes del lugar- "Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tiene Spock?"- preguntó el rubio con evidente angustia en su tono de voz.

Spock se llenó entonces la vista con su _T'hy'la_ una última vez, pues si las cosas salían como las tenía previstas, realmente sería la última.

\- "No tengo la más remota idea Jim, no hay nada en mis libros electrónicos sobre biología vulcana acerca de los síntomas que he encontrado."- contestó el doctor en un gruñido- "Por lo pronto pondré a Spock en descanso médico obligatorio y correré las pruebas que pueda con las muestras que tengo... esas hormonas extrañas no me dan buena espina."

Jim volvió a posar su mirada preocupada en Spock, quien a su vez regresó una mirada cargada de afecto y tristeza, a pesar de que el resto de las facciones del medio vulcano seguían en blanco.

Finalmente Spock decidió que era hora de volver a sus habitaciones, pero antes se dirigió hacia Jim.

\- "Capitán."- inició Spock, ganándose 'esa' mirada por parte del rubio- "Jim."- se corrigió- "Estoy seguro de que todo será de la manera en que debe de ser. Por favor, te pido que no te aflijas."- entonces se despidió de ambos humanos y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones de manera directa. 

Una vez allí cerró todas las puertas con su clave personal, de tal manera que nadie más que el doctor o el capitán pudiese abrirlas, seguramente una vez que todo hubiese terminado. Luego procedió a tomar una última ducha sónica, se cambió con una vestimenta negra de textura sedosa que su madre le había dado como obsequio antes de partir del planeta Vulcano hacia la Academia de la Flota Interestelar y se arrodilló frente al ídolo de _Shariel_ , el dios de la muerte que lo había acompañado durante tantos años y que seguramente sería quien lo viese en sus últimos momentos, de manera paradójica.

Estaba preparado para aceptar su destino.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Spock no estaba por completo seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se arrodillase ante el ídolo, pero si sabía que habían sido más de 15 horas, y controlarse era cada vez más difícil.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y cada uno de sus músculos dolía. Mantenerse en la posición para meditar era casi imposible y una voz que había aparecido en lo más recóndito de su mente le exigía cada vez con más fuerza que fuese a reclamar a su T'hy'la. Su mente se estaba convirtiendo en un caos.

Eran los primeros síntomas del _Plak Tow_... era su sentencia de muerte.

\- "Jiiiim..."- fue el gemido que salió de sus labios, y que fue a unirse a todos los otros en la soledad de sus habitaciones.

No iba a soportarlo, seguramente perdería la cordura y si los dioses de sus ancestros eran lo suficientemente piadosos entonces moriría de manera rápida.

Otra oleada de calor sacudió su cuerpo, el fuego lo estaba quemando. Se dobló sobre si mismo mientras gemía... debía de resistir.

Pero apenas y podía mantener la conciencia y la cordura. Cerró los ojos.

\- "Spock..."

Otro gemido ahogado salió de los labios del medio vulcano... ahora imaginaba voces fuera de su mente. Aquello era una tortura.

Apretó aún más los ojos mientras trataba de acallar el recuerdo de la voz de Jim.

\- "Spock..."- una mano se posó en su brazo.

Spock abrió de golpe los ojos y la sorpresa lo hizo terminar sentado en el suelo.

No era un producto de su imaginación. Jim estaba allí, mirándolo con extrema preocupación.

\- "¿Cómo?"- salió la pregunta con voz rasposa de su garganta.

La luz sobre el ídolo que indicaba que las puertas estaban cerradas continuaba encendida, según pudo registrar al alzar la vista de manera frenética; y al bajarla de nuevo notó que al lado del capitán se encontraba una bolsa de regulación estándar abierta, que parecía contener cremas e hypos.

\- "Esta bien Spock, tranquilo... vine a ayudar."- fue lo que dijo el capitán con voz cautelosa.

Los ojos de Spock se movieron erráticos mientras el vulcano trataba de controlar su urgencia. No entendía en lo absoluto.

\- "¿Cómo?..."- volvió a preguntar cada vez más confundido.

Kirk se mordió el labio inferior con aire tímido.

\- "Yo... me preocupé. Te despediste de una forma poco usual en ti, sin decirme si estabas funcionando 'adecuadamente' o si te recuperarías... no... no me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien... sino que todo terminaría como debía de terminar."- Jim bajó la mirada un tanto apenado- "Así que llame a la única persona que te conoce tan bien como tú mismo, llamé a Selik... y él me explicó todo."- la mirada del capitán estaba tan atormentada- "Por favor, no te enojes conmigo... o con Selik."- suplicó el rubio al ver el gesto de furia que se instauró en las facciones del medio vulcano ante la mención de su contraparte.

Sin embargo Spock no dijo nada, se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar e incluso pensar con claridad.

\- "Mira, Selik me explicó que... estabas entrando en algo así como una época de celo... y que es de vida o muerte. No voy a permitir que mueras Spock, y entiendo que soy tu única opción..."

 _¡¿Qué demonios le había dicho ese viejo_ le-matya _a Jim?!_

\- "Es decir"- continuó el humano- "Soy el único oficial con rango superior al tuyo a bordo, nadie podrá asumir que me coaccionaste u obligaste de manera alguna, así que tranquilo... está bien, todo está bien Spock... no te dejaré morir. Bones nos cubrirá, todo está bien..."

El capitán estiró un brazo tentativamente, hasta lograr posar una mano en la mejilla ardiente del vulcano, quien inhaló profundamente la esencia del humano.

\- "Eso es, estoy aquí para ti Spock, todo va a estar bien."- continuó el rubio con voz apaciguadora- "Selik me lo explicó todo... incluso... incluso sobre la unión que se va a formar tras tu 'Tiempo'... un vínculo mental débil, creo que así lo llamó."- Jim continuó acariciando la mejilla de Spock, lo cual por un lado calmaba los dolores del vulcano pero por el otro avivaba su deseo por poseer a quien se encontraba a su lado. Jim, completamente inconsciente de aquello, continuó- "Sé... sé que no soy la mejor opción; es decir ¿Por qué querría un hombre como tú... inteligente, talentoso... apasionado... perfecto... estar unido a alguien como yo?"

Spock dejó de olfatear y llenarse de la esencia de su _T'hy'la_ casi de inmediato. El dolor y el desdén que el humano sentía por si mismo pasaron a través de Spock como un escalofrío y lo llenaron de furia una vez más, pero esta vez hacia aquellos que habían hecho sentir a Jim inferior, sean quienes fueran. Los cazaría, a todos, y los haría pagar con sus vidas.

\- "Pero está bien, Selik también me explicó que esos vínculos débiles podían ser disueltos por sanadores vulcanos, así que la próxima vez que pasemos por Nuevo Vulc..."

\- "¡ _Kroykah_!"- gruñó el medio vulcano, incapaz de seguir escuchando aquellas palabras que disminuían a su alma gemela, justo antes de atrapar al rubio contra el suelo y bajo su peso. ¿Jim, indigno? ¿Algo menos que perfecto?... Eso era imposible. ¿Disolver el vínculo entre ellos?... ¡Eso NUNCA!

La cordura ya casi había abandonado a Spock pero eso no importaba, él había decidido dejar de luchar contra el deseo.

Hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello del rubio y lamió la piel a su alcance mientras se llenaba una vez más de la esencia que desprendía el cuerpo de su _T'hy'la_. Una mano se movió por instinto hacia los puntos psíquicos del humano, mientras que el contacto amplio de ambos cuerpos, aún con la ropa de por medio, excitaba cada vez más al vulcano.

La otra mano de Spock hurgó bajo la ropa del rubio y un gruñido contento salió de su garganta ante el gemido emitido por su humano ante las caricias que comenzaba a prodigarle.

\- "Mío... mío... mi _T'hy'la_..."- murmuró Spock cada vez más ansioso.

\- "Si..."- finalmente respondió Jim- "Tuyo... solo tuyo..."

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que hizo a Spock perderse por completo en las llamas de su pasión, mientras reclamaba por primera vez la boca del rubio con la propia y el último rastro de cordura se perdía en el olvido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Spock despertó cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido, y sin embargo con una sensación de plenitud que nunca antes había experimentado y que desmerecía cualquier sensación de malestar.

Trató de abrir los ojos y el esfuerzo lo hizo gruñir en el proceso.

Por fin luego de unos minutos (no podía determinar cuántos) logró abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada. Estaba en su cama, pero no en la posición usual de descanso, sino que se encontraba de costado mirando hacia una pared.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado ni del día o la hora, estaba por completo desconectado de la realidad y eso lo molestaba un poco.

Dio una mirada rápida al lugar, todo estaba hecho un desastre: mobiliario fuera de lugar, un par de adornos rotos, ropa tirada...

Volteó sobre su sitio y se congeló a medio camino. Allí a su lado se encontraba el único ser viviente por el cual valía la pena seguir existiendo. James T. Kirk, su capitán... su _T'hy'la_.

Y todo le vino a la mente con la fuerza de las tormentas de arena de su natal planeta Vulcano.

El malestar, las palabras del anciano Spock, el caos en su mente y el dolor de su cuerpo ante la aparición ineludible del _Plak Tow_... la presencia de Jim y luego todo era como un borrón enorme con flashes esporádicos de conciencia, pero eso era todo... solo flashes. Gruñidos, besos, abrazos, necesidad, afecto... sexo; todo estaba revuelto en la vorágine que había sido el primer _Pon Farr_ de Spock.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo (lo cual era lógico, no tenía ningún sentido mentirse) su mente aún se encontraba fuera de equilibrio y su cuerpo aún experimentaba oleadas de deseo y necesidad... su 'Tiempo' aún no lo había abandonado, si bien ya estaba menguando.

Spock se reacomodó mientras observaba al humano a su lado, y la culpa lo embargó al ver los moretones y los ligeros cortes y raspones en la piel ahora seca de sudor; pero también lo embargó el deseo y el sentido de posesión y pudo escucharse a si mismo emitir un ligero gruñido.

\- "Mío..."- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo y el instinto hizo presa nuevamente de su cuerpo, aunque esta vez estaba casi consciente de lo que hacía... definitivamente el tiempo del _Pon Farr_ estaba casi por terminarse.

Con movimientos precisos, casi felinos, se acercó al cuerpo del rubio que dormía exhausto, y con placer comenzó a olfatearlo, reconociendo su propio aroma en cada centímetro de piel de su amante.

La excitación vino de inmediato, así como la imperante necesidad de reclamar el cuerpo y la mente de su pareja una vez más.

\- "Jim."- comenzó a llamar al humano mientras una mano se colaba entre las nalgas aún húmedas... la entrada estaba igualmente húmeda y también dilatada, no necesitaba más preparación lo cual era bueno pues Spock dudaba poder esperar otro minuto más para reclamar lo que ya era suyo.

El humano gruñó y los cansados ojos azules se enfocaron en el vulcano.

\- "¿Spock?"- preguntó atontado.

\- "Mío..."- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, mientras el miembro endurecido entraba una vez más al cuerpo del humano y besos ligeros reverenciaban los moretones en el pecho del rubio.

Jim suspiró más que nada ante la intrusión y casi sin fuerzas se abrazó a Spock, mientras abría un poco las piernas para facilitar el vaivén de las embestidas.

\- "Si, si... tuyo..."- suspiró de nuevo el rubio, logrando tan solo que el vulcano arremetiera con nuevos ánimos- "Mmmm... ¡Spock!"

Spock supo, en algún rincón de su mente, que su _T'hy'la_ no iba a resistir mucho tiempo, así que inició una unión de mentes casi de inmediato.

El panorama que lo recibió dentro de la mente de Jim casi lo hizo gritar de júbilo.

Ahora recordaba un poco más... todo lo que era necesario. Esa mente ansiosa, hiperactiva, ávida de conocer, descubrir y aprender más. 

Y los sentimientos: preocupación, ternura... amor. Jim lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a establecerse al lado de Spock, a entregarse por completo al vulcano... excepto por que no se sentía digno. Spock no podía creerlo, ni concebirlo siquiera... había muchos miedos e inseguridades que se escondían del vulcano dentro de la mente del humano, pero no era el tiempo para hurgar en aquello, no aún. Spock se encargaría de lidiar con cada miedo, con cada inseguridad y con cada pregunta de Jim en su debido momento.

Y ¡Ah! allí estaba, un vínculo dorado que se extendía desde la mente de Jim hasta la de Spock y que ahora los unía, un lazo fuerte que Spock no pensaba dejar ir.

Entonces el vulcano lo sintió, una oleada que comenzó a recorrerlo tanto en mente como en cuerpo... estaba llegando al clímax, al igual que Jim.

Se sintió a si mismo acelerar el ritmo, la sensación de entrar y salir del cuerpo amado tanto desde su perspectiva como la de su amante y el katra de Jim casi suplicando por que se una a él en la vorágine de placer.

Por supuesto Spock accedió, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, y al terminar la unión de mentes y salir del cuerpo de Jim, se desplomó sobre éste exhausto.

Jim cayó dormido de inmediato, aún abrazado a Spock y el medio vulcano no tardó en seguirlo a la inconsciencia, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

El anciano Spock había tenido razón después de todo. Su lado vulcano era más fuerte que el humano, y no solo en cuanto a su biología sino también en cuanto a su katra.

Pero aquello, por primera vez, estaba bien. Porque eso le daba el derecho de reclamar a Jim como suyo ante su pueblo y el universo entero, y eso era justo lo que Spock pensaba hacer.

_'Mío... mi T'hy'la... mi todo.'_

 

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace unos días... pero me decidí a subirlo hoy, porque se celebra el día internacional del Spirk justamente ya que un día como hoy (15 de Septiembre) en el año de 1967 se emitió el capítulo **Amok Time** en la serie original. Así que el capítulo con _Pon Farr_ para celebrar la emisión del _Pon Farr_ de Spock, me pareció lo ideal.

Así que Feliz Día Internacional del Spirk... escriban, dibujen y consuman mucho Spirk para celebrar como el Universo manda.

Por cierto la serie Star Trek cumplió 49 años el día 8 de Setiembre... así que la celebración es doble.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo... y no desesperen, pronto subo el siguiente. 

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	4. Capítulo IV: James T. Kirk

**Título: 5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia 1:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Advertencia 2:** Christina Chapel sigue como enfermera en el Enterprise y Pike sobrevivió al ataque de Khan y aunque tardó mucho en recuperarse y casi muere en más de una ocasión, lo logró y sigue siendo el almirante que vela por Kirk.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Spirk a nivel mundial, feliz día del Spirk este 15 de Setiembre del 2015. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

 **Capítulo IV: James T. Kirk**

Spock preparó su material para bajar junto al equipo de exploración al nuevo planeta de categoría M descubierto en el cuadrante 43 del espacio de la Federación: Tricorders, equipo para toma de muestras, PADD, soga, equipo médico, phasers. Todo estaba completo, así como el equipo que bajaría consistente de dos de los científicos a su cargo además de Giotto, Sulu, Checov, el doctor McCoy, el capitán y de él mismo.

Spock tuvo, una vez más, que evitar suspirar mientras sus hombros caían casi imperceptiblemente.

El capitán, Jim... seguro trataría de arrinconarlo en el planeta una vez más para tener 'la charla', tal y como lo había intentado durante las últimas 42.3 horas, y Spock no estaba seguro de poder seguir evitándolo. En realidad, no era lógico hacerlo, pero la lógica no tenía nada que ver en el comportamiento actual del primer oficial del Enterprise.

Spock nunca había sentido la dicha que había experimentado los últimos 2.2 meses desde el final de su primer _Pon Farr_ y simplemente no deseaba acabar con esa dicha; pero Jim había comenzado 49.7 horas atrás a bloquear el vínculo mental que los unía y había solicitado 42.3 horas atrás hablar con él en aquel tono que Spock conocía tan bien, el tono que otros tripulantes de la nave usaban para solicitar tener serias conversaciones con sus parejas, el tono que Nyota había utilizado para solicitar el fin de su relación.

Francamente, Spock estaba siendo un cobarde, pero por primera vez aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto.

¿Qué había salido mal?

No podía pensar en un solo motivo que condujese a Jim al final de su mutua relación afectiva, sino todo lo contrario. Pero había que tener en cuenta que Spock no era el ser viviente mejor versado en temas sentimentales.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar tomar asiento y repasar una vez más cada detalle en su mente, desde el día que despertó sin rastro alguno de su _'Tiempo'_ en cuerpo o mente.

Su despertar ese día fue un poco desorientado. Recordó cómo se removió inquieto e incómodo al sentir las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo, tratando con toda intención de deshacerse de ellas, cuando una voz y unas manos que no pertenecían a Jim lo detuvieron.

\- "Maldita sea, duende ¡Quédate quieto! No tengo intención de ver tus miserias más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, y espero que eso no sea hasta tu próximo examen médico."

Finalmente Spock abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la expresión ceñuda y fastidiada del doctor McCoy, quien corría al parecer exámenes médicos con el tricorder, tanto en su persona como en alguien a su lado...

¡Jim!

Fue un esfuerzo no solo sobrehumano, sino también sobrevulcano, pero logró voltear sobre su sitio para constatar, con gran alivio de su parte, la presencia de un aún dormido y bastante cubierto James T. Kirk a su lado.

\- "¡Maldición Spock! ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!... ¡Ah, diablos! Solo deshidratados y un tanto golpeados... De lo demás no me quiero ni enterar. 24 horas más de descanso obligatorio."- finalmente gruñó el galeno justo antes de que la hypo fuese administrada contra su cuello.

Luego de eso, Spock no supo nada más.

La siguiente vez despertó en su cuarto y en su cama una vez más, pero todo se veía ordenado y el espacio al lado de su cama estaba vacío.

Jim.

Constató la fecha y la hora con la computadora. Había estado fuera de servicio por 6 días, al igual que el capitán. Y aún faltaban 2 horas y 2 minutos para el inicio del siguiente turno alpha, al cual por supuesto le tocaba asistir para cumplir con sus labores como primer oficial; pero más importante aún, para hablar con Jim.

Había mucho que aclarar.

Pero resultó más fácil planearlo que hacerlo.

Desde el instante en el cual el capitán y Spock volvieron a cruzarse, el rubio humano evitó tener un momento a solas con el primer oficial como a de lugar, y mucho más aún una conversación, todo con el mismo ahínco con el cual se evita la viruela romulana.

Y no solo eso, sino que Spock podía percibir una fuerte sensación de rechazo proveniente del capitán; pero no rechazo hacia Spock (gracias al vínculo, eso estaba claro), sino hacia sí mismo... así como temor a experimentar rechazo del vulcano luego de lo sucedido.

Qué pensamientos más ilógicos ¿Por qué pasaría siquiera por la mente del vulcano el rechazo hacia su _T'hy'la_?

En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, Spock llegó a la firme convicción de que hablar con Jim era imperativo.

Así que lo intentó en el puente... sin resultado.

Así que lo buscó durante la hora de la comida... solo para encontrar a un gruñón doctor que lo observó todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido.

Así que decidió dejar un día más sus experimentos abandonados. Se tomaría libre el turno beta y resolvería todo aquel problema con el capitán. Por suerte para Spock, con lo ilógica que es la suerte, Jim no se esperaba una confrontación directa de parte del medio vulcano justo finalizando el turno alpha.

El rubio se dirigió a paso cansado hacia sus habitaciones, con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha. A Spock le dolió un poquito el corazón situado al costado de su caja torácica.

Salió del rincón en el cual se había refugiado entre sombras y con movimientos gráciles se posicionó justo detrás del humano, mientras este, ajeno a su presencia, introducía la clave para abrir sus aposentos.

\- "Capitán."- llamó Spock la atención de su oficial superior al mismo tiempo que la puerta metálica se abría, y pudo observar de manera literal al humano saltar sobre su sitio y luego voltear a mirarlo de la misma manera en que los cervatillos terrícolas veían las luces de los vehículos motorizados en los filmes del siglo XX.

\- "¡Spock!"- fue un milagro que el hombre no lo gritara con voz estrangulada- "¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?... Yo... creí..."- no, el capitán no parecía ser capaz de terminar una frase de manera coherente... ni siquiera un pensamiento, por lo que Spock podía percibir en la mente del humano.

\- "Si me lo permite capitán, y por supuesto si cuenta con el tiempo para ello, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algunos temas... privados."- dijo el oficial con calma, una postura perfectamente erguida y las manos tras la espalda.

Mientras el rostro del capitán parecía perder todo color, Spock pudo claramente leer una gama de varias sensaciones recorrer la mente del rubio, desde angustia hasta resignación, todo en cuestión de pocos segundos y justo antes de asentir de manera miserable.

\- "Claro Spock, tú dirás..."- señaló el humano esperando que el vulcano empiece a hablar.

\- "Como lo expresé capitán, preferiría tratar los temas que nos conciernen en una locación más privada."

Y para acentuar el pedido, unos pasos se escucharon en un corredor no muy lejano.

Kirk asintió una vez más y señaló con un movimiento de mano el interior de la habitación.

\- "Usted primero, capitán."- fue la respuesta de Spock, y el humano de nuevo asintió, dio media vuelta y retomó el camino a sus propias habitaciones con la misma emoción de quien va camino al patíbulo.

Por fin ambos ingresaron a la privacidad de las habitaciones del rubio y Spock se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro y de manera rápida, todo antes de que el capitán tuviese tiempo de voltear siquiera, lo cual hizo con un gesto cansado solo para sorprenderse por tener de pronto a su primer oficial invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

Spock finalmente se decidió por un enfrentamiento directo que no solo dejaría el asunto zanjado, sino que era 99,95% seguro sacaría al humano de su estado de depresión (Spock siempre daba un 0.05% de probabilidad de error a cualquier estadística).

\- "Capitán, con respecto al tema del vínculo entre nosotros a raíz de su asistencia durante mi _'Tiempo'_..." comenzó el medio vulcano de manera concisa- "me temo que no es mi deseo el disolverlo. En realidad, es todo lo contrario."

Spock pudo ver el rostro de Kirk volver a colorearse de un tono rosado mientras los ojos azules se abrían tanto que, de no ser porque Spock era consciente de que la constitución física de los humanos lo impedía, estos se hubiesen salido de sus órbitas. Y los labios entreabiertos, parecían no poder emitir sonido.

Su pobre, hermoso, perfecto _T'hy'la_ estaba entrando casi en un estado de shock. Y Spock no podía permitir algo como aquello.

Así que lo besó. Lo besó de la manera humana, lo besó con deseo y 'a la francesa' como los humanos llamaban al intercambio de fluidos bucales que incluía dientes, lenguas y labios. Nunca un beso le había parecido tan correcto al medio vulcano.

Cuando el beso acabó (si bien no se habían menguado las ganas de Spock por continuar), Jim Kirk parecía incluso más al borde de un estado de shock e incluso con menos habilidad para hablar que unos minutos atrás. De nuevo Spock no podía permitirlo, así que se decidió a hacer algo por Jim, con Jim... a Jim. Se decidió a dar acción a sus palabras, se decidió a hacerle el amor.

Porque eso era lo que sentía y quería transmitir, por primera vez estaba por completo seguro de que era amor. Así que volvió a besar a Jim mientras comenzaba a aflojar y deshacerse de la ropa de ambos y lo encaminaba de manera lenta pero segura hacia la cama, aunque en el camino fue necesario hacer una primera parada estratégica en la mesa donde se encontraba el tablero de ajedrez en el que tantos partidos habían sido jugados entre los dos y cuyas dichas terminaron en el suelo... una pena, ya se encargaría de recogerlas al día siguiente. Una segunda parada estratégica se dio contra el marco de la puerta de entrada hacia el área donde se encontraba la cama, pero fue definitivamente necesaria; y cuando por fin el objetivo fue alcanzado (2 horas, 12 minutos y 3 orgasmos después), Spock se encargó de besar y adorar cada centímetro de piel (ahora libre de moretones) con una delicadeza y fervor que no había sentido ni exteriorizado siquiera con la más prometedora de sus investigaciones o con algún amante anterior; porque nada se comparaba con la oportunidad de investigar, descubrir y adorar el cuerpo y alma de James Tiberius Kirk al milímetro.

Así que cuando finalmente el rubio colapsó sobre un igualmente cansado pero satisfecho medio vulcano y lo miró con ojos aún temerosos pero llenos de esperanza, Spock pensó que cualquier situación, aventura o desventura sería aceptable por un segundo más de la completa dicha que estaba experimentando. Con cuidado y delicadeza acarició el rostro amado.

\- "¿Spock?"

\- "Dime Jim."

\- "¿Es en serio?"

\- "Muy enserio Jim."

\- "¿De verdad?"

\- "... de verdad."

El rostro de Jim demostraba incredulidad y alegría, el vínculo le transmitió además inseguridad y el pensamiento casi escondido que instaba al humano a vivir cada segundo como si fuese el último, y a atesorarlo todo luego como lo mejor en su vida para cuando la soledad terminase de llegar para quedarse.

Spock quiso rebatirle aquellos pensamientos e inseguridades al rubio, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era el momento, que debía de esperar. Y decidió hacerle caso a esa voz interior, limitándose a abrazar al rubio e instarlo a descansar entre murmullos, caricias y besos que no eran nada difíciles de administrar.

Pero luego, definitivamente, lidiaría con aquello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente justo antes del turno alpha, con lo que Spock tuvo que lidiar fue con la expresión de absoluto disgusto (fingido) y todos los comentarios, regaños y gruñidos de cierto doctor sureño que decidió amenazar de muerte por hypos y otros tratamientos médicos al duende residente del Enterprise que había OSADO poner sus garras sobre su mejor amigo (casi hermano), en caso dicho duende decidiera lastimar los sentimientos de dicho amigo (casi hermano) de manera alguna, puesto que aquello era lo que todo buen amigo (casi hermano) haría estando en sus botas de reglamento estándar.

Spock decidió no llevarle la contraria a aquella lógica, en especial luego de ver la expresión de pura felicidad de su _T'hy'la_ y experimentar la sensación cálida que fluyó por el vínculo al saberse querido y aceptado por el doctor.

Y luego de eso, una especie de rutina y convivencia se fue estableciendo entre los dos, por lo menos durante los siguientes 12 días. Comían juntos cuando podían, dormían juntos y hacían el amor casi a diario; pero también charlaban, se contaban anécdotas, se daban consejos y Spock le explicó todo sobre el vínculo a Jim, como podría servir para comunicarse entre ellos y también como bloquearlo en caso de desear privacidad. E incluso tuvieron una discusión épica a la semana y una reconciliación divina una hora y 16 minutos después.

En cuanto a la dinámica entre capitán y primer oficial, esta no varió en lo absoluto. En ningún momento Jim le dedicó a Spock algo más allá de una mirada o una sonrisa, ya fuese en el puente o en las misiones de exploración. A diferencia de Nyota (la única relación con la cual Spock podía efectuar alguna comparación, por ilógica que aquella acción fuese), Jim no trataba de ofrecer muestras de afecto durante sus horas de servicio por mínimas que fuesen, ni siquiera en los momentos en los que ambos se encontraban a solas, y aquello era sin duda algo que Spock agradecía pues debía de admitir que las muestras de cariño públicas de Nyota lo habían hecho sentir incómodo en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, cuando los turnos llegaban a su fin y ambos se encontraban tras puertas cerradas, Jim Kirk se transformaba en un ser bastante cariñoso y un poco sumiso, pero no demasiado. Algo alocado y vivaz también, y aunque necesitado de afecto trataba de no acaparar todo el tiempo libre del medio vulcano. No que Spock tuviese alguna queja al respecto, puesto que con bastante disposición era capaz de entregar al rubio cada segundo libre y más. Sin embargo agradecía el respeto que Jim mostraba hacia su persona.

 

Con todo aquello Spock comprendió, durante esas primeras dos semanas, que él también iba a tener que mostrar respecto hacia Jim y su modo de ser, evitando los celos que lo embargaban cada vez que cualquier ser vivo le sonriera al rubio y obtuviese una sonrisa, un guiño o un cumplido de vuelta por parte del humano. James T. Kirk era un ser humano carismático y bastante coqueto por naturaleza, así lo había conocido y así se había enamorado de él; no había ninguna lógica en esperar un cambio en la personalidad del humano solo porque ahora eran una pareja.

Además, si de algo podía estar seguro Spock era de la fidelidad de Jim, no solo porque leía los pensamientos en la mente del humano la mayoría del tiempo que pasaban juntos, sino porque había observado el comportamiento del rubio muy de cerca durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en el Enterprise, primero por ser uno de sus primeros amigos, luego por ser el objeto de su afecto. Spock sabía que el 79.3% de las parejas ocasionales que había tenido el capitán durante ese tiempo habían sido responsables de propiciar el acercamiento hacia el humano, y si sus oídos vulcanos no lo habían traicionado había sido un 88.6% de ese total los que habían propuesto una noche de pasión y no al contrario. En líneas generales la verdad era que Jim Kirk no era tan avezado como lo pintaban, solo era cuestión de que Spock mantuviese alejados a personas no gratas y ese era un rol al que le iba a poner gran dedicación... Jim Kirk ahora era suyo y de nadie más.

De nuevo, no que desconfiara de Jim.

Además, había conseguido un aliado inesperado en el doctor McCoy, quien reclamaba la compañía del rubio cada vez que este estaba libre y sin otra actividad extra laboral o de pareja.

Así que por lo menos hasta el dieciseisavo día desde el inicio formal de su relación todo fue, tal y como acostumbraba expresar su madre, 'Miel sobre hojuelas'.

Sin embargo, fue durante la noche de aquel día luego de que ambos se habían retirado a dormir tras charlar sobre sus días, realizar reportes, disfrutar una película terrícola del siglo XXII y hacer el amor de manera suave y satisfactoria, que de pronto Spock fue sacado de sus horas de sueño regular por una serie de movimientos erráticos a su lado, así como por gemidos de angustia y llanto. Jim estaba experimentando una pesadilla.

\- "Jim... ¡Jim!"- sacudió Spock el hombro del humano de manera firme mientras trataba de despertarlo.

Finalmente Jim abrió los ojos y los clavó en Spock, sin embargo el medio vulcano dudaba de que Jim realmente lo estuviese viendo a él.

\- "¡No!... por favor..."- suplicó el rubio alejándose todo lo posible.

\- "Jim."- Spock trató de acercarse a su pareja para abrazarlo e infundirle confianza a través del vínculo, sin embargo todo intento de acercamiento resultó inútil.

\- "Prometo portarme bien... ¡Por favor!..."

Las palabras y el tono de voz en el que fueron dichas desgarraron el alma del medio vulcano, en especial por lo que implicaban. Tragándose la rabia e impotencia, Spock continuó tratando de acercarse al humano hasta conseguirlo, varios minutos después.

\- "¿Spock?"- finalmente preguntó Jim.

\- "Así es Jim, soy yo. Y no tengo ninguna intención de infligir algún tipo de castigo físico o psicológico en tu persona."- aseguró Spock con un tono de voz neutro.

Aquello pareció funcionar. Jim se dejó abrazar y calmar, pero no dijo ni una palabra referente a su pesadilla. Ni esa noche ni los días que le siguieron.

Sin embargo las pesadillas no pararon. No se daban todas las noches, pero los siguientes diez días Jim experimentó un total de 4 pesadillas más y Spock comenzó a sentirse frustrado ante el hermetismo de su _T'hy'la_ , sobretodo porque la intensidad de las mismas era tan fuerte que no soportaba las imágenes que Jim proyectaba más que unos segundos y sin embargo al tenerlo entre sus brazos lo único que podía hacer para calmarlo era decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo había sufrido por imágenes proyectadas por el subconsciente y que no había nada de lo cual tuviese que preocuparse.

Se sentía tan inútil.

Y el doctor no fue de ninguna ayuda tampoco, puesto que luego de asegurarle que no, él no era el causante del mal aspecto del capitán y referir ligeramente la causa, el galeno suspiró y negó de manera cansada.

\- "Lo siento Spock. Sé algo sobre eso, pero es la vida privada de Jim y no puedo decirte nada excepto que no es algo agradable. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de saberlo todo."

Spock frunció el entrecejo preocupado.

\- "Se niega a hablar conmigo."

\- "Duende, yo viví con él y dormí en una cama a su lado durante tres años en una habitación compartida en la Academia. Me tomó todo un año y mucho whisky el lograr que me dijese lo que sé... pasé los siguientes dos años sin poder hacer nada más que estar a su lado tras cada pesadilla. Existe más de un motivo por el cual Jim no había tenido una relación seria hasta ahora y ser un don Juan Intergaláctico como muchos piensan no es uno de esos motivos, pero este sí lo es."- dijo McCoy de manera amarga- "Sin embargo no eran tantas como mencionas... cinco en dos semanas es demasiado. Algo en su subconsciente debe de haber jalado del gatillo... por favor, llámame en caso Jim me necesite. Aunque dudo que te diga algo con facilidad... Jim hablará cuando esté preparado o simplemente no lo hará"

Bien, aquella no había sido una charla reconfortante, sin embargo le dio a Spock la firme resolución de esperar a que el tiempo le diese las respuestas.

No tuvo que esperar tanto como McCoy, por desgracia.

Solo una noche antes de cumplir un mes estándar como pareja, Jim sufrió de una pesadilla de tal magnitud emocional, que lo primero que hizo el humano al despertar fue correr al baño a vomitar. Spock lo siguió, le ofreció una toalla húmeda para limpiarse y un vaso con agua, así como sus brazos.

Jim lloró durante horas, Spock nunca se sintió tan impotente.

Finalmente cuando el rubio se calmó, Spock lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y besó sus cabellos.

\- "Tranquilo _T'hy'la_... estoy contigo."- el medio vulcano murmuró.

Jim, ojos rojos e hinchados y temblando, lo miró.

\- "¿Qué significa eso?"

\- "Especifica."- inquirió Spock distraído, mientras pensaba como persuadir a Jim para volver a la cama a que descansase las 3.2 horas que quedaban para iniciar su día de trabajo.

\- "Tee... tee... la... ya antes me has llamado así ¿Qué significa?"

Spock miró a Jim, un profundo cariño reflejado en aquellos orbes chocolate.

\- "Significas tú, _ashayam_... lo que representas para mí. Amigo, hermano, amante... la otra mitad de mi _katra_. En términos humanos podría ser traducido como 'alma gemela'."

Spock esperó cualquier tipo de reacción positiva de parte de su pareja ante aquella revelación, pero una vez más James T. Kirk reaccionó de manera impredecible e incluso preocupante.

\- "No... no digas eso."- respondió el humano con la voz entrecortada y el cuerpo envarado- "Tú mereces a alguien mejor... no digas eso..."

Spock frunció el entrecejo sin estar muy seguro de cómo responder ante aquella declaración, pero mientras buscaba una respuesta que tranquilizase al rubio y apretaba más el abrazo para evitar que este saliese de entre sus brazos, Jim retomó la palabra con la voz en un hilo.

\- "Soñé con Frank..."

\- "¿Frank?"- repitió Spock sin estar muy seguro de quien se trataba.

Pero ¡Oh! Durante las siguientes 2.5 horas lo descubrió, porque Jim le contó, casi sin detenerse a tomar aire y con la voz en automático, como George Kirk había muerto para permitirle nacer y lo mucho que Winona Kirk lo despreciaba por aquello, dejándolo casi desde su nacimiento en manos de una u otra persona hasta la llegada de 'Frank' a sus vida. Frank, el padrastro que le enseñó lo que era la hebilla de un cinturón a la edad de cinco años porque era un niño problemático. Frank, por quien tuvo que aprender a cocinar para no morir de hambre. Frank, por quien aprendió a dormir en la calle a los doce para evitar que el hombre volviese a entrar borracho a su habitación y... Frank, quien había convertido a James T. Kirk en alguien indigno de un amor de verdad.

Y al terminar todo aquello, cuando el silencio volvió a inundar el baño y Jim yacía drenado entre sus brazos, Spock sintió su _katra_ resquebrajarse y partirse en dos.

Y no solo su katra sufría, en la mente de Jim el asco por si mismo y la resignación ante el rechazo eran tan fuertes que el medio vulcano encontraba difícil incluso respirar al tener al humano en brazos, pero aún así se negó a dejarlo ir; así que hizo la única cosa de la que se vio capaz.

Abrazó a Jim con fuerza, atrayéndolo aún más de ser posible y preguntó.

\- "Ese Frank... ¿Donde se encuentra ahora?"

Jim, agotado, apenas y se limitó a responder.

\- "Él... murió un año antes de que Pike me reclutase."

\- "Bien."

\- "¿Bien?"

\- "Afirmativo. De seguir con vida, hubiese tenido que eliminarlo."

Jim miró a Spock con ojos incrédulos, Spock le devolvió una mirada firme y llena de emoción.

\- "James T. Kirk, eres el ser humano más fuerte, leal, inteligente y valiente que conozco y me honra que seas mi pareja. Es por ello que te pido me dejes compartir tu dolor y hacer la carga menos pesada para ti."

Bien, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Jim volvió a irse en llanto, pero esta vez Spock se paró y cargó al rubio, lo depositó en la cama bajo las mantas y de deslizó a su lado para abrazarlo y arrullarlo hasta que el cansancio emocional y físico pudieron más que el humano.

_ " _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ Jim... te amo."- susurró el medio vulcano sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir esa noche.

Spock apagó la alarma del despertador y esperó hasta una hora prudente para solicitar la presencia del doctor en jefe de la nave en las habitaciones del capitán.

Una mirada y McCoy supo lo que había ocurrido, frunció el entrecejo y dejó escapar un gruñido mientras sacaba una hypo calmante.

\- "¿Así de malo, eh?"- preguntó el galeno en un susurro.

Spock asintió y pareció pensarlo un poco.

\- "Me haré cargo del puente durante el turno alpha por el día de hoy... podría... ¿Sería posible que se quedara con él durante unas horas?"

El ceño fruncido y un nuevo gruñido fueron la respuesta. Spock sintió gran alivio ante aquello.

Se dispuso entonces a partir mientras McCoy se acercaba rubio, el cual abrió los ojos somnolientos cuando el doctor le propinó una suave caricia en el cabello.

\- "¿Bones?"

\- "Ey, mocoso."- Spock se detuvo en la puerta de salida sin poder evitar escuchar.

\- "¿Qué hora es?"

\- "Hora de dormir, órdenes de tu amigable doctor."

Spock escuchó al rubio reír bajito y su corazón revoloteó al lado.

\- "De amigable no tienes nada."- replicó el rubio y tras unos segundos lo escuchó decir- "Le conté a Spock sobre Frank."

\- "¿Si?..."- el tono del doctor se tensó.

\- "Si... ¿Bones? Creo que Spock en verdad me quiere."

Un suspiro.

\- "Claro que te quiere, es imposible no hacerlo, muchacho del demonio."

Otra risilla, Spock salió de las habitaciones.

Ser la pareja de por vida de James T. Kirk al parecer no iba a ser fácil, pero valía la pena... lo valía todo.

Luego de ese día, las pesadillas continuaron, pero Spock ahora se sentía capaz de calmar a Jim, de abrazarlo y demostrarle su total apoyo y comprensión, y saber que su _T'hy'la_ sabía que todo aquello era real; y es que ahora Spock comprendía que con una infancia como la que Jim había vivido, y con una traumática muerte y resurrección a cuestas, el humano necesitaba una vía de escape a sus miedos y temores más profundos.

Y otra cosa que Spock comprendió fue que la comunicación entre Jim y él mismo iba a ser vital para mantener su relación, así que decidió abrirse hacia su humano y comenzó a hablarle del rechazo que sintió durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, tanto por parte de Sarek como de sus congéneres; de su unión rudimentaria con T'Pring y la disolución de esta tras el resultado de las pruebas que los sanadores le realizaron; sobre Stonn y el maltrato sufrido en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias; de su madre y del amor, apoyo y comprensión que ella siempre le brindo. Y encontró en Jim un oído siempre dispuesto a escucharlo, un pecho cálido en el cual reconfortarse y el comentario justo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pero no solo hablaron de eso, sino que Jim le contó de su niñez, de sus peleas en el colegio y con su hermano, de sus miedos, sus primeros amores infantiles y ridículas venganzas... y un día, 6 días antes de la fecha actual, Jim le contó sobre Tarsus IV.

Le contó como su madre lo mandó con la familia de su tío cuando Frank amenazó con dejarla, de cómo pensó que el lugar era como un paraíso con una familia que lo quería y nuevos amigos... hasta que la plaga atacó, con aquel hongo azul cubriéndolo todo. De cómo la hambruna y el miedo se apoderaron del planeta, y de como Kodos mandó a acabar con la mitad de la población. Le contó sobre la muerte de toda su familia y de cómo se las arregló para escapar a las montañas donde ayudó a otros niños, mucho más pequeños que él, a sobrevivir de la forma que pudo.

Tras todo tipo de abusos y carencias, Jim fue uno de los únicos 9 sobrevivientes de una lista de más de 4 mil nombres de colonizadores destinados a morir por los deseos de un lunático. Algunos de esos 9 nombres pertenecían a los niños que Jim había protegido.

A pesar de que aquella desgracia se nombraba en la Academia en las clases de Historia, todo lo ocurrido en Tarsus IV era por supuesto información clasificada y nadie en la flota a excepción de algunos altos mandos sabía sobre los detalles, o la participación de Kirk en todo el asunto. 

Spock estaba sin palabras... Jim lo miraba expectante, con los nervios y las inseguridades a flor de piel entrando a la mente de Spock y suplicándole que no lo dejara, a pesar del firme bloqueo mental que el humano trataba de mantener.

\- "Jim..."- fue lo único que Spock pudo decir, incapaz de creer que alguien que hubiese pasado por todo aquello pudiese estar tan lleno de vida, curiosidad, fuerza de voluntad y resolución.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la piel sonrosada mientras el rubio reía nervioso.

\- "Yo... eres... eres el primero al que se lo cuento... sin contar al médico que me atendió luego del rescate."- dijo tratando de sonar sereno mientras se secaba con el puño de la manga del pijama las lágrimas que no parecían querer dejar de brotar- "Ni a mamá, ni a Sam... ni siquiera a Bones... no supe como..."- otra risa nerviosa.

Jim estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de ser rechazado por Spock, y aún así se había sincerado por completo sobre cada episodio de su vida.

Spock lo abrazó, una vez más no encontró las palabras adecuadas y aunque frustrado por ello trató de expresar en sus acciones lo que no podía en palabras. Lo abrazó y besó con dulzura tanto de la manera vulcana como de la manera humana, diciéndole así que él seguía a su lado, que seguía amándolo, que lo amaba incluso más tras saber todo aquello.

De nuevo fueron horas de llanto, pero esta vez las lágrimas no solo eran de amargura, también representaban libertad.

Esa noche tampoco durmieron y Spock se la pasó abrazado al rubio, escuchándolo hablar de manera errática de algunas otras experiencias en Tarsus IV, sin embargo cuando Jim confesó haber sido capturado por un total de 13 días estándar en los que fue sometido a experimentación por parte de los científicos de Kodos hasta que se las arregló para escapar, Spock lo interrumpió mirándolo preocupado.

\- "¿Qué clase de experimentos?"

Jim se sonrojó, incómodo.

\- "Han pasado dos décadas Spock, nada de lo que debas preocuparte."

\- " _Ashal-ve_ , por favor... ¿Qué clase de experimentos?"

Jim sonrió ante el apelativo... 'cariño', le gustaba cuando Spock lo llamaba así y Spock lo sabía, como sabía que no era una táctica honorable para hacer a Jim hablar, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

El rubio finalmente suspiró.

\- "Cosas... me inyectaron un par de virus que jodieron aún más mi sistema inmunológico... me expusieron a diferentes temperaturas con ropa y sin ella... me implantaron un saco uterino y unos óvulos que ni siquiera son humanos... o reales..."- lo último lo dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Spock se irguió y lo miró incrédulo.

\- "¡¿Cómo?!"

\- "Tranquilo... no funciona, es inservible, no es compatible con espermatozoides de ninguna raza conocida... fui un experimento fallido."- dijo con amargura en la voz- "O hubiese salido preñado de ese infierno."- suspiro- "Lo siento Spock, no es contigo... es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso. No solo abusaron de mi; con todo lo que me hicieron... soy infértil, nunca voy a poder... ya sabes. No es contigo."

Spock trató de calmar su rabia, la cual sabía que el rubio percibía cada vez con mayor claridad, y se reacomodó en la cama para abrazar a su pareja de nuevo mientras el silencio se instauraba para reinar por varios minutos, hasta que el rubio soltó una risilla.

\- "Entonces creo que tienes razón, somos perfectos el uno para el otro no solo en alma y mente, sino en nuestros jodidos sistemas reproductivos... Tú con pequeños nadadores que no dan en el blanco y yo con óvulos que no son el blanco de nadie. Perfectos en todo sentido..."- miró a Spock de esa manera impertinente que lo caracterizaba- "Apuesto que si sacamos una novela basada en nosotros no solo escandalizaríamos a la galaxia entera, sino que nos haríamos asquerosamente ricos ¡Imagina la cantidad de créditos por la que podemos vender la historia!"

Spock lo miró alucinado por un momento, más pronto sintió ese tirón en la esquina de su labio al ver de nuevo el brillo travieso en esos ojos azules y las ganas de superar cualquier obstáculo que caracterizaban al capitán James Kirk. Asintió como pensándolo un momento.

\- "Entonces tal vez debas comenzar por ofrecer la historia a mi padre... estoy seguro que vaciará las arcas de la casa de Surak tan solo para impedir el desarrollo de dicha empresa."- Alzó una ceja traviesa- "Y luego podríamos retirarnos a un planeta paradisiaco."

Esta vez fue Jim el que miró alucinado a Spock, antes de romper en risas y darle un ligero puñetazo al medio vulcano.

\- "¡Idiota"!

Spock no se lo tomó a mal, escuchar reír a Jim valía incluso los pequeños golpes en el brazo.

\- "Jim."

\- "¿Si?"

\- "Vas a tener que hablar con el doctor McCoy de esto."

\- "¿Tengo qué?"

\- "Eso me temo, _ashayam_."

Kirk suspiró.

\- "Podrías... cuando vea a Bones..."

\- "Estaré contigo, Jim."

Y Spock estuvo al lado de Jim a la mañana siguiente, desde que el rubio comenzó a hablar con el doctor, hasta que el doctor terminó de lanzar todo tipo de improperios contra Kodos y sus hombres y mal llamados investigadores, y luego contra Jim por callar todo aquel tiempo, para finalmente llorar junto a él.

\- "Señor Spock, hoy tiene el puente. El capitán mocoso tiene una cita conmigo y varios exámenes médicos por lo que resta del día."- fueron las últimas palabras del doctor después de todo aquel episodio, mientras arrastraba a un quejumbroso Jim hacia la enfermería, luego de que ambos humanos se hubiesen calmado.

Spock de pronto salió de sus remembranzas. 

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, la actitud del capitán no fue la única en cambiar. El doctor también actuaba de manera extraña y todo había comenzado 2.6 días después de aquella mañana 5 días atrás, cuando McCoy llamó al capitán para hablar con referencia a los resultados de los exámenes realizados... resultados que Spock aún no conocía.

¿Y si el doctor McCoy había descubierto alguna aflicción en Jim? ¿Si alguno de esos virus había sobrevivido todos aquellos años encapsulado y aún permanecía en el frágil sistema de su pareja? ¿Y si la sangre de Khan había activado algo? ¿Y si...?

\- "¡Comandante"!

Spock alzó la vista para encontrarse con la teniente Shizuka, uno de los miembros del equipo científico asignado.

\- "Dígame, teniente Shizuka."

\- "Ya estamos listos para bajar al planeta, señor. Nos esperan en la sala de transportación."

\- "Entendido. Adelántese, llegaré 1.3 minutos después de usted."

La teniente asintió y dio la media vuelta para salir, no sin antes dirigir una mirada extrañada a su oficial superior.

Spock usó el tiempo para colectar su equipo ya listo y serenarse. Esa misma noche hablaría con Jim en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, y sin importar que no lo dejaría solo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**3.7 horas después, en una zona boscosa del planeta**

Spock estaba tomando muestras de agua mientras le dirigía miradas preocupadas pero disimuladas al capitán.

Jim de pronto le sostuvo la mirada y alzó las cejas de manera irritada.

Muy bien, no tan disimuladas como pensó. Decidió ayudar al señor Sulu con la toma de muestras de flora.

\- "Spock."

El vulcano, literalmente, respingó. No había sentido a Jim acercarse.

\- "Capitán..."- respondió el vulcano tratando de sonar calmado.

\- "Tenemos que hablar."

Sulu miró a ambos oficiales y tomó aquello como un aviso para dejarlos solos, cosa que Spock agradeció sobremanera. Miró con seriedad al rubio, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

\- "Estoy consciente de ello, capitán. Tiene razón, es necesario que hablemos."

Jim asintió, exhalando el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo.

\- "Bien, entonces cuando volvamos..."

Pero a Spock de pronto, 'Cuando volvamos' le pareció demasiado tiempo. Quería que Jim le dijese cuanto antes aquello que había tratado de decirle 46.2 horas atrás.

\- "Tal vez señor, podríamos hablar ahora."- expresó en tono ansioso.

Jim lo miró extrañado, aquel comportamiento no era típico del vulcano y Spock lo sabía, pero estaba ansioso, no iba a negarlo.

\- "No creo que sea lo adecuado Spock... es personal."

\- "Entiendo, sin embargo preferiría que hablásemos ahora, capitán."

McCoy, que se había acercado a la pareja de manera casual, miró a Jim y simplemente opinó.

\- "Si Spock quiere hablar ahora, habla ahora Jim."

\- "¿Pero aquí?"- susurró Kirk a McCoy tornándose incómodo, sobre todo porque podía notar a Sulu y Checov tratando de escuchar desde un rincón no muy lejano lo que sus oficiales superiores estaban diciendo. Al igual que los científicos desde el extremo opuesto.

\- "Es sobre los resultados de los exámenes médicos practicados por el doctor cinco días atrás ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Jim miró un poco sorprendido a Spock, McCoy asintió, Spock casi pierde el aliento y los otros espectadores (a los cuales ya se había unido Giotto) comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

Spock comenzó a sentir las fuerzas abandonarlo... sus peores temores se estaban confirmando. Se acercó al rubio.

\- "Jim, sin importar que, estaré a tu lado a cada instante. Eres mi pareja, mi _T'hy'la_... cuidaré de ti... y si la sangre de Khan activó alguno de esos virus en estado de encapsulación..."- comenzó a hablar Spock casi con emoción en la voz, lo cual era un claro signo de estrés en el vulcano. Jim alzó las manos para parar la diatriva de palabras.

Claro que el mal estaba hecho, los tripulantes del equipo de exploración boqueaban como peces fuera del agua.

\- "¡Whoa, whoa, whoa!..."- dijo dándole una mirada al doctor, quien también miraba alucinado al medio vulcano- "Alguien ha estado pensando demasiado... Spock, te dije que esos virus eran historia pasada; y la sangre de Khan no pinta para nada en este cuadro. No se trata de eso... sino de... lo otro."- mencionó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

\- "¿Lo otro?"- preguntó Spock mientras trataba de recordar todo lo mencionado por Jim aquella noche y en como la sangre de Khan podría afectar aquello.

\- "Lo otro..."- el cerebro de Spock no parecía funcionar muy bien.

McCoy finalmente perdió la paciencia.

\- "El capitán aquí presente se refiere al saco uterino y a los óvulos artificiales implantados durante tú ya sabes que, en tú ya sabes dónde."

No, no importaba que tan bajo hablasen, los ojos de los otros presentes se abrieron como platos.

\- "¿El... los...?"- de pronto Spock se sentía bastante perdido- "Pero... el sanador Sovik dijo..."

\- "Seh, seh, seh... ya me contaron toda la historia y la corroboré con las muestras que tan gentilmente dejaste congeladas durante tu última revisión médica, 5 meses atrás. Todo cierto, siempre y cuando no aumentes las 'hormonas locas'"- señaló el doctor haciendo gestos de comillas con los dedos de las manos- "que los 'atacaron' durante el tiempo que los tuve que poner en 'cuarentena' al capitán y a ti, duende. Ya sabes, los días que decidieron 'conocerse mejor'. Al parecer ese pequeño aditamento hace compatibles tus espermatozoides con un tipo de óvulos... los fabricados que le pusieron a este mocoso."

Para cuando el doctor finalizó Jim estaba todo rojo, los otros presentes estaban sin palabras... y Spock estaba bastante seguro de que su expresión podría ser catalogada como estúpida.

\- "Jim... ¿estás?..."

El rubio asintió algo incómodo, pero con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

\- "Si, muy bien... felicidades a los dos. Muy bonito. Ahora el pobre doctor de ese jardín de niños espacial al que llaman Enterprise tendrá no solo que tomar clases extra de medicina obstétrica, para lo cual por cierto ¡Decidí no especializarme porque no me interesa!... no, sino que encima voy a tener que aprender sobre la marcha, monitorear a este imán humano para los problemas ¡Y de seguro y los felices tripulantes a tu cargo van y siguen tu ejemplo!"- renegaba McCoy sin importar si lo escuchaban o no... Spock escuchaba, pero no le interesaba. No podía sacar los ojos de encima de Jim.

\- "Ya entendí Bones... me voy a cuidar, me voy a cuidar... llevas dos días repitiéndome lo mismo, ya te lo prometí como un millón de veces."

\- "¡Y me lo va a tener que prometer otro millón de veces más, capitán mocoso, señor! ¡Por qué sucede que a usted no le creo nada! ¡Sobre todo cuando lo último que debió hacer fue enlistarse para el equipo de exploración!"- explotó el doctor.

Jim rodó los ojos, dio una mirada al resto y finalmente posó su vista sobre Spock.

\- "Hablaremos más tarde ¿Está bien?"- tras lo cual dio marcha hacia donde se suponía debían estar tomando muestras de suelo, con el doctor pisándole los talones.

La mente de Spock era un caos, pero por primera vez era algo bueno. Un feto... una prueba de la perfecta unión entre Jim y él mismo se desarrollaba en el vientre de su T'hy'la... era un milagro.

Y las palabras de Jim, 5 noches atrás, lo golpearon de pronto. Él había tenido razón; no solo eran compatibles en mente y alma, sino también en cuerpo. Incluso antes de conocerse, su cuerpo se había preparado exclusivamente para Jim, y las fuerzas en el universo lo habían llevado finalmente a él.

No importaba si era humano o vulcano, era suficiente para su _T'hy'la_ y eso era lo único que importaba.

Spock no encontraba ni fuerzas para moverse de lo impresionado y extasiado que estaba... por lo menos hasta que escuchó el grito de McCoy.

\- "¡Que acabo de decir mocoso! ¡Qué demonios haces subiéndote a un árbol, deja que otro se rompa el cuello con la caída! ¡Baja de allí!"

\- "Boooooones... deja de exagerar tanto."

Bien... el milagro le iba a sacar canas tempranas.

\- "¡ _Ashayam_! ¡Baja de allí!"

 

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Sorry por la demora... no logré terminar el fic dentro del mes de Setiembre, pero de que lo termino, lo hago. Solo faltan dos capítulos más y tengo toda la intención de escribirlos. Que puedo decir, la vida real interfirió en grande en mi vida de fan y con todo no me quejo, fueron cosas buenas.

También me disculpo por el drama, yo misma estuve a punto de lagrimear en más de un momento al escribir esto. Me salió tan absolutamente trágica la vida de Jim antes de Spock, que ahora se lo voy a compensar como pueda... merece ser feliz... pero faltan dos capítulos ¡Aún así, soy de finales felices! Jim merece un abrazo de grupo.

En fin, espero que hayan tenido un buen Setiembre, y que Octubre les vaya mucho mejor. Rían, lloren, hagan locuras, logren metas y consuman mucho Spirk.

 

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	5. Capítulo V: Leonard H. McCoy

**Título: 5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia 1:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Advertencia 2:** Christina Chapel sigue como enfermera en el Enterprise y Pike sobrevivió al ataque de Khan y aunque tardó mucho en recuperarse y casi muere en más de una ocasión, lo logró y sigue siendo el almirante que vela por Kirk.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Spirk a nivel mundial, feliz día del Spirk este 15 de Setiembre del 2015. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Capítulo V: Leonard H. McCoy**

\- "Entiendo."- dijo el capitán Kirk con un tono calmado, demasiado calmado para la presente situación. A Spock le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Jim había estado bloqueando el vínculo entre los dos durante los últimos 23.8 minutos, justo después de que la joven cautiva que trataban de liberar, Rersa, hija del gobernador Rokarilo del planeta clase M conocido como Toderus, quien había sido secuestrada por el pirata espacial orion Krisus; había mostrado su desencanto al conocer al famoso capitán Kirk, al que tildó de 'gordo' con cierto descuido a pesar de su situación de rehén.

James T. Kirk no estaba gordo, estaba embarazado, con un feto de 4 meses y 2 días creciendo en su interior y en la humilde opinión de Spock, no existía ser más hermoso en el universo. Sin embargo Jim se encontraba bastante susceptible ante la percepción de otras personas en relación a su aspecto físico, sin importar lo que Spock le dijese o asegurase.

Y aquella jovencita había llamado al capitán del Enterprise 'gordo'.

Y Jim estaba demasiado calmado.

Spock sabía que no era el único en el puente con los nervios a flor de piel debido a la actitud del capitán en aquellos momentos.

Jim inhaló y exhaló el aire de manera profunda y calvó sus ojos azules en la figura del pirata espacial, el cual mantenía cerca de él a la prisionera, como podía apreciarse en un tercio de la pantalla del puente justo al centro, la cual temblaba visiblemente a su lado.

Spock notó que el capitán observó a la pareja durante un minuto entero, antes de dar una rápida mirada tanto al padre de la chica, quien estaba a la derecha de la pantalla, como a los dos almirantes de la Flota que estaban a la izquierda de la misma, actuando como mediadores al igual que el Enterprise.

\- "Así que, un cargamento completo de Dilitium procesado a cambio de la libertad de la... señorita Rersa..."

\- "Así es."- replicó el pirata.

El capitán entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, colocó los codos sobre las piernas y la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados.

Toda aquella calma estaba comenzando a hacer sudar al resto de la tripulación en el puente.

\- "Parece un pedido razonable."- dijo finalmente el capitán, ganándose con ello las miradas incrédulas de casi todos en el puente y la pantalla, y la mirada triunfante del pirata- "Excepto..."- continuó de pronto el hombre, logrando ahora una nueva ronda de miradas- "Que este no es un caso de secuestro real, por lo cual el pedido no me parece razonable en lo absoluto."

Tras aquella declaración el infierno pareció estallar en la pantalla, sin embargo el capitán parecía ajeno a los gritos del gobernador o de los almirantes, manteniendo su vista fija en algo... en alguien, Spock pudo ver con claridad lo que el capitán observaba. Era la joven secuestrada, quien de pronto mostraba la piel violeta dos tonos más pálida.

\- "¡¿Qué acaso no sabe lo que le haré a esta chica si no me pagan lo que pido?!"- preguntó el pirata furioso.

La sonrisa secreta, que de pronto trataba de aflorar en los labios del capitán, sin duda no era una buena señal.

\- "Tal vez volver a meterle mano a tu novia una vez más, tal y como lo ha venido haciendo desde que comenzó esta... farsa. Pero quien soy yo para asegurar que en realidad es tu novia, cuando tal vez solo sea una aventura... mis disculpas."- agregó el rubio de forma casual la última frase, al ver el rostro de completa traición del pirata.

Y las mejillas de la joven se encendieron de un furioso color púrpura.

\- "¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Krisus me ama!"

Y de pronto todos los presentes, con excepción del capitán, tenían los labios abiertos y estaban faltos de palabras.

La sonrisa secreta terminó de salir a flote.

\- "¡Rersa!"- dijo el pirata espacial casi con desmayo mientras miraba a la joven que de pronto se tapaba con ambas manos la boca mientras una expresión de miedo cruzaba por sus ojos.

\- "¡RERSA!"- rugió el gobernador mientras su cerebro terminaba de procesar el hecho de que su propia hija no solo lo había engañado, sino que lo estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo frente a propios y extraños.

\- "Ay, Rersa..."- murmuró el capitán mientras que por fin Spock captaba uno de sus pensamientos. _*Ahora quien es el gordo, mocosa bocona.*_

Si no fuese porque Spock era un vulcano en todo el sentido de la palabra, hubiese rodado los ojos mientras dejaba salir una sonrisilla sarcástica. Pero era un vulcano y no lo hizo.

El gobernador, que estaba en una nave al costado de la nave pirata, cortó comunicación con la Federación y se alistó para caerle con todo al intruso y recobrar a su hija, seguramente para darle unas buenas nalgadas a la niña. Pero esa telenovela ya no era problema ni de la Federación ni del Enterprise, así que con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, Jim Kirk se dirigió a los almirantes que lo miraban aún sin creérselo.

\- "¿Algún otro asunto de extrema importancia con el cual el Enterprise deba lidiar?"

Los almirantes simplemente se despidieron y desconectaron, dejando así al Enterprise a solas, con su capitán mostrando una sonrisa ganadora y un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

\- "Señor Sulu, fije nuevo rumbo al cuadrante Zeta 86."

Sulu tomó unos segundos para configurar las coordenadas.

\- "Rumbo fijado, señor."

\- "Sáquenos de aquí."

\- "Si, señor."

\- "Bien, bien capitán, señor. Si ya terminó de dejar en ridículo a jovencitas en busca de amores piratas, tiene una cita conmigo en la enfermería."- dijo de pronto el doctor, quien justo había llegado al puente una hora atrás para arrastrar al capitán a su chequeo prenatal semanal cuando se dio la llamada de los altos mandos de la Federación y todo el drama pirata espacial comenzó.

Kirk gruñó, pero Spock sabía que éste conocía demasiado bien al doctor como para tratar de poner alguna excusa. Y además era por el bien del bebé.

\- "Señor Spock, queda al mando."

\- "Entendido capitán."- respondió el medio vulcano mientras se paraba de su sitio en la estación científica para moverse hacia la silla del capitán, aunque antes de aquello se giró hacia el doctor y abrió la boca- "Doctor McCoy..."

\- "Si, si. Ya sé. Cualquier cosa te aviso de inmediato..."- gruñó el hombre- "Como si no fuese a correr a enfermería en cuanto acabe el turno alpha en 20 minutos."

\- "19.3 minutos para ser más exactos, doctor."

El hombre gruñó de nuevo mientras arrastraba a un sonriente Jim al turboelevador en tanto que Spock terminaba de posicionarse en la silla del capitán.

Y tras cerciorarse de que no hubiese alguna novedad en algún área dentro de la nave y que todo estuviese tranquilo fuera de ella, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había cambiado en su vida desde la noticia que le diese Jim acerca de su pronta paternidad. Parecía un sueño, pero era bastante real; y varios sucesos acreditaban aquello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todo comenzó tras el regreso del equipo de exploración a la nave, tras el anuncio que Spock prácticamente había obligado a su capitán a realizar frente a la tripulación presente en el planeta. 

En primer lugar, teniendo en cuenta que la oficialidad de su relación pronto sería conocida dentro de la nave y que esto definitivamente traspasaría los límites de la misma, tanto Jim como Spock decidieron dar la noticia de manera personal a aquellos que debían de saberlo.

\- "Solo tenemos un rango de diferencia y hay precedentes... llenamos los formularios y me dejas a mi manejar esto, Spock."- había dicho el humano a su pareja mientras trataba de verse calmado.

Spock sabía cómo estaban en realidad las cosas, pero dejó a Jim hacerlo todo a su modo, apenas manteniéndose a su lado cuando hicieron la llamada al almirante Pike.

\- "Ey, Chris."- saludó un nervioso Jim Kirk a quien consideraba un amigo y mentor.

\- "¡Jim! Esto es inusual..."- estudió la sonrisa nerviosa del capitán y lanzó un suspiro- "¿Ahora qué paso?"- preguntó con un aire de resignación.

El rubio rió otro poco con nerviosismo antes de proceder a hacer un resumen de todo. Para cuando finalizó 2.3 horas después, Christopher Pike estaba, literalmente, mudo.

Y le duró un rato.

\- "Embarazado."- fue lo que dijo finalmente, como tratando de encontrar algún sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jim asintió de manera repetida, Spock a su lado lo hizo una sola vez. Pike gruñó. Kirk se apresuró a proseguir.

\- "Ya llenamos todas las formas necesarias y mandamos nuestro nuevo estatus al comando. Todo debería de estar en regla para... bueno, para cuando terminen con el papeleo, supongo."

Pike volvió a gruñir y murmuró algo tan despacio que ni Spock logró captarlo. Luego de eso se quedó en silencio y mirándolos sin mirarlos, algo que Spock había notado que los humanos hacían cuando se concentraban tanto en sus propios pensamientos que el exterior dejaba de existir. Finalmente el almirante miró a la pareja, esta vez si reparando en la presencia de ambos.

\- "Un bebé... bien, supongo que podré usarlo a mi favor y la Flota tendrá que apurar la instauración de ese viejo proyecto casi olvidado... no querrán seguir perdiendo buenos oficiales solo porque estos comienzan a formar familias, no cuando los últimos ataques a la Tierra han diezmado tanto el número..."- siguió murmurando como para si mismo y Spock notó que Jim no se atrevía ni a respirar demasiado fuerte- "No querrán perder a sus dos oficiales estrella... si, el proyecto de familias en las naves, es lo adecuado. Comenzaré a mover las cosas... algo bueno podré sacar de todo esto"- finalizó Pike y miró a la pareja, como recordando de pronto que no estaba solo, suspiró- "Pero en serio muchacho, deja de meterte en situaciones tan... únicas y tan seguido, ya no estoy para estos trotes."

A Jim se le iluminaron los ojos y parte de su preocupación menguó.

\- "¡Gracias Chris! Sabía que podía contar contigo."- dijo el rubio de manera efusiva.

Y no era para menos, ese hombre no solo había reclutado a Jim, sino que había protegido su espalda en más de una ocasión y al parecer esta vez tampoco iba a defraudar a su joven capitán predilecto.

\- "Si, si... yo no celebraría tan rápido. No creo que Nogura me la deje tan fácil, pero te apoyaré en esto también."- Pike suspiró y sonrió de pronto- "Supongo que un felicidades se aplica a la ocasión. Manténganme informado. Pike fuera."- y la pantalla se oscureció toda.

Jim finalmente relajó su postura y se permitió recargarse contra Spock, quien lo recibió con gusto.

\- "Ahora te sientes más tranquilo, ashayam."- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Igualmente el rubio asintió.

\- "Si, con Chris enterado de todo y de nuestra parte, podremos hacer frente a los del Alto Mando con toda esta situación."- Jim miró a Spock- "Es que desde que la pareja sentimental de Chris fue en algún momento su primer oficial, bien... venga lo que venga lo enfrentaré junto a ti Spock, pero con un aliado todo es más fácil."

Spock asintió ante aquella línea de pensamiento pues sabía a lo que se refería el rubio a pesar de que al hablar solo había dado vueltas al asunto. El Alto Mando no iba a reaccionar bien ante la novedad de tener al capitán y al primer oficial de su nave bandera en una relación sentimental y mucho menos si dicho capitán se encontraba en estado de preñez, puesto que esto evitaba que la connotada nave pudiese ser usada en situaciones de alto riesgo. Era lo más lógico.

Spock lo entendía, pero su apoyo y lealtad se encontraban con su pareja, quien ahora era el inicio de su propia familia.

Finalmente Spock se decidió a cambiar ligeramente el tema, aunque no tanto.

\- "Ahora solo falta dar a conocer la noticia a los demás interesados, y luego hacer un anuncio formal a la tripulación."

Si, formal. Porque informalmente gracias al equipo que bajó al planeta un día atrás, media nave ya estaba enterada y la otra mitad se encontraba en camino de enterarse.

Esta vez fue el capitán el que gruñó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todo anuncio tuvo que postergarse debido a una emergencia de último minuto. Nada inusual, tan solo el pequeño ataque de dos aves de presa Klingon, las cuales persiguieron al Enterprise durante unas cuantas horas.

Para cuando el Enterprise logró por fin sacudirse a sus persecutores, el capitán estaba más preocupado por los 8 heridos en Ingeniería que por dar aviso alguno, y ni bien terminó su turno fue directo a enfermería dejando a Spock a cargo del puente durante un turno más, solo por si acaso.

No fue sino hasta pasados 5 días que Spock pudo volver a sacar el tema a colación, expresando su deseo de comunicarle las novedades a Sarek, su padre y líder de la casa de Surak. Jim hizo un puchero.

\- "¿No podemos avisarle a Selik y dejar que él se lo diga a tu padre?"- preguntó de manera encantadora- "Porque estoy seguro de que a Selik le alegrará la noticia y sabrá como decirlo para que suene super bien y..."

\- " _Ashal-ve_ "- Spock cortó la cascada de palabras de su pareja- "Por muy tentador que suene, aún así es mi deber el avisar a mi padre."

Jim hizo más pucheros, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

\- "¿Ahora?"

\- "No necesariamente."- respondió el medio vulcano.

A Jim de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- "Entonces... ¿Tienes tiempo para conseguirme un poco más de ese yogurth congelado de Plomeek? Creo que a Orejitas se le ha antojado un poco más."

Spock casi sonríe ante el pedido. Mucho había cambiado en poco tiempo, en especial desde que Jim se enteró de su estado de gravidez. Era como si alguien hubiese apretado algún botón en él y de pronto todos los síntomas de un embarazo se hubiesen decidido a presentarse de repente.

Jim había comenzado a sentir nauseas matutinas, pero durante la madrugada más que durante la mañana y Spock con bastante predisposición asistía al pobre hombre y lo arrullaba luego con el fin de ayudarlo a dormir. Además, 3 días atrás Jim se había sentido de repente 'cautivado' por el aroma de la sopa de Plomeek, que era la usual elección de Spock para el desayuno o la cena, y tras probarla se había sentido simplemente fascinado por el sabor, si bien no por la textura. Tras unas horas de pensarlo mucho y algunos experimentos en el replicador, Spock dio con la solución. Yogurth congelado de Plomeek. Perfecto si los sonidos que hacía Jim al comerlo significaban algo, y aquello se convirtió en el antojo predilecto de su pareja y de Orejitas, que que era como de pronto Jim insistía en llamar al feto.

\- "Spock no podemos llamarlo 'el bebé' y mucho menos 'el feto' todo el tiempo, y además va a tener lindas orejitas picudas como su otro papá."

\- " _Sa-mekh_."- replicó Spock extasiado, explicándole luego a Jim que aquella era la palabra vulcana para designar al padre.

\- "Papá y _Sa-mekh_... me gusta."- había respondido Jim justo antes de llenarse la boca de yogurth congelado.

Spock salió del recuerdo dentro de su recuerdo para introducir las especificaciones de otra porción de yogurth en el replicador, tras lo cual decidió hablar con su padre al día siguiente.

Y a la noche siguiente, luego de asegurarse de estar en rango de comunicación con Vafer-Tor y chequear que fuese una hora prudente en el planeta, Spock inició la comunicación sin más retrasos.

\- "Spock."- saludó Sarek ni bien se inició la video llamada.

\- " _Sa-mekh_ , espero que te encuentres bien de salud y tus días sean productivos y satifactorios."- respondió a su vez Spock.

\- "Lo son, y mi salud es aceptable."- contestó el vulcano mayor- "¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada, hijo mío."- preguntó entonces Sarek con curiosidad bien disimulada.

Spock tardó unos segundos en ordenar sus ideas y finalmente contestó.

\- "Como líder de la casa de Surak, es mi deber informarte que hace aproximadamente 2.5 meses entré en la fase de _Plak Tow_ debido a la aparición de mi primer _'Tiempo'_."

Sarek miró impactado a su hijo por un minuto completo antes de murmurar.

\- "El sanador Sovik se equivocó."

\- "El sanador Sovik se equivocó."- confirmó Spock con satisfacción, aunque sin demostrarlo por supuesto.

Sarek se compuso con rapidez.

\- "He de suponer, teniendo en cuenta tu estado de lucidez y buena salud, que encontraste a quien... te asistiese... con tu _'Tiempo'_."

Spock asintió de manera lenta antes de responder.

\- "Para ser más específicos, fui asistido por mi _T'hy'la_."- dijo con suavidad, de alguna manera regodeándose en las ligeras respuestas faciales que demostraban lo aturdido que se encontraba su progenitor, así que continuó- "Quien por cierto se encuentra en estado de gravidez. El feto es, por supuesto, mío."

Una de las cejas de Sarek crispó de manera visible.

\- "Al parecer el sanador Sovik se equivocó en más de un aspecto en relación a los resultados que nos dio sobre ti."

¡Oh! Spock se sentía en una nube.

\- "Al parecer así fue, padre."

Minuto de silencio.

\- "En ese caso, si tuvieses a bien brindarme el nombre de tu... _T'hy'la_ , podré incluir dicho nombre en las actas familiares de la casa de Surak, y arreglar una unión ante nuestra gente cuando se tenga la ocasión."

Spock ladeó la cabeza, no había recordado aquello en lo absoluto, pero sin duda la idea de que Jim sea reconocido como su T'hy'la ante todos los vulcanos era satisfactoria. Asintió.

\- "Es el capitán del Enterprise, James Tiberius Kirk."

La actitud de Sarek cambió de pronto.

\- "Spock"- dijo en un tono extrañamente serio- "El _'Tiempo'_ para un vulcano y aún más el vínculo _T'hy'la_ son asuntos de extrema importancia, no es lógico en absoluto el inventar historias acerca de..."

\- "¡Ey, Spock! ¿Estás aquí?"- Sarek fue interrumpido por la voz de un rubio humano en pijamas que había entrado a las habitaciones del primer oficial por medio de baño compartido de ambos y que ahora se encontraba en busca de dicho primer oficial mientras hablaba en voz alta de manera casual y se dirigía a la vez hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su objetivo- "Estaba pensando."- dijo muy alegre mientras aparecía por el marco de la puerta y se llevaba otra cucharada de yogurth congelado a la boca, sin notar lo que su pareja hacia- "¿Qué dices de helado de Plomeek? A Orejitas le... ¡Oh! Buenas noches Sarek ¡Cielos! Lo siento, lo siento... te veo luego Spock."- y el humano desapareció de manera rápida de las habitaciones, dejando escuchar un segundo después el ruido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse.

Spock inclinó la cabeza pensativo... helado de Plomeek. Sus reservas mermarían antes de acabar el primer trimestre de gestación.

Pero antes, tenía una conversación que finalizar.

\- "Siento la interrupción... ¿Padre?"

Pero Sarek tenía la vista pegada a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el humano.

\- "Era... ¿Era eso... Plomeek?"- preguntó el vulcano mayor con un tono de voz extraño.

\- "Yogurth congelado de Plomeek."- especificó el menor.

Sarek exhaló con fuerza.

\- "Tu madre exigió dulce helado de Plomeek durante casi toda su gestación... yo... ingresaré el nombre del capitán Kirk a las actas familiares... y enviaré una carga de Plomeek a la siguiente estación espacial en la que el Enterprise tenga una parada."

Spock nunca había visto a su padre tan exaltado, a excepción de aquel terrible día en el que su madre falleció. Sin embargo el aire de exaltación era por completo diferente, era vibrante no fatídico.

\- " _Sa-mekh_..."- inició Spock, pero el vulcano mayor lo interrumpió.

\- "Spock, por favor mantenme informado de los avances de la gestación y de cualquier necesidad, inconveniente o emergencia que se presente. Será un honor para mi el poder ofrecer mi apoyo. Larga vida y prosperidad hijo mío, para ti... y tu familia."- finalmente se despidió el mayor alzando la mano en el Ta'al mientras un brillo desconocido para Spock iluminaba los ojos oscuros de su progenitor... un orgullo muy diferente al que había demostrado Sarek por Spock hasta el momento.

\- "Paz y larga vida, _Sa-mekh_."- se despidió Spock justo antes de que la comunicación se cortase.

Un minuto después iba en busca de su capitán para compartir las buenas nuevas.

\- "¡¿Casarnos?! ¡¿Tú papá nos va a arreglar un matrimonio?!"- preguntó el rubio con el corazón en la mano y la cucharita con yogurth en el suelo.

\- "Un enlace vulcano, en realidad. Pero podría decirse que es equivalente a un matrimonio en la Tierra."

Jim se sentó luciendo casi aterrado, Spock hizo lo mejor que pudo para tranquilizarlo y no sentirse ofendido, y al final lo distrajo sugiriendo contactar a Selik para dar la noticia.

Funcionó.

\- "¡Un bebé!"- celebró Selik con esa soltura humana que Spock dudaba algún día lograr demostrar.

\- "¡Sep!"- contestó Jim feliz- "Y por ahora está bautizado como Orejitas, por lo menos hasta que Bones nos avise lo que va a ser, ya luego pensaremos en un buen nombre para él o ella."

A Selik los ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas en estado de supernova.

\- "Jamás pensé que algo como esto fuese posible. Es un milagro."- la emoción del medio vulcano mayor se desbordaba a través de la pantalla.

\- "Lo sé, sobre todo con eso de que tanto Spock como yo somos estériles."- comentó Jim a la ligera.

\- "¿Estériles?"- preguntó Selik extrañado.

\- "Tú y tu Jim no fueron diagnosticados con esterilidad también?"- fue la pregunta del rubio ante la reacción del mayor.

Spock observó a su contraparte, igualmente interesado.

\- "No, por supuesto que no. En el universo del cual provengo, tanto Jim como yo tuvimos descendencia, aunque no entre nosotros. Y esa es toda la información que puedo ofrecer."

Jim y Spock se miraron.

\- "Entonces el otro se llevó el premio, seguro no estuvo en Tarsus."- comentó una vez más el rubio a la ligera, aunque esta vez más para sí mismo que para los otros presentes.

Sin embargo la inmediata reacción de Selik, ante el lugar mencionado, desmintió aquello. Tanto Spock como Jim pudieron ver los ojos oscuros cubrirse de pena.

\- "Oh, mi joven muchacho... lamento tanto saber que ese episodio fue constante también en este universo. Esperaba que no hubiese sido así."

El lamento en las facciones del medio vulcano era tan genuino que Jim sintió su rostro arder.

\- " _Kaiidth_."- finalmente Spock cortó aquello- "Ahora Jim no está solo y eso es lo que importa."

Selik asintió ante lo dicho por su joven contraparte y Jim se recargó en su pareja, sintiéndose querido y protegido por lo que Spock podía leer a través del vínculo que compartían.

Al final Selik le comentó a ambos oficiales, tal como lo había hecho antes Sarek con Spock, sobre la profunda fijación que desarrolló Amanda Grayson por el dulce helado de Plomeek, tras lo cual salió a colación los antojos de Jim por preparados lácteos con sabor a Plomeek, con lo cual un segundo cargamento de Plomeek le fue prometido al primer oficial del Enterprise en menos de un día. Spock no se negó, sobretodo luego de sacar cuentas de cuanto iba a quedar para él si es que Jim continuaba ingiriendo aquellas altas cantidades de Plomeek.

Y por supuesto Selik quedó como abuelo honorario de Orejitas.

Ahora solo faltaba una llamada.

\- "No sé Spock, seguro que mi madre está muy ocupada con su misión. Nunca tiene, de todas maneras, tiempo para recibir mis videollamadas."- expresó el rubio con algo de resentimiento mal disimulado.

Pero Spock se decidió a no claudicar en aquello.

\- " _Ashayam_ , estoy seguro de que luego te lamentaras por no haber hecho por lo menos el esfuerzo de avisar a tu familia, de una manera u otra."

Jim pareció pensárselo un rato, aunque aún incómodo.

\- "Creo que tengo una mejor idea."- dijo finalmente antes de que volviesen a posicionarse en frente de la pantalla y Jim introdujese datos de comunicación desconocidos para Spock, tras lo cual ambos tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que una joven mujer les contestase.

\- "¡Jim!"- exclamó con sorpresa- "¿Y ese milagro?"

La sonrisa del rubio fue un tanto forzada.

\- "Hola Aurelan ¿Se encuentra Sam en casa?"

Spock observó a la mujer darle una larga y estudiada mirada a su capitán antes de asentir y desaparecer de la pantalla, solo para ser sustituida por un niño humano de unos siete años estándar.

\- "Hola Peter."- saludó Jim de manera juguetona y el pequeño niño humano sonrió de la misma forma.

Pero no hubo tiempo para más, pues un par de segundos después un par de brazos alzaban al niño humano mientras que el adulto dueño de esos brazos aparecía en pantalla, para luego pasarle el niño a la mujer que había contestado la llamada inicialmente. Spock pensó, de manera correcta, que aquel humano era el hermano mayor de su _T'hy'la_.

El humano, Sam, miró con curiosidad nada disimulada a su hermano menor.

\- "Vaya"- dijo finalmente el hombre- "Es una verdadera sorpresa Jimmy, casi no me lo creo cuando Aurelan me avisó de tu llamada y no estoy muy seguro de si me llamas por algo bueno o algo malo, así que ¿Qué te hace llamarme el día de hoy, hermanito?"

Spock observó a su humano inhalar hondo y exhalar de manera pausada antes de poner otra sonrisa falsa en su rostro, algo al parecer bastante obvio para su hermano mayor, por la manera en la cual cambió su lenguaje corporal ante la actitud del capitán del Enterprise.

\- "Sam ¿Recuerdas cuando Aurelan quedó embarazada y yo fui el primero al que se lo contaste?... Bueno, digamos que estoy devolviendo la cortesía."

Spock observó con sorpresa la reacción del Kirk mayor, la cual no era en absoluto de alegría o siquiera de sorpresa neutral, sino más bien de shock, aprensión y hasta molestia.

\- "¡¿Perdiste la cabeza, James?! ¡¿Embarazaste a alguien siendo capitán y en medio del maldito espacio?!"

Por su parte Jim no parecía sorprendido por la reacción, más bien se mostró molesto también.

\- "Vaya Sam, me apabullas con tanta solidaridad. Por favor, no pierdas tu sueño pensando nombres tal y como yo lo hice alguna vez cuando esperaban a Peter... me las arreglaré solo."

¿Solo? Spock lanzó una mirada de reproche hacia Jim, puesto que éste no estaba solo, Spock estaba bastante presente.

\- "Jim..."- Sam apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, en un acto de completa exasperación- "Como se te ocurre ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que hará mamá cuando se entere? Por todos los cielos ¿Lo sabe ella?"

Jim se encogió de hombros.

\- "No. Y no tengo planeado decírselo."

\- "¿Y no crees que se enterará cuando quien quiera que sea la mujer a la que has embarazado comience a... Un momento ¡Jim! ¡Tú eres estéril! Demonios ¡Te embaucaron, idiota! ¡No es tuyo!"

Spock mandó una mirada dura hacia el humano en la pantalla y de pronto Sam pareció percatarse de la presencia extra en la pantalla por primera vez.

Pero antes de que Sam pudiese decir algo más o de que Spock abriese la boca, Jim los superó a ambos.

\- "Sam, el bebé es mío... créeme. Y no habrá pompa ni fanfarria por parte de mujer alguna, porque el embarazado soy yo. Por cierto, te presento a mi primer oficial, Spock... quien como notarás es un vulcano y es además mi pareja sentimental y donador del 50% del pasajero que llevo dentro... si, si, Tarsus, y es todo lo que se hablará sobre eso."- Jim tomó aire y continuó- "Y antes de que grites más incoherencias; no pienso dar a luz y morir en el espacio, no pienso pedirte permiso a ti o a nuestra madre para gestar este bebé y darlo a luz en el espacio, no pienso ser atacado por una nave romulana del futuro a cargo de un loco mientras doy a luz a este bebé en el espacio. Y puedes agregar un no delante de cualquier otra oración restrictiva sobre el hecho de mi persona dando a luz que se te ocurra."- los hombros de Jim cayeron entonces, como si de pronto un gran peso se hubiese instaurado sobre ellos, y Spock detestó la imagen derrotada que de pronto su _T'hy'la_ ofrecía- "Y antes de que vayas a acusarme por allí, recuerda que te di más del 100% de mi apoyo cuando lo necesitaste. No te pido que te conviertas en mi leal escudero, tan solo... no me lo hagas más difícil."

Por lo menos Samuel Kirk tuvo la decencia de parecer apenado, tras lo cual asintió.

\- "Super... Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Dile a Peter que espere algo divertido para Navidad. Nos hablamos."

Y tras eso el rubio cortó la comunicación.

\- "¿Contento?"- preguntó Jim a Spock, quien asintió sin mediar palabra alguna- "Bien, porque esta es la primera y última vez que pienso pasar por esto ¿Entendiste?"

\- "Bastante comprensible, _ashal-ve_."

Y tras eso solo quedó avisarle a la tripulación, lo cual como había sido supuesto por la pareja antes, solo fue una confirmación a lo que todos sabían y fue una noticia bien recibida en líneas generales, lo que al final decantó en una insana fijación, en la opinión de Spock, de todos por tratar de tocar el vientre de su _T'hy'la_.

Spock volvió a los gruñidos para alejar los innecesarios y no deseados tocamientos.

Eso le valió risas de parte de Jim, gruñidos de exasperación de parte del doctor y miradas de desconcierto de parte del resto de la tripulación.

Podía vivir con todo eso.

Y así pasó el primer trimestre del embarazo y luego otro mes más, con el mundo de Kirk y Spock poniéndose de cabeza y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese o quisiese evitarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los recuerdos cesaron y Spock reprimió un suspiro cuando por fin el turno alpha acabó y el medio vulcano esperó apenas el tiempo necesario para que los tripulantes del siguiente turno tomasen sus puestos, antes de encaminarse con dirección a los dominios del oficial médico en jefe, donde su _T'hy'la_ se encontraba para su chequeo semanal.

Muchos decían que era un poco exagerado por parte de McCoy revisar semanalmente el desarrollo del feto, pero Spock agradecía el sobre proteccionismo del doctor para con su pareja como no había agradecido nada en su vida.

Pronto Spock se encontraba frente a las puertas del área de enfermería, y al abrirse estas pudo distinguir sin duda alguna la risa de su pareja, cristalina y burlona, así como los gruñidos del doctor. Y fue a estos dos a los que encontró al ingresar al área destinada a la examinación del feto; y con los dos oficiales encontró también a la enfermera Chapel y a la doctora Carol Marcus, ésta última compartiendo las risas junto a su _T'hy'la_ siendo, al parecer, esto la causa de los gruñidos del galeno.

\- "Pero Bones ¿Qué pasó con el parto de octillizos de aquella Gorn? Yo apenas llevo uno, debería de ser pan comido para ti."

La doctora Marcus simplemente rió más ante el nuevo gruñido del doctor, mientras que la sonrisa en el rostro del capitán era de aquellas que el humano llamaba, de manera poco lógica, las de 200 Watts. Término que sin embargo Spock encontraba aceptable e incluso acertado. Jim parecía iluminarlo todo al sonreír y reír.

\- "¡Ey, Spock!"- saludó entonces Jim con alegría al notar la presencia de su pareja.

\- "Ah, duende. Llegaste. A ver si pones a este mocoso en vereda, que no se queda quieto para llevar en paz los exámenes."

\- "¡Bones! ¡Eso no es cierto!"- se quejó el rubio en completa actitud de ultraje, lo cual hizo tan solo reír más a la doctora Marcus y a la enfermera Chapel, y lanzar una sonrisita sarcástica al doctor.

\- "Veré de hacer lo posible para lograr un comportamiento aceptable de parte del capitán, doctor. Sin embargo, no prometo buenos resultados."- respondió el medio vulcano a la ligera.

\- "¡Spock!"- se volvió a quejar el aludido, sacando más sonrisas de las rubias.

Finalmente el primer oficial se colocó al lado de su pareja y tomo su mano, suprimiendo la sensación de incomodidad al ser observado en dicho gesto por terceros.

\- "Enfermera Chapel."- saludó Spock- "Doctora Marcus; no esperaba encontrarla aquí."

\- "Hoy me tocaba mi primera revisión física del año, y me falta la ginecológica... y el capitán me está ayudando a convencer al doctor McCoy de ser quien me practique ese exámen... con eso de que se está volviendo un experto en ginecología y obstetricia." 

Y si, Spock reconoció el doble significado implícito de aquella oración, coronada por el movimiento de cejas insinuante de la rubia hacia el galeno, quien nuevamente gruñía incómodo, para beneplácito de los tres rubios presentes.

\- "¿Y desde cuando se formó el condenado club de 'Fastidiemos la existencia de McCoy'?"- gruñó el pobre doctor antes de correr un último exámen con el tricorder sobre Jim- "Bien, eso es todo por ahora, ya puedes levantarte Jim... dame un minuto para organizar tus hypos vitamínicas de esta semana, Christine te irá administrando las de hoy."

El rubio hizo un puchero al escuchar eso, pero no se quejó en absoluto mientras la enfermera alistaba las hypos solicitadas por su oficial en jefe.

\- "Spock."- llamó entonces el doctor- "Conmigo para darte las hypos."

Al medio vulcano le pareció un pedido un poco raro, puesto que por lo general el doctor alistaba todo y luego se lo entregaba a la pareja con unas últimas indicaciones, pero igual siguió al doctor a su despacho sin replicar nada. Y no le gustó cuando al ingresar a dicho despacho, la puerta se cerró y el galeno se paró sobre su sitio y lo miró de frente, sin ninguna intención de ordenar ninguna hypo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

\- "Doctor ¿Sucede algo con Jim?"- preguntó el primer oficial con aprensión, y para su completo terror vio a McCoy exhalar uno de esos suspiros que no presagiaban nada bueno.

\- "Bien Spock, como decía mi tatara abuelo, al toro se lo toma por los cuernos. Si Spock, sucede algo con Jim."

Spock sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado y pronto necesitó sentarse y observó a McCoy posicionar una silla frente a él y tomar asiento igualmente.

\- "No te voy a ir con rodeos. Esto es lo que sucede: Jim no es, en lo absoluto, una persona saludable. Además es un hombre, y es humano... y todo eso está dificultando este embarazo.

Spock abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pronto la cerró al no saber siquiera por donde comenzar. El doctor continuó.

\- "Mira Spock, yo sé que tú y Jim están ilusionados con este bebé ¡Maldición, duende! Yo mismo estoy emocionado con este bebé, voy a ser después de todo el padrino Bones una vez que nazca... Pero si queremos que este embarazo llegue a buen término, tú y yo vamos a tener que cuidar de Jim el doble y te voy a explicar porque, para que sepas que síntomas buscar ¿Estás conmigo?"

Spock asintió.

\- "Bien. En primer lugar, está que Jim no es una persona saludable. Si, pasó sus exámenes médicos hace 5 meses, pero no estaba embarazado y Spock, Jim tiene uno de los peores sistemas inmunológicos que he visto. Es alérgico a casi 200 alimentos lo que me hace muy difícil hacerle una cartilla nutricional como la que debería de consumir en su estado; es igualmente alérgico a 38 compuestos base de medicamentos y estoy seguro que la lista seguirá creciendo por lo cual no puedo recetarle todos los complejos vitamínicos ni ponerlo bajo los tratamientos completos que asegurarían un poco de paz mental para mi hasta que este embarazo llegue a su fin. Demonios, es alérgico al Retinax V... ¿quién es alérgico al Retinax V por todos los cielos? Maldición Spock, podría hacer una guía práctica con todos los tratamientos que le doy a Jim por sus alergias y esa guía estaría más completa que la que usa actualmente el personal médico de la Flota."- gruñó finalmente el doctor con desdén, para luego continuar- "Además, como dije, Jim es un hombre. Puede que le hayan añadido el equipo para hacer a tu bebé, pero carece de todo lo demás. Estoy administrándole las hormonas, vitaminas y demás menjunjes que su sistema inmune me permite administrarle y que en el caso de ser mujer su cuerpo produciría de manera natural pero en este caso no lo hace; pero como ya te indiqué, no creo que sea suficiente y no puedo hacer más. Lo cual nos lleva a lo último, Jim es humano y su bebé no lo es porque tú no lo eres. Spock, ese bebé no solo consume lo que un bebé humano consume, sino también lo que un bebé vulcano consume y allí vamos al al meollo del problema; Jim ES humano. El bebé a pesar de que debería ser 3/4 partes humano, se muestra mayormente como un vulcano porque ¡Oh, sorpresa! y esto es completamente a causa de tus genes, duende; la genética vulcana es dominante sobre la genética humana por lo que he podido concluir a partir de los datos que estoy obteniendo de Jim y los datos que me proporcionaste sobre el embarazo de tu madre; así que ese bebé va a ser un pequeño duende orejudo de sangre verde ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa Spock?... Exacto, que ese bebé está absorbiéndole a Jim el cobre que él produce y el que no produce también. Y de nuevo ¿Qué significa eso? Significa que Jim ahora es propenso a un cuadro de anemia, a desmayos y a otras maravillas, por lo cual su sistema inmune me va a dar más problemas de los habituales si es que no le echas un ojo y el otro también cuando yo no pueda hacerlo. Así que así quedamos y desde ahora te digo, que medio vulcano o no, especie protegida o no; voy a patearte el trasero y luego a llenarte de hypos repletas de virus de toda la galaxia hasta tenerte suplicando piedad en medio del suelo de mis enfermería si es que Jim no sale bien parado de esta ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro para que tu privilegiado y lógico cerebro de duende haya entendido todo?"

Spock casi en estado de shock y sin poder articular palabra alguna, tan solo asintió.

McCoy, al parecer más tranquilo (aunque no lo suficiente, nunca lo suficiente) luego de haber sacado de su pecho todo aquello, se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de sus gabinetes, de donde sacó una caja con hypos y pequeños frascos de píldoras que estaban definitivamente en cantidades mayores a las de la última semana.

El doctor le explicó a Spock que se administraba cada día y a que hora, y pobre del medio vulcano que el mocoso sobre desarrollado se saltase una sola dosis, porque por desgracia quienes lo pagarían serían Jim y su pasajero orejudo.

Spock no dejó que Jim se saltase ni una dosis, ni esa semana ni las siguientes.

Sin embargo Jim comenzó a mostrar, junto al incremento de su abdomen ante el crecimiento del feto, también muestras de cansancio y malhumor, siendo lo primero lo que más preocupaba a Spock y McCoy.

Y así llegó el quinto mes de embarazo.

McCoy descubrió que el Plomeek era una fuente que proporcionaba una generosa dosis de cobre a quien lo consumiese, y que ese era probablemente el motivo por el cual Jim tenía unos antojos tan enfocados en derivados de lácteos con Plomeek, era una manera natural del organismo del capitán del Enterprise de asegurarse el calcio y el cobre necesarios para el desarrollo del feto, y todo sin presentar reacciones adversas.

Spock pronto hacía cálculos y se contactaba con su padre en Vafer-Tor para pedir un nuevo cargamento de Plomeek dirigido a su persona; y durante la conversación no pudo evitar dejar salir a flote sus preocupaciones, las cuales pronto eran compartidas por su progenitor.

Sarek miró a su hijo con aprensión a través de la pantalla.

\- "El médico en jefe del Enterprise muestra gran lógica en sus palabras. Tu madre fue uno de los especímenes de la raza humana más saludable que he conocido, y aún así su embarazo tuvo cierto nivel de riesgo. Es sabio que tomen cuidados extras para con el capitán Kirk."

Spock asintió a lo dicho por su padre sin poder evitar mostrar su preocupación una vez más.

\- "Spock, si hay algo más en lo que pueda brindarte mi apoyo... desearía poder hacer más por ti y tu elegido."

\- "Negativo sa-mekh, el apoyo que nos brindas a mi pareja y a mi es más que suficiente. Toda acción de contingencia ya ha sido tomada tanto por el doctor McCoy como por mi persona en lo que a mi _T'hy'la_ se refiere. Si se da cualquier cambio en la salud del capitán, ten por seguro que serás informado de inmediato."

Sarek asintió con suavidad, siendo consciente de que a pesar de sus palabras y su actitud, Spock debía de estar emocionalmente comprometido por las actuales circunstancias.

Lo mejor era no agregar más leña al fuego, tal como Amanda solía decir.

\- "En ese caso Spock, me despido por ahora. Paz y larga vida, hijo mío."

\- "Larga vida y prosperidad, _sa-mekh_."

Y la comunicación fue cortada, y de cierta manera Spock se sintió un poco menos tenso luego de haber compartido sus inquietudes con alguien además del galeno de la nave.

El primer oficial chequeó la hora con su cronómetro interno y concluyó que su pareja debía de estar ya por volver de su visita mensual de rutina a Ingeniería, así que decidió replicar la cena para ambos, para así tomar juntos los alimentos de la tarde.

Efectivamente 14.8 minutos después, Jim ingresaba a su camarote, el cual ahora ambos compartían, con los ánimos un poco bajos y una clara muestra de cansancio. Si no fuese por la testarudez del rubio humano, Spock trataría de convencerlo de hacer turnos de 4 ó 6 horas máximo al día, pero sabía que Jim se tomaría como una ofensa dicha sugerencia, así que evitaba dar a conocer sus pensamientos al respecto.

\- "Ey cariño... ya llegué."- saludó el rubio en un intento de mostrar buen humor y algo de coqueteo.

Spock decidió seguir la corriente.

\- "Bienvenido Jim."- saludó mientras se acercaba al rubio, lo besaba suavemente en los labios y lo encaminaba a la pequeña mesa donde usualmente comían juntos, cuanto no estaba puesto el tablero de ajedrez tridimensional.

\- "¡Oh vaya! Filete, puré de papas y doble ración de helado de Plomeek... alguien está tratando de tener suerte conmigo esta noche."- bromeó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

\- "Es una posibilidad."- devolvió el medio vulcano la broma y fue recompensado con un ligero sonrojo, una sonrisa cristalina y la sensación de seguridad que embargaba a su pareja al saberse aún deseado a pesar de la apariencia que presentaba.

Ilógico. Jim se veía cada día más deseable, sobre todo ante la cada vez más visible presencia de la descendencia de Spock creciendo en el interior de su cuerpo. Pero los humanos eran, después de todo, seres poco lógicos y vanidosos; y Jim era el epítome de ambas características humanas en la opinión del medio vulcano.

Comieron sin prisas mientras compartían lo que habían hecho ese día mientras no estuvieron juntos, además de que Jim se encargó de transmitirle a Spock las últimas noticias del almirante Pike sobre los avances de la normativa que permitía la presencia de familias en ciertas naves de la Flota, incluidas las de clase Constelación como lo era el Enterprise.

\- "Y parecen noticias prometedoras. Si Chris mueve las fichas adecuadas, nuestro pequeño Orejitas será un miembro oficial de la tripulación desde el momento de su nacimiento."

"Ese sería sin duda un escenario aceptable para el bebé."- respondió Spock en su habitual tono neutral, pero con un brillo de regocijo en sus ojos oscuros.

Jim dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y Spock notó con satisfacción que más de 3/4 partes de la cena habían sido consumidas, y que el rubio parecía dispuesto a devorar el postre. Perfecto.

\- "¡Spock! Casi lo olvido. Bones me dijo que sería posible conocer el sexo de Orejitas en el próximo chequeo ¡Casi no puedo esperar a la próxima semana! Quiero saber que vamos a tener... ¡Imagínate si tenemos una niña! Voy a tener que aprender a hacer peinados y organizar pequeñas fiestas de té para sus peluches... Eso sería fantástico."

Spock miró a Jim sorprendido. Hasta el momento el rubio no había expresado su deseo por tener un niño o una niña, y el medio vulcano había asumido que aquello no era de importancia para su humano. Al parecer se había equivocado.

\- "Entonces ¿Preferirías una niña, _ashayam_?"

Un par de ojos azules lo miraron asombrados y Spock asumió que ni siquiera el rubio se había terminado de plantear aquello del todo.

\- "Mmm... bueno, sea niño o niña igual voy a enseñarle cosas como ajedrez y a hacer pasteles y llevarlo o llevarla de campamento ¡Y a ser el o la mejor capitán de una nave Interestelar!"- Jim rió un poco ante sus propios pensamientos- "Pero... las niñas son, ya sabes, más amorosas con el padre o por lo menos es lo que he escuchado. Y de todas maneras la familia está llena de hombres, contigo y conmigo y Selik y tu padre... y hasta incluyendo a mi hermano Sam y mi sobrino Peter. Creo que debemos poner un poco más parejo el marcador."- Jim ofreció otra sonrisa antes de tomar otra cucharada de helado y continuar- "Pero si es un niño... igual ya lo adoro más que a nada en el universo. Excepto por ti, claro."- y si, Jim ofreció otra sonrisa coqueta a su vulcano. 

Spock asintió con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Él también tenía sentimientos similares hacia el feto, ya lo amaba más que a nada en el universo, a excepción de su _T'hy'la_.

Jim terminó el postre y se levantó para disponer de los platos y cubiertos usados, pero Spock lo detuvo alegando que él lo haría todo. Jim infló un poco las mejillas en señal de fastidio, pero pronto aceptó dejando salir un suspiro un tanto cansado. Fue a asearse y luego volvió al camarote, donde se dedicó a observar a su pareja.

\- "Spock."- finalmente llamó Jim su atención- "¿Te molesta si saco un cobertor extra de tus habitaciones? Últimamente siento algo de frío por la noche, pero no quiero aumentar la temperatura. Quiero un cobertor extra... o dos."

Spock alzó una ceja inquisitiva, pero no iba a discutirle a un Jim embarazado su necesidad de disponer de una mayor cantidad de abrigo en la cama, y de todas maneras a él no le molestaba.

\- "Tengo tres cobertores en el armario de mi habitación principal, eres libre de traer los que gustes _ashal-ve_."

Jim le sonrió a Spock y fue en busca de los cobertores casi en un parpadeo, mientras Spock terminaba con la limpieza del área de alimentación y luego procedía a asearse en el baño, tras lo cual volvió a la habitación y se dirigió a preparar la cama para ambos.

5 minutos después, Jim regresaba al camarote con más que los tres cobertores entre los brazos.

\- "Spock ¿Y esto? ¿Tocas?"

El primer oficial enfocó su mirada en Jim, notando la lira vulcana que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió 10 años estándar y la cual no había vuelto a tocar desde que dejase su natal Vulcano para enlistarse en la Flota Espacial. Sus facciones se suavizaron casi de inmediato.

\- "Hace mucho que no practico, pero aún tengo el conocimiento para tocar la lira; sin embargo Jim, no aseguro que mi performance sea la adecuada."

Una enorme sonrisa se instauró en el rostro del humano.

\- "Vaya, quien lo diría. Hay un artista en la familia... Apuesto a que tocas muy bien."

\- "¿Desearías que toque algo para ti?"

\- "Mas tarde. Me parece recordar que alguien intentaba tener suerte conmigo... creo que ese alguien lo ha conseguido."

Spock no se hizo de rogar. Tomó a Jim entre sus brazos como al más preciado y delicado de los tesoros y lo llevó a la cama, donde lo desnudó con tortuosa lentitud para luego besar cada centímetro de la piel de su amado, dando el doble de atenciones en los puntos más sensibles, como lo eran ahora las tetillas cada vez más generosas en el pecho del rubio.

Al final Spock tuvo a Jim justo como lo deseaba, jadeando y suspirando de placer contra su cuerpo, descargando su esencia hasta quedar laxo sobre su pecho.

Spock no pudo evitar pensar, mientras observaba a su amado humano dormir libre de preocupaciones y terrores nocturnos, que no podía permitirse perder aquello por nada en el universo.

Fue por eso, cuando dos días después el capitán se desmayó de improviso en el puente en medio del turno alpha, que Spock casi entró en pánico pero se las ingenió para mantener la compostura y dejar al teniente Sulu a cargo mientras llevaba a Jim a la enfermería.

Afortunadamente solo fue un desmayo sin mayores consecuencias, pero Spock no podía quitarse la culpa de encima. Después de todo, la responsabilidad por la condición de Jim era por completo suya.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba la mano de Jim en la suya.

\- "Tranquilo Spock, Jim va a estar bien. Es más, estoy seguro de que despertará en cualquier momento"- McCoy dijo a su lado en un tono de voz extrañamente cálido.

Spock solo asintió.

McCoy suspiró de manera bastante audible y frustrada.

\- "Escucha Spock. Siento todo lo que dije aquel día, o por lo menos la manera en que lo dije. Te puse un peso extra sobre los hombros y no te lo merecías... para hacer una vida en común se necesita a dos personas dispuestas a correr todos los riesgos, y Jim está más que dispuesto."- el hombre se movió incómodo sobre su sitio- "Es solo que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, sobre todo cuando fue ese mocoso busca líos el que me sacó de mi depresión tras el divorcio; apareció justo cuando mi vida estaba en su peor momento y lo hizo todo más manejable. Tan solo... hagamos lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo entre nosotros y en buen estado ¿Te parece?"

Spock asintió una vez más sin decir palabra alguna, y tras un par de minutos sintió la mano de McCoy en su hombro, en clara señal de apoyo y luego el doctor lo dejó a solas con el rubio.

El medio vulcano sabía que el doctor había hablado con sinceridad minutos antes, pero aún así no podía sacarse la culpa por la condición de Jim.

Pronto el rubio comenzó a reaccionar, y con alivio Spock lo vió abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor algo desubicado, para finalmente posar la mirada azul sobre su persona.

\- "Ey... ¿Qué pasó?"

Spock procedió a explicar lo sucedido, obviando ciertos detalles como su sensación de culpa y las palabras del galeno.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

\- "Supongo que es mi culpa. No me sentí bien esta mañana y me seguí sintiendo raro durante el resto del día. Debí de venir a ver a Bones por mi cuenta... pero ya sabes que sus dominios no son mi lugar favorito."

\- "Tranquilo _ashayam_ , ahora todo está bien. Sin embargo, en un futuro, has el favor de comunicarme cualquier molestia que experimentes, me proporcionarías un gran alivio al hacer eso."

Kirk aceptó y pronto volvía a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez para dormir. El hombre estaba drenado, Spock podía sentirlo a través del vínculo.

Y tan solo por eso Spock volvió a sentir la carga de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Definitivamente Leonard McCoy había tenido razón al decir que el estado de Jim era responsabilidad de Spock, pues era el dominio de los genes vulcanos sobre los humanos lo que estaba ocasionando la actual situación.

Pero Spock estaba dispuesto a todo, absolutamente todo para evitar perder a Jim, aún cuando eso significase guardar el bienestar del humano con el mismo celo de un fiero y fiel sehlat.

 

**Fin del quinto capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Dije que iba a continuar y he aquí el penúltimo capítulo. Por favor, vayan bajando las antorchas y los trinches.

Bueno, me salió un poco angst el capítulo, pero era así como debía de ser. Los embarazos de riesgo no son cosa de juego y todos los involucrados pasan momentos realmente angustiantes cuando se da uno. Pero tanto Spock como el buen doctor McCoy están dispuestos a que todo salga bien, esperemos que puedan lograrlo.

Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente y último capítulo, traten de no mandar ninjas por mi hasta entonces. Y a todas aquellas personas que han marcado esta historia en favoritos, que están siguiendo el fic y/o dejan tan bellos comentarios, muchas gracias. Son quienes me animan a seguir con mis historias.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	6. Capítulo V+I: S'chn T'gai Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, llegó el final. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este fic, fue una gran aventura y un verdadero placer que me acompañasen en ella.

**Título: 5 veces en las cuales culparon a Spock por la naturaleza de su genética y 1 vez en la que él mismo se adjudicó la responsabilidad**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia 1:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Advertencia 2:** Christina Chapel sigue como enfermera en el Enterprise y Pike sobrevivió al ataque de Khan y aunque tardó mucho en recuperarse y casi muere en más de una ocasión, lo logró y sigue siendo el almirante que vela por Kirk.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Spirk a nivel mundial, feliz día del Spirk este 15 de Setiembre del 2015. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Capítulo V+I: S'chn T'gai Spock**

Spock, Sulu, Uhura, Checov y Hendorff arribaron a la estación espacial Galileo 85 e inmediatamente se separaron en dos grupos, con el fin de efectuar lo necesario en un tiempo menor.

Por un lado Sulu, Checov y Hendorff fueron a buscar los suministros para reabastecer al Enterprise, tanto en lo referente a alimentos, uniformes y medicamentos; como en lo referente al pequeño cargamento de cristales de dilitium que ya le hacían falta a la nave y por los cuales el teniente Scott casi e iba en persona. Su misión era teletransportar todo de vuelta al Enterprise, dejando la nave de cargo en la cual habían llegado para disposición del otro grupo.

Por el otro lado, el comandante Spock y la teniente Uhura se dirigieron a recoger a un grupo conformado por un diplomático vulcano y dos asistentes, que serían pasajeros del Enterprise durante los próximos 3 a 4 meses, y en torno a quienes giraría la próxima misión de la nave.

Y es que ahora que por fin la principal colonia vulcana estaba más o menos bien instaurada en Vafer-Tor, con sus sistemas de telecomunicaciones, agricultura, educación y jerarquías en completo funcionamiento y en capacidad de producir bienes no solo para los habitantes del planeta, sino también para su exportación; el Alto Consejo Vulcano había decidido que era hora de crear nuevos tratados con las civilizaciones que habían entrado a la Federación Unida de Planetas luego del día de la Gran Pérdida, y reforzar sus vínculos con las civilizaciones con las que ya tenían trato.

Para esto, por supuesto, pidieron ayuda a la Flota Estelar, y por ello el Enterprise quedó como nave designada ya que el mismo Alto Consejo Vulcano había solicitado que fuese esa nave la que llevase a su delegación, puesto que sin la participación del Enterprise, lo más seguro hubiese sido que en lugar de pocos miles, los sobrevivientes de vulcano hubiesen sido apenar un puñado de unas cuantas docenas. Y eso era algo que el pueblo vulcano no iba a olvidar.

Jamás.

Spock se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro con la teniente Uhura al lado, y el medio vulcano, aprovechando el hecho de que ambos se encontraban solos, decidió devolver a Nyota el gesto que tuvo al enterarse de su relación con Jim ya varios meses atrás, cuando le extendió una cálida felicitación con motivo no solo de la relación, sino de la futura paternidad de ambos.

\- "Nyota"- empezó el comandante- "Creo que es mi turno de felicitarte. He podido notar el incremento en los periodos de tiempo que pasas en compañía del teniente Scott y como dicha actividad ha afectado de manea positiva tu estado de ánimo. Es un resultado que encuentro satisfactorio en lo que se refiere a ti."

Uhura miró un instante a Spock con expresión de sorpresa, más pronto una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- "Así que así de obvios somos ¿Eh? Bueno, igual no es un secreto, así que gracias Spock. Y sí, estoy muy feliz. Scotty me hace feliz."

Spock asintió.

\- "Me parece que en este caso, la respuesta más adecuada es 'de nada'."

Uhura volvió a sonreír y le dio un empujón amigable a Spock con el hombro, el cual afortunadamente Spock supo interpretar de la manera correcta.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos cuando Spock volvió a abrir la boca.

\- "Nyota, tengo un envío a mi nombre que desearía colectar antes de nuestro encuentro con la delegación vulcana ¿Te molestaría mucho el desvío? Estimo que la ida, firma de la colecta y regreso a este punto solo incrementaría un promedio de 17.5 minutos a nuestra llegada al punto de concertación, el cual se encuentra a 70 metros de nuestra ubicación actual, y contamos con un adelanto de 40.12 minutos en relación a la llegada programada en un inicio."

\- "No hay problema Spock. En realidad me estaba preguntando como matar el tiempo libre."

Ambos iniciaron el desvío en su camino.

\- "¿Y qué tienes que recoger?"

\- "Dos raciones de _Plomeek_."- fue la respuesta- "Un envío de parte de mi padre y otro de parte del Embajador Selik."- explicó Spock finalmente.

Uhura asintió.

\- "He visto a Jim devorar yogurth de _Plomeek_ por meses. Tiene sentido."

\- "Afirmativo."

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña estación de entregas y Spock dio sus datos. Pronto le confirmaban que lo enviado había arribado sin problemas, tras lo cual Spock dio las indicaciones para que el pequeño cargamento de Plomeek fuese enviado al Enterprise tras las firmas necesarias. 

Tras aquello, Spock y Nyota estaban listos para retomar su camino y encontrarse con la delegación vulcana.

Aunque en realidad no tuvieron que hacer otra cosa más que voltear, puesto que pronto frente a los tripulantes del Enterprise se encontraba ni más ni menos que Sarek de la casa de Surak, y a cada lado un vulcano joven. Uno aproximadamente de la edad de Spock y el otro algunos años más joven. Y a decir verdad, Spock reconocía al primero.

\- "Sarek"- saludó Spock con un tanto de asombro, pero nada que no pudiese controlar- "Stonn"- se dirigió al que había sido su compañero de estudios, y luego volteó hacia el vulcano que no conocía y levantó la mano en un perfecto _Ta'al_ \- "¿Son ustedes la delegación enviada por el Alto Consejo Vulcano? Me encuentro algo desconcertado, el punto de encuentro fue designado en el hangar 28, en aproximadamente 21.41 minutos."- detalló el comandante, esperando no haber sido informado de manera errónea y haber causado un desaire a los miembros de la delegación.

\- "Saludos Spock. En respuesta a tu pregunta, así es. Somos los miembros adjudicados a esta misión por el Alto Consejo Vulcano. Y los datos que te fueron dados son correctos, estaba establecido que el encuentro se diese en el hangar 28. Sin embargo, al tener conocimiento de la llegada anticipada de la nave y del hecho de que necesitabas arribar a esta locación y que por lo tanto formarías parte del grupo de encuentro con un 95% de probabilidad; tomé la decisión de interceptarte con el fin de acortar el tiempo de encuentro. Fue la decisión más lógica."

Spock levantó una ceja y asintió en señal de aceptar la lógica de su padre.

El diplomático se dirigió por fin al otro miembro del Enterprise.

\- "Teniente Uhura, es grato volver a verla."

\- "Lo mismo digo, Embajador Sarek."- dijo la humana de manera propia, tras lo cual realizó una perfecta representación del _Ta'al_ y saludó a los otros dos miembros de la delegación vulcana.

Sarek los presentó como Stonn, nombre que Uhura escuchó a Spock mencionar minutos antes, y Aloran; ambos habían ido como asistentes para las actividades de los siguientes meses.

Pronto todos se ponían en camino al lugar donde se encontraba la nave de cargo que los llevaría de regreso al Enterprise.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¡¿Cómo que ese idiota abusivo está en mi nave?!"- casi explotó Jim cuando en la intimidad del camarote que compartía la pareja, Spock le dio un resumen de lo acontecido en la estación espacial (sobre todo porque el rubio no pudo recibir a los invitados pues estaba en su chequeo semanal y la nave llegó casi con 20 minutos de adelanto).

Y es que Jim estaba, para entonces, bastante al tanto de gran parte de la infancia y adolescencia de Spock, o por lo menos de lo más trascendental. Y un grupo de niños vulcanos abusivos que se dedicaron a atormentar a Spock durante años, bajo el liderazgo de aquel a quien llamaban Stonn era, sin duda, un hecho trascendental.

Spock suspiró.

\- " _Ashal-ve_ , te pido que te tranquilices... piensa en nuestra _ko-fu_."

Ah, cierto. El feto era feminino. Iban a tener una niña, y Jim estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Y Spock no se quedaba atrás... aunque de momento aquello no fuese muy obvio.

Sin embargo la mención de la niña alivió un poco el ambiente, aunque no por completo.

El rubio emitió un último gruñido antes de sentarse cruzado de brazos en el sofá de la salita del camarote. Rodó los ojos mirando al techo y volvió a respirar profundo una... dos veces. Miró a Spock y el medio vulcano pudo sentir como el rubio se obligaba a mantener bajo control su cada vez más voluble temperamento. Algo por lo que Spock se sentía profundamente agradecido, sobre todo porque...

Un largo pitido anunció un visitante a las afueras del camarote.

\- "Computadora, identifique al visitante."- pidió el capitán.

\- "Embajador Sarek"- fue la respuesta.

... Spock suponía que una vez instalado, Sarek iba a venir a ver a James. Era simplemente lógico, teniendo en cuenta el estado de semi riesgo de su _T'hy'la_ en el embarazo.

Jim emitió otro suspiro.

\- "Ya que... ¡Entre!"

Las puertas se abrieron y Sarek hizo ingreso al lugar, parándose de pronto frente a Spock y ofreciendo la mano extendida como muestra de amor paterno.

Spock, bastante complacido, respondió el saludo con un toque de sus dedos en la mano de su padre.

\- "Spock... James."- saludó Sarek y se permitió posar la mirada en el abdomen abultado del humano- "Veo que el embarazo continúa de manera satisfactoria."

\- "Si... pero fuera de eso, es una verdadera sorpresa Sarek. No avisó a nadie de su presencia en esta misión."- respondió el rubio luego de levantarse de donde estaba sentado- "Ni siquiera a Spock o a mí."

Y si Kirk sonaba algo acusador, tal vez era porque esa era su intención.

Un tinte verde se expandió de manera ligera por las mejillas y las orejas del vulcano mayor.

\- "Eso me temo se debe, a que fue una decisión de último momento. De manera literal."- fue la respuesta de Sarek.

Spock alzó una ceja interrogante. Kirk las dos.

\- " _Sa-mekh_ , tal vez sea lo adecuado que tomes asiento. Traeré una bebida para ti, puedo ofrecerte agua ¿O tal vez un té con especias sería de tu agrado?"

\- "No es necesario Spock, por favor no te molestes."

\- "Insisto."- fue la respuesta del comandante, y no solo debido a las buenas costumbres vulcanas, sino porque sabía que aquella conversación iba a ir para largo.

Y así fue.

Luego de explicar que fue hasta el último minuto que Sarek se las arregló para convencer al Alto Consejo Vulcano que él era el diplomático más apto para el cargo, inmediatamente pidió un reporte al detalle de la salud de James y del feto, quedando complacido al enterarse de que su futuro descendiente era una, hasta el momento, saludable niña.

No fue hasta las 21:32 horas que Sarek se retiró más calmado, ofreciendo su asistencia en lo que pudiese ser necesario.

Spock mismo se sintió más tranquilo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Las primeras tres semanas se dieron sin incidencias, y a decir verdad la delegación vulcana se había acoplado muy bien a la rutina del Enterprise.

Se había visitado en ese tiempo un total de 4 planetas, en los cuales la nueva colonia vulcana ganó 3 nuevos aliados mercantiles así como un intercambio de información y un convenio para una serie de proyectos de investigación. Sarek no podía estar más satisfecho hasta el momento.

Además de eso, el vulcano trataba de ayudar y acompañar a James en cada momento libre que tenía, en especial en aquellos turnos en los cuales Jim y Spock se veían en la necesidad de separarse, ya fuese porque Spock debía de correr con investigaciones y hacer toma de datos durante el turno alpha, porque debía liderar algún equipo de exploración, o porque el capitán movía su turno en el puente al beta debido a alguna molestia durante la mañana por el embarazo.

Definitivamente Spock no podía sentirse más aliviado. Y no era el único.

McCoy presentaba menos propensión a ser una mamá gallina (de acuerdo al criterio de Jim) con el capitán desde que éste había sido 'rodeado por duendes', según palabras textuales del galeno.

Si, no importaban los gruñidos de Jim, Spock sin lugar a dudas estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Y en cuanto a los otros miembros de la delegación; Aloran podía ser encontrado dentro de los terrenos de ingeniería durante casi cualquier momento libre que el joven vulcano tuviese, casi siendo adoptado por el teniente Scott y sus subordinados, llegando incluso a compartir la hora de refrigerio con dicho grupo. En cuanto a Stonn... Spock estaba igualmente agradecido por la actitud completamente vulcana de su antiguo compañero de aula, sobretodo porque estaba al tanto que un solo comentario de desdén hacia Spock o cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación hubiese despertado la inmediata furia del capitán. Pero nada de eso había pasado y a excepción de tres oportunidades en las cuales Spock observó al otro vulcano dándole una mirada evaluativa y quizás hasta curiosa al capitán y a dos de los subordinados científicos de Spock, Stonn parecía evitar todo contacto fuera de Sarek y Aloran.

De nuevo, Spock no tenía ningún problema con eso.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Alrededor de la quinta semana en la misión diplomática, le tocó al Enterprise ser la sede de una reunión entre la delegación vulcana y una raza de nuevos miembros de la Federación, los Sudereanos, pueblo dominante entre los habitantes del planeta clase M conocido ahora como Tulchevar, y que hasta hace 3 años estandar se denominaba Micron 36. Era un pueblo con gran cantidad de recursos alimenticios y energéticos, así como poseedores de una cultura rica en arte, historia y complejas costumbres que se diferenciaban según los estratos sociales. Pero igualmente eran bastante desconfiados y apenas habían desarrollado su propia tecnología Warp, 3 décadas atrás.

Y aunque el Enterprise había tenido contacto antes con miembros de dicha raza, aquello no había sido realmente reportado a los Altos Mandos debido a... circunstancias atenuantes.

De todas maneras, aunque la sociedad vulcana y la sociedad sudereana definitivamente se verían beneficiados de formar un tratado; Kavar, el líder del pueblo sudereano (más específicamente, su rey) no ponía las cosas fáciles. Aquello se notaba al punto de que al inicio de la pequeña recepción para el rey Kavar y su delegación, tanto el rey como Sarek mostraban signos de estrés... ¡Sarek por todos los dioses! El panorama no pintaba favorable en lo absoluto.

Jim le dio una significativa mirada a Spock antes de, a paso muy lento, poner sus dos granos de arena a favor de Vafer-Tor en la balanza. O por lo menos intentar hacerlo.

Spock como siempre sintió gran orgullo por esto.

Kirk puso su mejor cara, a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era dar media vuelta y volver a sus habitaciones y más precisamente a su cama, si lo que Spock leía a través del vínculo era preciso; y descansando una mano de manera protectora sobre su abultado vientre de seis meses, saludó con jovialidad.

\- "Rey Kavar, bienvenido al Enterprise. Es un honor para mí y mis tripulantes el contar con su presencia. Mi nombre es James Kirk, capitán de esta nave y junto a mi están mi primer oficial y oficial científico en jefe Spock, y mi oficial médico el doctor Leonard McCoy. Igualmente le agradezco el que haya aceptado reunirse con la delegación de Vafer-Tor para revisar el tratado, que sin duda será beneficioso para ambas partes."

El rey dio una larga y evaluativa mirada al humano antes de asentir.

\- "Esperemos que valga la pena."- dijo finalmente, el rojo de sus irises brillando de manera casi desdeñosa.

Entonces fijó la mirada en el primer oficial.

\- "Usted es vulcano también ¿Es eso correcto? Hay algo diferente sin embargo entre usted y el resto de vulcanos presentes..."

Spock ladeó la cabeza.

\- "Soy un ciudadano vulcano, en eso no se equivoca. Sin embargo si percibe una diferencia en mi persona, puede deberse a que soy un híbrido. Soy 50% vulcano y 50% humano para ser más exacto."

Aquello pareció interesarle al rey.

\- "Creí que la raza vulcana era excluyente en cuanto a mezclas de su estirpe con otras razas... o por lo menos es la impresión que obtuve tras los informes de mis consejeros tras la petición de su pueblo de concertar un tratado entre ambas partes."

Spock observó entonces a Sarek ponderar lo dicho.

\- "Su alteza, si bien es correcto que la raza vulcana aprecia la pureza de cualquier raza; el excluir a un ciudadano de nuestro entorno por el solo motivo de presentar diferencias genotípicas o fenotípicas que no afecten su desempeño, es un accionar carente de toda lógica. Todo ciudadano vulcano es poseedor de un potencial, y por lo tanto se lo ve como una fuente a futuro de orgullo y honor para su clan."

\- "¿Incluso un híbrido como el primer oficial de esta nave?"- preguntó el rey de manera casi salvaje.

Sarek se irguió por completo, mostrando casi un aire desafiante.

\- "En especial el primer oficial de esta nave. Es mi hijo."

Spock alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, y no fue el único. Jim y McCoy casi tenían las quijadas en el suelo, y Stonn y Aloran no se quedaban atrás. Spock esperaba que de no darse un tratado, por lo menos no se iniciase una guerra.

Sin embargo, algo en Kavar cambió por completo ante tal revelación.

\- "Señor"- interrumpió uno de los tripulantes de la nave al dirigirse al capitán- "Un segundo grupo de la delegación del pueblo sudereano pide permiso para ser transportado a bordo."

Jim dirigió su mirada al rey, al igual que el resto de los presentes. El gobernante se explicó.

\- "He solicitado a la princesa, la futura monarca del pueblo sudereano, que asista a la totalidad de las reuniones. Es parte de sus obligaciones y derechos."

Sarek alzó una ceja y miró a la nada un instante, como ponderando la explicación, hasta que finalmente asintió. Spock suspiró aliviado de manera interna, y a su conocimiento, no fue el único.

\- "Permita el abordo del nuevo grupo."- fue la orden del capitán, tras lo cual el tripulante asintió y se retiró.

Luego de eso un pesado silencio se instauró en el grupo, un silencio que Jim estaba visiblemente desesperado por romper, sin encontrar solución alguna.

Hasta que...

\- "¡Kirk!"- se dio un grito al abrirse las puertas del lugar donde se celebraba la recepción, y un bólido verde se abalanzó contra el humano rubio.

Un bólido que Spock interceptó, siendo de pronto el receptor de un cuasi abrazo mortal por parte de una jovencita envuelta en una nube de feromonas, para gran incomodidad del medio vulcano.

\- "Awww, señor Spock, sabía que también me querí... ¡Por los dioses de Tulchevar, Kirk! ¡¿Qué te pasó en la panza?!"

\- "¿Kitara?"- preguntó un sorprendido rubio a la orión híbrida con la que habían previamente cruzado caminos y quien por cierto se designaba así misma como una pirata espacial; una bastante particular, puesto que en lugar de interesarse en el pillaje, dicha joven capitana y su tripulación de sudereanos se dedicaban a estudiar otras culturas, descubrir mundos nuevos y realizar experimentos con materiales desconocidos por ellos. Una perfecta adición para la flota, que se llamaba a sí misma 'Capitana Kitara'. 

Spock aprovechó el momento para despegar de su persona a la joven damita, a la vez que McCoy comenzaba muy molesto a proferir gruñidos.

\- "¡Demonios mocosa! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de dejar de hacer alboroto a tu paso?! ¡Bastante tengo con mi propio capitán para volver a tener que preocuparme por ti!"

Pero la joven, ahora rodeada por el resto del segundo grupo en abordar y que eran ni más ni menos que el primer oficial de la joven capitana y el consejero de la misma, siguió mirando a Kirk con la boca abierta un momento más y luego olfateó el aire.

\- "¡Estás preñado! ¡ _Kush dorm ketaq_! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es bueno o malo? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡¿POR QUÉ nadie me dijo?! ¡Con razón mis informantes me dijeron que esta nave solo tenía misiones suaves desde hace unos meses!"- la joven se volteó hacia el enorme sudoreano que era su primer oficial- "Korotar ¡Voy a ser tía!"

\- "¡Kitara!"- finalmente el rey se dejó oír, por completo perplejo por el accionar de su hija y las respuestas de los tripulantes del Enterprise.

La piel de la joven aumentó el tono verde al enfocar finalmente la vista sobre su progenitor.

\- "¿Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo?"- exigió el soberano, manteniendo la calma con bastante dificultad.

El lugar estaba de pronto en silencio, todos los asistentes con los ojos puestos en el punto de la acción. Los visitantes sorprendidos por el accionar de la princesa, mientras que los tripulantes del Enterprise trataban de sofocar sonrisas. En cuanto a la princesa, al parecer de pronto sufría de un ataque extremo de timidez.

\- "Bueno... padre... señor... ¿Recuerda cuando mi tripulación y yo decidimos tomar un ciclo solar completo para explorar el universo antes de tomar mis obligaciones como futura monarca?"

Spock estaba seguro de recordar que, al conocer a la 'capitana', su segundo al mando, Korotar, había implicado un par de cosas que dejaban ver que en realidad la muchachita se había escapado de casa.

El gruñido que soltó el gobernante confirmó las sospechas de Spock.

\- "Bien, pueda ser que, tal vez, nos haya atacado alguien... y pues como que, el Enterprise nos salvó..."

La expresión del rey era de incredulidad completa.

\- "¡¿Fuiste atacada y no fui informado al respecto?!"

\- "Cuando sucedió tal hecho?"- fue la aportación de Sarek, quien se dirigió a Spock y al capitán en lugar de la joven princesa- "¿Y dónde?"

\- "Reporte 1693B-21.16"- respondió Spock con presteza, mientras que Kirk ignoraba olímpicamente a su suegro en favor de tener su atención completamente enfocada en el momento entre padre e hija.

Para sorpresa del primer oficial, Sarek no pareció tener necesidad de buscar el informe para leerlo luego, sino que de inmediato respondió.

\- "Se menciona un encuentro con una nave de origen desconocido que fue atacada por una ave de presa Klingon en los límites entre espacio de la Federación y territorio neutral... sin embargo no se menciona que el Enterprise haya entrado en contacto con la nave Klingon."

Ahora también Kirk, Spock y hasta McCoy parecían sufrir de un ataque de timidez.

El rey alzó una ceja, Sarek alzó una ceja... Kirk desvió la mirada y McCoy carraspeó. Spock abrió la boca y luego la cerró al no saber qué decir, pero tenía una mirada de venado atrapado que ni él mismo se enteraba.

Finalmente la tensión pareció afectar a otro participante de la reunión.

\- "Ooowww"- se quejó el capitán justo antes de comenzar a frotar con delicadeza su abultado vientre- "Demonios Orejitas..."

Spock de inmediato buscó la manera de aliviar la tensión de su pareja.

\- "¿Necesita algo capitán? ¿Tal vez descansar?"

El rostro de la joven princesa se iluminó, todo lo transpirado en los últimos minutos olvidado ante la implicación de lo dicho por Kirk.

\- "¡Lo sabía! ¡Podía ver la tensión entre ustedes dos a un click de distancia! Awww, seré tía por partida doble."- dijo la joven con aire soñador.

McCoy excusó al capitán aduciendo que debía de llevarlo a enfermería.

La princesa ni se excusó, simplemente siguió muy emocionada al par, con su comitiva detrás, la cual fue saludada por varios miembros de la tripulación con entusiasmo.

Spock se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

\- "La princesa es un híbrido también."- fue de pronto el comentario de Sarek hacia el gobernante, quien gracias a todos los dioses no se lo tomó a mal. Al contrario, asintió un tanto abatido.

\- "Nuestro primer contacto fue por la caída de una nave de esclavos Orion. Mi reina fue una de las rescatadas, era la madre de Kitara."

La implicación de aquellas palabras era clara.

\- "Me lamento con usted por su pérdida."

El rey asintió suavemente en agradecimiento.

\- "Ella entendía a Kitara mejor que nadie. Me ha sido muy difícil controlarla..."

\- "Lo entiendo... aquella que fue mi esposa, siempre pareció tener una mejor comunicación con nuestro hijo. Debo de admitirlo, fue frustrante en más de una ocasión."

\- "¿Su esposa falleció?"

\- "En la destrucción de mi planeta, como la mayoría de mi pueblo."- expresó Sarek con dolor.

El rey pareció de pronto afligido.

\- "Mis condolencias."

Sarek asintió.

\- "Escapó al espacio por un ciclo solar Tulchevar completo, no sé como volvió viva..."

\- "Rechazó un puesto en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias para enlistarse en la Flota Espacial... en contra de toda lógica."

El rey entonces miró a Spock.

\- "Su hijo salvó a mi hija."

\- "Eso parece."

De pronto tanto Sarek como el rey y el resto de los que quedaban allí posaron su vista sobre el comandante, quien sintió gran incomodidad.

Spock ladeó la cabeza pensando con celeridad. Pasó un minuto y se inclinó con gracia.

\- "Si me disculpan, iré a ver el estado de mi capitán."- dio la media vuelta y se fue... algo le decía que no se iba a iniciar una guerra ese día, por fortuna... pero que eso no significaba que su padre no tuviese una larga charla luego, tanto con él como con Jim.

Oh, bueno.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos meses y medio habían pasado ya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde que la misión diplomática para Vafer-Tor diese inicio y hasta el momento, el pueblo vulcano había firmado y renovado un total de 19 tratados y 12 convenios, además de varios intercambios. El viaje estaba resultando ser un éxito rotundo y, a excepción de un par de incidentes menores, por completo libre de violencia.

Eran las 05:45 horas y Spock abrió los ojos, alejando el sueño casi de manera inmediata.

Sintió el familiar peso y el calor del cuerpo de su pareja apretado contra el suyo propio. O por lo menos tan apretado como podía encontrarse a él James T. Kirk, a sus 7 meses, 3 semanas, 3 días de gestación.

Una pequeña mano pareció dibujarse por unos segundos en la estirada piel del vientre descubierto del rubio, quien se removió incómodo pero no despertó, y Spock no pudo evitar colocar su propia mano sobre el punto exacto donde se dio dicha acción.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que Spock retirase la mano del vientre de su _T'hy'la_. Era algo que podría pasarse una eternidad haciendo, sintiendo la presencia de su _ko-fu_ , protegida dentro del cuerpo de su amado. Y hubiese seguido así de manera indeterminada si las emociones del rubio no hubiesen cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro.

Jim comenzó a moverse incómodo, producto de una pesadilla y Spock sabía exactamente a que se refería el sueño.

Tarsus IV y Kodos.

Spock abrazó con delicadeza a su pareja, deseando una vez más, de manera en extremo ilógica, el poder revivir al gobernador solo para poder acabarlo con sus propias manos.

\- "Jim..."

\- "No."

\- " _T'hy'la_ , despierta."

\- "Por favor, déjenlos..."

El corazón de Spock siempre se encogía ante el dolor del rubio.

\- "Jim, estoy contigo. No es real... despierta."

\- "Ahh... ¿Spock?..."

Spock suspiró aliviado. Había sido posible despertar a Jim antes de que el terror nocturno dejara a su pareja al borde de las lágrimas y la desesperación.

Aún así, Jim no se veía bien. Estaba algo pálido.

\- "¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó el humano en susurros.

\- "06:09 horas."- informó el medio vulcano.

Jim suspiró cansado, y comenzó a voltear sobre su sitio para levantarse y comenzar el día. Spock lo detuvo.

\- "Descansa un poco más, ashayam. Yo iniciaré el turno alpha, cuidaré de la nave para que puedas descansar un poco más."

Spock pudo sentir la inconformidad de su pareja, pero para su alivio lo vio asentir. Complacido, Spock entrelazó su mano con la de Jim y lo besó con delicadeza, justo antes de levantarse para comenzar su rutina diaria, no sin antes cubrir al rubio para que éste tratase de aprovechar un poco más la cama.

Antes de salir de la habitación le administró a su pareja los hypos de esa mañana, lo ayudó a tomar sus píldoras y dejó un desayuno balanceado que esperaba Jim consumiese.

A los casi 8 meses, su humano se veía cansado y desganado la mayor parte de día, aún cuando intentaba con gran persistencia verse con la misma predisposición de siempre para cada miembro de la tripulación que requiriese algo de él. Y el hecho de que los turnos del capitán se limitasen a solo 2 ó 3 horas diarias no ayudaban a mejorar su humor; pero eso a McCoy le había importado un pimiento verde, sobre todo cuando informó en un gruñido que el rubio debería de estar en completo reposo.

Spock salió del camarote y suspiró aliviado al ver a su padre dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- "Buen día, hijo mío. Espero no importunar debido a la hora, pensé que era un buen momento para visitar a James."- era la misma frase casi cada mañana.

\- "Buen día, padre. No es molestia en absoluto. Te agradezco lo que haces por mí y mi pareja."

Sarek hizo un gesto para restar importancia al asunto y de pronto desapareció tras las puertas del camarote de la pareja, con un Spock ahora seguro de que Jim ingeriría el alimento necesario para una buena nutrición esa mañana. 

Se dirigió al puente a empezar el turno alpha.

Ya pasaban las 12 horas de ese día cuando por fin Jim hizo su aparición en el puente de mando.

\- "Capitán en el puente."- anunció Checov mientras el rubio salía del turboelevador y era asistido por Sarek hasta la silla de mando, la cual Spock acababa de desocupar y donde se sentó de manera un tanto pesada pero satisfecho de estar allí, por lo que Spock leía a través del vínculo que compartían.

El capitán respiró profundo.

\- "Gracias señor Spock. Estatus, señor Sulu."

\- "Continuamos en curso estable a Heracles III a Warp 3, señor. No se registran irregularidades, fuera de un grupo de asteroides a 2 horas de distancia. Llegaremos en aproximadamente 7.34 horas si continuamos a esta velocidad."

El capitán asintió y agradeció a la asistente que se acercó a él con un PADD que necesitaba su firma en la pantalla.

\- "Eso suena bien. Continúe con el curso, señor Sulu."

\- "Entendido capitán."

Spock se sentó en su puesto con una parte de su atención sobre Jim y la otra parte de su mente enfocada en su trabajo.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que el teniente Sulu de pronto informó.

\- "Señor... una nave no identificada de gran tamaño se acerca a nosotros. Y lo hace rápido... no parece amistosa."

Kirk actuó de inmediato.

\- "¡Alerta amarilla! Suban los escudos al 100%. Uhura, intenta establecer comunicación con la nave desconocida."

\- "Escudos arriba señor."

\- "La nave desconocida está respondiendo, capitán."

\- "En pantalla."- ordenó el capitán al tiempo que se paraba de la silla de mando y se acercaba a la pantalla- "Aquí el capitán James Kirk de la nave de la Flota Estelar, Enterprise. Se encuentran en espacio de la Federación Unida de Planetas, solicito que se identifiquen."

Entonces una figura apareció en la pantalla, y la respiración de cada uno de los presentes en el puente se cortó.

\- "Soy M'Ret, capitán de la nave de guerra del Imperio Romulano, Shiar. Exigimos la inmediata rendición de su nave y la entrega de los vulcanos que lleva a bordo, o de lo contrario destruiremos su nave y a todos en ella."

\- "Uhura, corte la comunicación."- dijo el capitán con voz alterada y a los segundos ordenó alerta roja- "¡Sulu, sácanos de aquí ahora!"- gritó finalmente y se contactó con ingeniería al instante- "Scotty, dame todo el poder que tengas, necesitamos ir a máxima velocidad."

\- "¿Qué demonios está pasando allá?"- preguntó el escocés de mal humor.

\- "¡Capitán, la nave rromulana se encuentrra detrrás nuestrro!"- advirtió Checov en un tono que no auguraba buenas noticias.

\- "¡Pues piérdanla!"- ordeno Kirk de manera tajante al tiempo que empezaba a andar de un lado al otro del puente con Sarek detrás.

La puerta del turboelevador se abrió y Stonn entró por ella, enfocándose en Sarek.

\- "Embajador ¿Qué está pasando?"

\- "Estamos bajo la persecución de una nave romulana. Somos el motivo, al parecer."- informó el vulcano de manera precisa antes de mirar a Spock.

Spock jamás creyó ver a Stonn palidecer de esa manera, pero no era para menos. Él mismo se sentía fuera de balance, pero por diferentes razones. Con Jim en el puente, su familia se encontraba en peligro inmediato.

\- "Capitán, le pido por favor se dirija a la enfermería de la nave."- tras lo cual se contactó con McCoy- "Doctor, estoy relevando al capitán de su puesto de manera indefinida mientras dure la alerta roja, espérelo en la enfermería lo antes posible."

\- "¡¿Qué?!"- preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

\- "Por favor Jim, no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza. Tu condición te compromete en el momento. Confía en mí, te necesito a salvo a ti y a nuestra hija."

\- "Señor, la nave romulana prepara sus armas. Estamos en rango de disparo."

\- "¡Curso de evasión!"- contestaron Kirk y Spock a la vez, justo antes de que Spock volviese la vista a su pareja, una mirada de súplica y desesperación en sus ojos.

\- "¡Maldición mocoso! ¡Trae tu trasero a enfermería AHORA!"- se escuchó el gruñido del doctor en jefe a través del comunicador.

\- "James, es lo más sensato. Yo iré contigo."- instó Sarek.

Kirk finalmente soltó un improperio en voz baja y apretó los labios antes de dar la media vuelta, justo cuando la nave fue impactada en los escudos por un torpedo y se sacudió por completo.

\- "Escudos al 87%."- se escuchó a uno de los alférez informar.

Y si no hubiese sido por Spock y por Sarek, Jim hubiese ido a parar al suelo. Y eso solo lo puso de peor humor, pero con alivio Spock lo vio ingresar al turboelevador seguido de su padre.

Ahora podría centrarse en perder a sus persecutores.

Mientras tanto, en el turboelevador.

\- "Enfermería y un cuerno."- dijo un muy molesto humano en cuanto se cerraron las puertas- "Computadora, llévame a ingeniería."

\- "¡James!"

\- "Mire Sarek, esta es mi nave y no voy a dejar que ella o mi tripulación caigan sin pelear, si es que queda algo de vida en mi ¿Estamos? Si quiere ir a enfermería, bien... vaya. Mi destino es ingeniería."

Sarek trató de decir algo, pero no encontró argumento alguno que pudiese convencer a la pareja de su hijo. Kirk asintió satisfecho.

Y en el puente, las cosas no iban tan bien.

Sin importar que, no se podían sacudir a la nave romulana, y tras un segundo impacto la velocidad comenzó a disminuir y los escudos bajaron al 79%.

Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel.

\- "¡Spock, manda a Jim a la enfermería de una vez!"- exigió un bastante exasperado McCoy por el comunicador.

A Spock se le escapó el _katra_ del cuerpo.

\- "Doctor, el capitán debería de haber llegado a enfermería hace aproximadamente 5 minutos."

\- "¡Pues no está aquí!"

Spock estaba al borde del colapso.

\- "Computadora, localice al capitán James Kirk."

\- "El capitán James Kirk se encuentra en ingeniería."- respondió la voz de la computadora de manera ligeramente entrecortada.

\- "Puente a ingeniería. Teniente Scott..."

\- "¡Ahora no Spock! ¡Estamos tratando de evitar que el lugar colapse! ¡Dime que nos quitamos a esos bastardos de encima!"- se escuchó la voz del rubio en un tono bastante agitado.

Una ligera explosión se dejó oír.

\- "¡Aloran, ayúdame a quitar a mis ingenieros de debajo de los escombros! ¡Jim, trata de enfriar la cámara con otro código! ¡Esto es un desastre!"- se escuchó a Scotty renegar.

\- "Demonios."- dijo el capitán agotado- "Keenser ¡Bájate de allí y sostén el tablero mientras cambio los chips!"

\- "¡Jim! ¡Sal de allí y ven a mi enfermería o voy a ir por ti!"

\- "Ahora no Bones ¡Piérdete!"

\- "Señor"- Sulu retomó la atención de Spock- "Si la velocidad sigue disminuyendo, nos alcanzarán... y pronto."

\- "Señor Scott, necesito las turbinas a máxima potencia."- exigió el primer oficial.

\- "Aye, aye... con suerte en 30 minutos, todo está de cabeza por aquí."

\- "¡No tenemos ni 10 minutos, señorr!"- intervino Checov, quien sacaba cálculos una y otra vez.

\- "Jim ¡Ve a enfermería!"- trató una vez más Spock a falta de ideas.

\- "¡Ve tu primero y... estréllate... contra una... maldita roca!..."- replicó el capitán mientras, al parecer, sostenía algo entre sus labios. Posiblemente los chips del panel de control.

Spock se aferró a los antebrazos de la silla de mando y hundió las uñas en estos, a pesar de que el metal lo lastimaba.

Solo a Jim se le ocurriría mandarlo a una roca mientras... roca... rocas...

Spock alzó la cabeza.

\- "¡Señor Sulu! El conjunto de asteroides que mencionó ¿A qué distancia...?"

Fue como si de pronto todos compartiesen un solo cerebro, la vida volvió a los ojos de más de uno.

\- "¡A 5 minutos a la velocidad actual ¡Cambiando curso!"

\- "Si llegamos al grrupo de asterroides y lo atrravesamos, entonces tendrríamos una ventaja sobrre la otrra nave ¡Da! Es más grrande y tardarrá más tiempo que nosotrros... Necesitarremos... Warp 7... 8 parra perderrlos tras pasarr los asterroides."- concluyó un exaltado Checov.

\- "Spock ¡Eres un maldito jodido genio!"- se escuchó la voz de Kirk con emoción- "Checov ¿En cuánto tiempo necesitas las turbinas a Warp 8?"

\- "Errrrr... 12 minutos."- el muchacho dijo sacando más cálculos.

\- "Conjunto de asteroides al frente, contacto en 3 minutos."- se escuchó a Sulu.

\- "El daño a los paneles es grave, se necesita por lo menos dos horas para repararlos."- se escuchó a Aloran.

\- "Como dije, 30 minutos."- replicó Scotty.

\- "Pues lo haremos en 10 ¡Ey, Bones! ¡Bienvenido! ¿Por qué tan gruñón? Únete a la fiesta. Ingeniería fuera."- cortó Kirk.

\- "¡Lanzaron otro torpedo de protones!"

\- "¡Evádalo!"- ordenó Spock.

Fue una suerte entrar al laberinto de asteroides y un milagro que al salir la nave respondiese con velocidad Warp 8 por un gran total de 7.12 minutos.

El Enterprise logró perder a la nave de guerra romulana, y al parecer sin una sola baja.

Excepto por...

\- "Spock, aquí McCoy. Ven a enfermería... Jim entró en labor de parto."

Spock salió disparado de la silla del capitán y pronto corría por los pasillos, sintiendo una espantosa sensación de deja vú. Su corazón se contrajo al lado al llegar a enfermería y recordar a su _T'hy'la_ muriendo en la sala del reactor.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue a Kirk negando entre lágrimas al doctor, con Sarek al lado.

\- "No, es demasiado pronto... falta un mes. Tú dijiste que Orejitas debía de estar todo el tiempo posible dentro."

\- "Pues debiste de pensarlo mejor antes de someterte a tanto estrés y esfuerzo físico. Tendré que realizar el parto por cesárea cuanto antes."- replicó un preocupado doctor.

Spock se acercó a la biocama y pronto el capitán se aferraba a él como a una línea de vida.

\- "Spock, dile que aún no salga... dile a Orejitas que se tranquilice."- y justo tras decir aquello, se dobló de dolor.

\- "Jim..."- suspiró Spock sin estar muy seguro de que hacer para ayudar a su pareja a superar el dolor.

\- "¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes hacer que la niña se relaje y atrasar el parto?"- preguntó un esperanzado doctor. Spock lo miró sin entender- "Jim está demasiado estresado, eso hace que su cuerpo tenga mayores posibilidades de responder mal a la intervención, al igual que la bebé; y no quiero arriesgarme a darle un sedativo. Si puedes hacer que la niña retrase un día más su llegada, haría esto más tranquilo."

Spock no necesitó pensarlo dos veces antes de asentir, decidido.

\- "Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, doctor."

Apretó la mano de su pareja para infundirle todo su amor y apoyo, y un par de minutos después se sentaba en una silla al lado de Jim para realizar una fusión mental.

\- "Mi mente a tu mente, mis pensamientos a tus pensamientos."- dijo con adoración mientras sus ojos se negaban a despegarse de los de su amado.

Spock no se movió de aquella posición durante las siguiente 3.87 horas, tras las cuales rompió la fusión mental con su pareja y su hija, y colapsó en la silla, con su padre al lado. Apenas tuvo la suficiente fuerza para trepar la biocama al lado de un ahora durmiente Jim, en caso fuese necesario volver a fusionarse con él.

Luego de eso, no supo de nada más hasta el día siguiente, cuando McCoy lo despertó con suavidad.

\- "Jim está estable, voy a prepararlo para la cesárea."- avisó el doctor sureño.

Spock asintió y salió del lado de su _T'hy'la_ para permitir al doctor trabajar, sin embargo no salió de la habitación tal y como lo hizo su padre.

\- "Quiero estar presente, doctor. Por favor."- pidió el medio vulcano.

McCoy miró al primer oficial por un largo momento antes de asentir.

\- "Date una ducha sónica rápida primero y cámbiate, no voy a dejar que contamines mi sala de operaciones entrando en el estado en el que estás ahora."

Solo entonces Spock recordó que no se había cambiado ni aseado desde el día anterior.

Ingresó a la oficina personal del doctor, donde era consciente que el hombre tenía una ducha instalada, y se dio una rápida ducha. Al salir encontró un uniforme limpio, y se lo puso de inmediato. Chequeó lo que estaba sucediendo en el puente y se enteró que el teniente Scott había quedado al mando de manera temporal debido a las circunstancias y pidió ser informado de cualquier percance.

Luego de eso volvió al lado de Jim, quien ya había despertado y había sido ingresado a la sala de operaciones; y quien al parecer le pedía algo de manera desesperada al galeno.

\- "Bones... por favor, déjame consciente."

\- "Lo siento Jim, será mejor si te duermo. Pero al despertar prometo que tendrás a tu niña contigo. Será rápido, y Spock estará a tu lado a cada momento."

Spock tomó una de las manos de Jim entre las suyas y, sin dudarlo, apoyó al doctor.

\- "Por favor, _ashayam_. Haz lo que el doctor recomienda."

Jim cerró los ojos y asintió, dejando que el doctor le administrase la hypo que lo dejaría inconsciente una vez más.

Cuando McCoy tomó el bisturí laser que la enfermera Chapel le entregó, el medio vulcano se sintió imposibilitado incluso de respirar. Estaba sucediendo, su niña iba a nacer, parecía tan irreal.

Y lo más gracioso, fue bastante rápido y a la vez eterno. Entre el momento en el cual el bisturí tocó la piel de Jim hasta el momento en que la pequeña infante de piel verdosa y arrugada fue puesta en los brazos de Spock, fue como si el medio vulcano lo hubiese observado todo estando y sin estar presente. Pero la realidad le dio de frente cuando el primer llanto cruzó el espacio hasta llegar a sus oídos, y la niña con pelusita dorada en lugar de cabello lo viese con enormes ojos oscuros, tan propios y la vez tan diferentes a los de cualquier vulcano.

McCoy terminó de regenerar la piel de Jim tras cerrar la incisión y sonrió tras la mascarilla.

\- "Escucha ese par de pulmones y mira esa cosita rubia en su cabeza, es una Kirk sin lugar a dudas... una Kirk con orejas picudas."- el doctor se acercó y miró a Spock- "Una belleza, y necesito llevármela un par de minutos para que Christine la pueda pesar, asear y hacerle los exámenes respectivos. Aunque desde aquí la veo bastante saludable."

Spock entregó a su niña con reticencia, la respiración incluso le había fallado cuando el peso de su hija fue retirado de sus brazos. Sin embargo Jim comenzaba a despertar y quería asegurarle a su T'hy'la que todo estaba bien.

\- "¿Spock?"

\- "Estoy aquí, _ashayam_. Y nuestra _ko-fu_ también."

Jim sonrió de manera cansada y algo aturdida.

\- "Orejitas ¿Dónde está?"

\- "Justo aquí... tiene un par de ojos que enamoran."- intervino McCoy volviendo con la niña y depositándola al lado del capitán- "¿Y cómo le voy a poner a esta pequeña belleza en la cartilla?"- preguntó el hombre de manera relajada.

\- "Amanda."- contestó Jim sin dudarlo.

\- "T'Kim"- dijo a la vez Spock, sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos hombres miraron al otro en sorpresa.

\- "¿Amanda, _ashayam_?... Me siento honrado."

Jim sonrió apenado.

\- "Si... lo estuve pensando y... me pareció lo correcto ¿Qué... qué significa, T'Kim?"

\- "La dama dorada, que es exactamente lo que ella es... dorada como tú, que iluminas mi vida día a día. Ahora ambos son mi sol."

Ambos hombres miraron a la niña, que de nuevo profería pequeños llantos, haciendo que Jim la acomodase entre sus brazos con ayuda de Spock para darle calor.

\- "¿Entonces? ¿Qué nombre le pongo?"- preguntó el galeno.

Spock miró a Jim, un flash de entendimiento se dio entre ambos hombres y Spock entonces dijo con seguridad.

\- "T'Kim Amanda Kirk, hija de Spock." 

McCoy sonrió y colocó el nombre de manera rápida en el registro. Era perfecto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un día después del parto, por fin Spock se dio a sí mismo un descanso, decidiendo volver al camarote para hacer un reporte completo finalmente a los Altos Mandos sobre lo acontecido, tomar una ducha sónica y cambiarse de ropa, justo antes de pasar por el comedor para replicar algo de alimento tanto para sí mismo como para Jim, quien finalmente lo había convencido a punta de ojitos de cachorro que le trajese un flan de contrabando, puesto que se le había antojado un poco pero el doctor McCoy se negaba de manera tajante a permitirle aquello... aunque no porque le hiciese daño a Jim comer un poco, sino que el buen doctor tenía al nuevo padre (o madre como decía McCoy) castigado hasta nuevo aviso por darle 'el maldito susto de su vida y sacarle por lo menos otras 100 canas con tan arriesgado e irresponsable comportamiento'.

Bien, Spock también había terminado con el corazón en un hilo, pero no sabía cómo decirle que no a Jim en ciertas ocasiones, así que aceptó pasar el flan de contrabando a la enfermería, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Poco más de 6 horas después, una vez aseado, cambiado y arreglado tras un par de horas de sueño y una más de meditación; el comandante de la nave entró al comedor y se encontró de pronto siendo el receptor de múltiples felicitaciones por su reciente estatus de padre, así que dio las gracias del caso a cada miembro de la tripulación que tuvo una palabra con él para agradecer los gestos y buenas intenciones, y sintiendo dicha por tener en el Enterprise, más que compañeros de trabajo, una familia.

Pasaron casi 15 minutos antes de que le fuese posible tomar una bandeja y acercarse al replicador.

\- "Dime que eso que llevas allí no es flan."- dijo de pronto una voz detrás suyo mientras organizaba todo el alimento en la bandeja de forma eficiente y ordenada.

Spock volteó sobre su sitio, solo para encontrar al doctor detrás suyo, con expresión más ceñuda de lo normal.

El medio vulcano abrió mucho los ojos y luego la boca para decir algo, sin embargo la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar que decir, tan solo mostrando una ligera culpa brillando en sus ojos.

McCoy gruñó.

\- "Malditos duendes enamorados."- miró la bandeja- "Por lo menos es una porción pequeña, y Jim necesita reponer calcio... ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decirle al mocoso que te permití llevarle el flan! No quiero que piense que le permito todos sus caprichos."- dijo el galeno de mal talante.

Y Nyota y Sulu, que se acercaban para replicar sus almuerzos, rieron al escuchar al doctor.

\- "McCoy, no hace falta que Spock le diga nada al capitán. Kirk sabe que haces lo que él quiera sin importar lo mucho que lo niegues."- dijo Uhura con tono juguetón.

\- "Cierto."- rió Sulu detrás de ella.

\- "Arghh... ya, ya. Abre campo duende, no tengo tiempo para perder y quisiera comer algo antes de que se de otra condenada emergencia."

McCoy pasó al replicador mientras los otros oficiales felicitaban a Spock y prometían pasar a ver a Kirk y la niña más tarde, ahora que el capitán estaba descansado. Y Nyota de paso le aseguró a Spock que el teniente Scott tenía todo corriendo de maravilla en el puente durante el turno alpha, por mucho que el escocés renegase al no estar en su amado cuarto de Ingeniería.

Finalmente Spock fue capaz de encaminarse a la salida, sin embargo se detuvo una vez más cuando los otros tres vulcanos de la nave hicieron su entrada al comedor.

\- "Padre. Aloran. Stonn."- saludó el medio vulcano.

\- "Spock."- saludó Sarek mientras los otros dos asentían- "¿De vuelta a la enfermería?"

Spock asintió.

\- "En ese caso, desearía ir contigo. Te pido me des el tiempo necesario para replicar mis alimentos."

Spock le dio una breve mirada a la fila en el replicador, la cual había aumentado en longitud, lo cual significaba que Sarek demoraría un promedio de 12 a 15 minutos. Sin embargo Spock asintió sin dudarlo, su padre había hecho mucho por Jim y por él mismo durante las últimas 10 semanas y esperarlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Al final solo quedaron Spock y los dos asistentes.

\- "Espero que los eventos transpirados durante los últimos dos días no hayan diezmado los logros obtenidos para la colonia."

Fue Aloran quien respondió.

\- "En lo absoluto. Hace tan solo 10.58 minutos terminamos de trazar un itinerario para el tiempo remanente de nuestra misión, enfocado en sacar el mayor beneficio durante dicho tiempo restante. Para ser sincero, los logros obtenidos son mayores a los esperados."

\- "Escuchar eso es gratificante."- respondió el comandante, y luego continuó- "Como es gratificante el que no hayan sufrido lesiones graves. Procederé a informar a la colonia sobre lo acontecido."

El ataque de la nave romulana había sido brutal. Afortunadamente no se dieron bajas de parte de los tripulantes del Enterprise, y la nave no iba a necesitar reparaciones mayores inmediatas, por lo que no se iba a tener que cortar la misión diplomática. Scott iba a ser capaz de mantener al Enterprise en una sola pieza hasta que desembarcaran de nuevo en la Tierra luego del fin de la misión.

\- "Lo es."- respondió Aloran- "Y debo decir que la interacción entre los miembros del Enterprise es única... y efectiva. Igualmente estoy en el deber de informar que realicé un breve reporte de lo sucedido al jefe de mi clan, quien ha expresado su asombro por lo ocurrido. Es probable que algún miembro de mi clan se presente a la Flota Estelar en un futuro, si con ello se da la oportunidad de obtener ingenieros que equiparen en habilidad a los miembros de esta nave. La capacidad de encontrar soluciones a eventos de la magnitud vivida hace 49.8 horas es sin duda, una ventaja deseada en la colonia. Espero que mis acciones no hayan traspasado los límites permitidos."

Spock alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- "Estás en tu derecho de informar lo ocurrido a tu jefe de clan, Aloran. Sin embargo una copia de tu informe sería deseable en un futuro."

Aloran asintió, visiblemente aliviado para un vulcano.

\- "¡Ey, Aloran!"- se escuchó de pronto al teniente Scott llamar, y Spock pudo observar al escocés en una mesa junto a dos de sus subordinados, además de Uhura, Sulu y Checov.

Aloran asintió en señal de reconocimiento en dirección al ruidoso jefe de ingeniería, luego volvió su atención hacia Spock.

\- "Si me disculpan."- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de encaminarse hacia donde era requerido, dejando a Spock solo en compañía de Stonn, quien lo observaba de manera pensativa.

Fueron 2.12 minutos un tanto incómodos antes de que, por increíble que pareciese, Stonn cortase el silencio. Y con palabras que Spock nunca hubiese pensado escuchar.

\- "Estuve en la enfermería de la nave 5.81 horas atrás. Una de las enfermeras pasó a mi lado con tu hija en brazos. Es una niña... estéticamente agradable, a pesar de las características inusuales para nuestra raza... te ofrezco mis felicitaciones."

Aturdido, Spock tan solo asintió, sin estar seguro de que más decir.

Otro silencio incómodo se dio por 48 segundos.

\- "Luego de tu partida al planeta Tierra, T'Pring y yo nos enlazamos. Ella murió el día de la Gran Pérdida."- dijo de la nada Stonn, dejando en relativo shock al comandante, quien sin embargo respondió casi por inercia.

\- "Me lamento contigo."- y fue una respuesta sincera.

Stonn asintió, y tras unos segundos continuó.

\- "Procreamos un niño. Él sobrevivió... tiene 5.57 años estándar de edad. El trabajo que efectúo en esta misión diplomática, lo realizo para asegurar su futuro."

Spock estaba perplejo, no sabía que más decir. Sin embargo Stonn continuó, cambiando de tema una vez más.

\- "Los ojos de tu hija... su coloración fenotípica es propia de un vulcano, y sin embargo se ven diferentes."

\- "Son humanos, como los míos. Dicha característica fue señalada por ti durante nuestra infancia y adolescencia un total de 565 veces."- y todo ello Spock lo dijo en tono neutro y sin una pizca de enfado en su voz, pues ya no significaba un agravio para él tener ojos que demostraran lo que heredó de su madre.

Stonn observó a Spock y asintió.

\- "Eso es correcto, sus ojos son humanos... como los tuyos."- finalmente Stonn guardó un corto y significativo silencio mientras enfocaba su mirada a la nada- "Mis prejuicios contra ti durante nuestra infancia y adolescencia parecen algo fútil ahora. Carecen de significado. Es por tus acciones que mi hijo está vivo, porque el camino que elegiste vivir llevó a la posibilidad de salvar parte de nuestro pueblo... la posibilidad de salvar a mi hijo. Spock, ofrezco mis disculpas por lo transpirado entre nosotros, aún cuando disculparse sea una acción que por lo general carece de lógica. No fuiste un error."

Y tras decir aquello, el vulcano dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Spock con una sensación de victoria agridulce en el pecho.

Después de todos aquellos años, Stonn aún procesaba la pérdida de su pareja; y Spock en verdad esperaba nunca tener que pasar por aquello.

\- "Spock."- la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos- "¿Procedemos?"

Spock asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería, donde encontraron al rubio con T'Kim en brazos.

\- "¡Sarek!"- protestó Jim cuando el vulcano mayor exigió a la niña el tiempo suficiente para que él rubio se alimentara con el caldo que Spock le puso delante. Aunque pronto su expresión cambió a una de deleite- "¡Lograste traerme el flan! Desde ahora yo te nombro mi contrabandista favorito."

Spock observó a Jim disfrutar del dulce y su corazón latió al doble del ritmo normal.

No, no deseaba perder a tu _T'hy'la_ nunca.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seis semanas habían pasado desde el nacimiento de T'Kim Amanda, y mientras Jim terminó de recuperarse y el ordenado caos que era el día a día del Enterprise volvía a instaurarse; Spock pudo comprobar en persona que aquel viejo dicho humano que decía 'A los hijos se les educa y a los nietos se los malcría' era aplicable no solo a humanos, sino también a vulcanos. O por lo menos a Sarek de la casa de Surak, quien hacía con T'Kim lo que nunca se había permitido hacer con Spock.

Y es que Sarek se había convertido, por voluntad propia, en el cuidador casi oficial de la bebé desde el momento en que ésta fuese puesta en sus brazos. Y allí donde había exigido una recia disciplina vulcana a Spock desde su nacimiento, se deshacía en atenciones y mimos para con la niña, a la que cuidaba por lo menos 1 de cada 2 días ahora que sus obligaciones diplomáticas habían finalizado, y antes de eso en cada momento que el vulcano mayor había tenido libre.

Sin ninguna vergüenza o reparo la alimentaba, bañaba, acostaba y hasta cambiaba sus pañales; tomándola en más de una ocasión de brazos de sus padres mientras ponía como excusa el que Jim debía de recuperarse en un principio, y luego el hecho de que tanto Kirk como Spock tenía una nave espacial y una tripulación a la cual dirigir.

Luego de la primera semana, Jim dejó de discutirle la lógica a su suegro. Más que nada porque Sarek no iba a quedarse de manea indefinida en el Enterprise.

Spock decidió que el razonamiento de su _T'hy'la_ era válido.

Y en el presente, luego de una larga y exitosa misión diplomática para conseguir nuevos recursos para la, aún bastante mitigada raza vulcana; el Enterprise se encontraba a tan solo 10 días de Vafer-Tor.

Y Spock se encontraba a solo 11 días de enlazarse con Jim bajo las leyes de su raza, así como de presentar a T'Kim Amanda Kirk, hija de Spock como la más reciente adición a la casa de Surak.

Casi no podía creerlo, pero era cierto.

\- "¿Qué tal el panorama, señor Sulu?"- escuchó Spock la pregunta formulada por Jim.

\- "Todo en orden, señor. Solo estrellas y quietud."- respondió el navegante, para satisfacción del rubio.

\- "¿Señor Spock?"

\- "Concuerdo con el teniente Sulu, señor. No hay actividad de naves en las inmediaciones. Tampoco hay registro de actividad electromagnética de ningún tipo. No se registran intentos de contacto ni actividad fuera de los parámetros normales en los planetas cercanos."

El rubio suspiró y asintió.

\- "Perfecto, entonces eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por un buen día de trabajo."- elogió el capitán a la tripulación del puente justo antes de pararse y estirarse un poco.

En ese momento la puerta del turboelevador se abrió y algunos tripulantes de turno beta ingresaron al puente, y procedieron a tomar sus posiciones.

Tanto Jim como Spock esperaron a sus reemplazos para finalmente tomar juntos el turboelevador. Ese día, afortunadamente, ninguno tenía turno extra en el puente.

\- "Spock, voy yendo a nuestro camarote. Muero por tener a Orejitas en brazos de nuevo... eso si es que tu padre me lo permite. Aunque igual tengo que terminar como con un millón de informes... Ah, bueno. Me sentiré feliz si puedo al menos alimentarla antes de que se vuelva a dormir."- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- "¿Llegas muy tarde?"

Spock negó mientras el turboelevador se abría y Jim salía de este.

\- "Estaré contigo en 2.14 horas. Debo de colectar la data de algunos experimentos, sin embargo pretendo analizar dicha data en la terminal del camarote."

Las palabras de Spock fueron recompensadas con una sonrisa y un beso vulcano de parte de Jim, quien esperó hasta que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse para embarcarse en la difícil tarea de reclamarle la niña a Sarek.

Spock en verdad se sentía complacido con su actual situación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El resto del viaje estuvo, afortunadamente, libre de complicaciones y Spock se sintió agradecido por ello.

Pronto Sarek fue transportado a Vafer-Tor, donde se encargaría de presentar un extenso informe al Alto Consejo Vulcano sobre los resultados de su misión, mientras que el Enterprise tendría 3 días de anclaje en el planeta, con licencias rotativas de descanso para la tripulación.

Aunque en el caso de Jim y Spock, ambos permanecerían en el planeta los tres días completos, por lo que ambos se transportaron junto a Sarek y al bebé, dirigiéndose después de eso a la casa del padre de Spock.

\- "Wow, este lugar es un horno."- comentó el rubio mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro una vez más, al tiempo que terminaba de cambiar a una sonriente bebé- "Pero vale la pena."- dijo justo antes de soplarle la barriga a la nena, la cual se removió haciendo gestos felices, ahora bien enfundada en una pequeña pijama y lista para ir a dormir. Pronto fue puesta en una pequeña cuna al lado de la cama.

\- "Me complace que pienses de esa manera, _ashayam_."- fue la respuesta del medio vulcano, quien dejó el PADD con el que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa y optó por ir a abrazar al rubio, aprovechando la intimidad que ofrecía la habitación que les había sido designada para pasar la noche.

Jim se recargó ligeramente sobre Spock y suspiró.

\- "Solo unas horas más y estaremos irremediable e irrevocablemente casados."- aseguró el capitán del Enterprise en tono de broma.

\- "Enlazados."- corrigió por vigésimo tercera vez Spock... lo cual no era una molestia en lo absoluto. Era un término que se complacía de usar con su _T'hy'la_.

\- "Mmmm... si."- Jim cerró un momento los ojos y Spock pudo sentir una onda de felicidad emanando de su pareja- "Aunque me vaya a ver ridículo con la túnica que me toca usar ¿Seguro que no puedo usar el traje de gala de la Flota? Tampoco me gusta tanto, pero me veo algo más decente."

Spock negó con un atisbo de humor.

\- "La túnica es necesaria, ashayam. Y te queda perfecta."

\- "Si tu lo dices..."- respondió el humano, para luego añadir en voz baja- "Y yo que pensé que todos los vulcanos tenían sentido de la elegancia."

\- "Escuché eso James."

Kirk solo sacó la lengua de manera juguetona, a lo que Spock respondió con un profundo y largo beso, el cual fue sin embargo interrumpido por un par de toques en la puerta.

Era Sarek, quien había regresado por fin de la primera de muchas reuniones que seguramente tendría con el Alto Consejo. Y no regresaba solo.

Un relajado y complacido Selik lo acompañaba. Y no dudo un segundo en fusionarse en un abrazo sincero con el rubio, para la incomodidad de Sarek y los celos de su joven contraparte.

\- "Oh, tranquilo Spock. Sabes que tus celos no tienen ningún fundamento."

\- "Eso Spock, sabes que solo te miro a ti. Pero sería un crimen dejar de saludar de manera apropiada a Selik."

Tras otro par de minutos de divertirse a costa de su versión en aquel nuevo universo, Selik fue introducido a una somnolienta T'Kim Amanda (alias Orejitas o Kimi), y quedó encantado por las características fenológicas de la niña, las cuales eran una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres, según las propias palabras del viajero interdimensional.

Fue amor de abuelo a primera vista... Al parecer Sarek iba a tener competencia.

Y entre charlas y unas pocas horas de sueño, el gran día para Spock, Jim y T'Kim Amanda por fin llegó.

A pesar de que tanto a los tripulantes del Enterprise como a los vulcanos que deseasen asistir a la ceremonia se les dijo que sería un evento sencillo y sin ninguna obligación, gran parte de los asistentes, que eran más de los que Spock imaginó (e incluían no solo a Aloran, sino también a Stonn y su pequeño hijo), fueron ataviados con sus mejores galas y procuraron llevar algún presente, ya fuese para la pareja, la niña o para ambos casos. Spock se sintió profundamente conmovido por aquellos detalles.

La ceremonia de enlace no fue larga, sobre todo porque en realidad no era más que una mera formalidad ya que el vínculo _T'hy'la_ ya designaba a Jim y a Spock como una pareja legítima ante la sociedad vulcana; sin embargo el interior de Spock bulló por las emociones apenas contenidas a flor de piel cuando, tras leer los katras de los participantes del enlace, T'Pau proclamó a voz en cuello la autenticidad de tan reverenciado vínculo. Un honor tan único y raro que no había sido registrado en otra pareja en varios siglos.

El murmullo apreciativo de los habitantes de Vafer-Tor y los aplausos sinceros de la tripulación del Enterprise fueron lo que hizo a Spock agradecer una vez más el haber tomado el camino que había elegido, el que lo había llevado hasta el punto en el cual se encontraba ese día, a pesar de los desazones y tristezas que había tenido que superar. Se recordó a si mismo volver a mostrar su gratitud ante su yo de otro universo una vez más.

Y así, al terminar la ceremonia de enlace y verse en la posibilidad de demostrar de manera pública, aunque solo fuese por un momento, el profundo amor que sentía por ese humano insufrible con el cual había unido el resto de su existencia; lo hizo con cada uno de sus sentimientos por Jim brillando en sus ojos. Alegría, esperanza, preocupación, orgullo... amor.

Y fue recompensado al ver lo mismo en los ojos azules que lo miraban con adoración, mientras el dueño de estos sellaba aquella unión con el ozh'esta, ahora aceptado por los presentes como la muestra de afecto entre una pareja enlazada.

Si, Spock no podía estar más agradecido, sobre todo cuando de manera inmediata se procedió a la ceremonia de presentación de T'Kim Amanda ante todo Vafer-Tor como la más reciente adhesión a la casa de Surak; un evento con una mayor importancia desde la casi aniquilación de la raza vulcana en los eventos acontecidos durante el incidente de la Narada. El nacimiento de un vulcano desde entonces se consideraba un evento de gran importancia, y era obligación de cada miembro vivo de la raza el velar por esa nueva vida. 

Sarek, quien había estado cuidando de la niña durante la ceremonia de enlace, se acercó con la pequeña y preciosa carga hacia donde ambos padres y la misma T'Pau esperaban por ella. Spock recibió a la niña y giró hacia la matriarca, quien observaba todo de manera calma.

\- "Reverenda matriarca. Vengo aquí con mi pareja de enlace, James Tiberius Kirk, para presentar ante usted y ante nuestro pueblo a nuestra hija, T'Kim Amanda, a los miembros de la casa de Surak tal y como lo exige la tradición."

T'Pau asintió, mientras extendía los brazos para recibir a la niña en ellos, tras lo cual se dedicó a estudiarla con calma. Luego de ello volvió a dirigirse a Spock.

\- "¿Quién patrocina a esta niña? Que aquellos que se comprometen a ofrecerle a esta nueva ciudadana de nuestra sociedad los recursos para una subsistencia digna en caso ustedes, sus padres, se vean imposibilitados de hacerlo, se hagan presentes."

Ante aquellas palabras Selik y Leonard McCoy se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a los que se encontraban frente a T'Pau, colocándose Selik al lado de Spock y McCoy al lado del capitán.

T'Pau asintió con suavidad y se dedicó a estudiar a la pequeña niña, que a su vez la miraba a ella con aquellos enormes ojos chocolate. Era sin duda una vulcano diferente, con la pelusilla dorada en la cabeza, la cual apenas cubría las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, y los ojos oscuros que sin embargo demostraban una gamma de emociones que difícilmente eran expresadas por vulcano alguno, incluyendo a los infantes... aunque ella ya había presenciado antes unos ojos así de emotivos en un niño vulcano. Y ese mismo vulcano ahora presentaba a la niña en sus brazos como su hija.

La anciana pidió el permiso respectivo a cada padre para sondear la mente de la pequeña, y al recibir la gracia de ambos, inició una ligera unión de mentes con esta. Luego de un par de minutos abrió ligeramente los ojos, complacida.

\- "S'chn T'gai Spock, hijo de Sarek. James Tiberius Kirk. Puedo vislumbrar una mente vivaz y sedienta de conocimiento; estoy segura de que su hija, T'Kim Amanda será una adición que traerá gran honor a la casa de Surak."- la anciana miró de manera penetrante a la pareja entonces, este era un momento muy importante- "Sin embargo, eso solo será posible si cada uno de ustedes se compromete a que dicho objetivo sea logrado."- miró hacia el humano primero- "James Tiberius Kirk ¿Cómo se compromete usted a la formación de T'Kim Amanda, para lograr una ciudadana que traiga honor al pueblo vulcano y a la casa de Surak?"

Spock observó a Jim tomar aire con fuerza y exhalar con suavidad.

\- "Honorable matriarca T'Pau."- comenzó el rubio- "Lo único a lo que puedo comprometerme es a ser un padre responsable para T'Kim Amanda, pero no por el bien de otro más que el de ella."- T'Pau elevó una ceja inquisitiva- "Desde el momento en que supe que ella vendría a este universo, le prometí que no permitiría que ningún mal la tocase, aún si para ella debía de dar mi propia vida; así como le prometí también darle todo mi cariño, cada uno de mis momentos libres, de hacer de su infancia un lugar seguro y feliz, y de enseñarle los valores que algún día la harán una mujer de bien. De apoyar las decisiones que tome y de guiarla y estar a su lado siempre, incluso cuando llegue el momento en que ella me diga que ya no hace falta."- una lágrima escapó del ojo derecho del rubio y resbaló por su mejilla- "Le prometí que tanto su _sa-mekh_ como yo seríamos siempre su hogar, sin importar nada más, aunque suene presuntuoso de mi parte. Y eso es lo mismo que proclamo ante todos el día de hoy, pues me temo que es lo único que puedo ofrecer."

Spock observó entonces la mirada penetrante de la anciana sobre su _T'hy'la_ , y deseó poder romper el protocolo y abrazar a su pareja. Las palabras de Jim habían tocado cada fibra de su katra y lo había removido por completo. El medio vulcano no podía pedir nada más del hombre que tanto amaba, pues Jim ofrecía más de lo que Spock se atrevía a pedir.

Finalmente la anciana se movió, asintiendo.

\- "Sus palabras son feroces y leales a la vez, para quienes son ahora su núcleo familiar. No se puede pedir nada más a quien está dispuesto a darlo todo como usted. Sus palabras me complacen, James Tiberius Kirk."

Entonces la matriarca miró a Spock y le preguntó lo mismo que al humano. Spock ya sabía que responder, lo había sabido desde el momento en el cual su ko-fu había sido depositada en sus brazos, y lo había mirado con aquellos ojos tan expresivos, tan humanos... tan parecidos a los de él mismo.

\- "Honorable matriarca T'Pau, mi compromiso para con mi descendiente es el de enseñarle a abrazar los caminos del honor y la lógica que nos fueron entregados por Surak, tal y como es nuestra costumbre desde hace varias generaciones, pues es el modo de vida del pueblo vulcano."- fue la respuesta de Spock, con lo cual se ganó una mirada de satisfacción no solo de T'Pau, sino de casi todos los vulcanos presentes.

Pero Spock aún no había acabado de hablar, todo lo contrario... recién estaba empezando.

\- "Sin embargo, también le enseñaré a abrazar el legado que ha recibido al ser, como yo, tanto vulcana como humana."

T'Pau entonces miró a Spock expectante, pues aquello no se lo esperaba. Spock decidió continuar y decir todo lo que tenía en su interior y deseaba expresar.

\- "Le enseñaré a discernir de manera lógica el camino a seguir en cada paso y en cada decisión, sin embargo le enseñaré también que en ciertas ocasiones, la intuición es un arma poderosa. Estaré a su lado cuando su parte vulcana y su parte humana colisionen, y la instruiré para que encuentre el equilibrio entre ambas. Le enseñaré que ser un híbrido no significa estar excluida de ambos pueblos, siendo demasiado vulcana para ser humana, o demasiado humana para ser vulcana; sino que es todo lo contrario, que pertenece a ambos mundos, ganando por ello la oportunidad de tomar lo mejor de cada sociedad en su beneficio. Le enseñaré que la dualidad de su genética no es una desventaja, sino tal y como yo he aprendido a través de incontables experiencias, una 'ventana' hacia un sin fin de oportunidades... la oportunidad de vivir y entender el universo como pocos vulcanos o humanos lo han vivido o entendido, una oportunidad de expandir horizontes, de encontrar compañeros en los cuales apoyarse y confiar... a los cuales proteger y con los cuales sentirse protegida. Le otorgaré la oportunidad de ser una hija de dos mundos, tal y como lo soy yo. Y utilizaré cada oportunidad para expresar el honor y orgullo que representa para mí el ser su padre."

Spock finalmente bajó la mirada y respiró hondo.

Era la primera vez que expresaba en voz alta los sentimientos que finalmente habían tomado forma y voz en su interior. Y lo había hecho no solo ante T'Pau, sino ante un alto número de miembros de la sociedad que lo vio crecer. Pero no se arrepentía, puesto que solo había dicho la verdad. Junto a Jim, Spock había descubierto que ser mitad vulcano y mitad humano no era una desventaja como se le había dicho durante casi toda su vida en el planeta Vulcano, sino una de sus mayores fortalezas. Tal vez la característica que lo hacía más fuerte.

\- "S'chn T'gai Spock"- finalmente lo llamó la matriarca, con lo cual el medio vulcano volvió a alzar la mirada- "Tus palabras demuestran la sabiduría de quien ha caminado un sendero lleno de tropiezos, y que tras cada caída se ha levantado con más fortaleza. Traes gran honor a tu pueblo y a la casa de Surak."

Entonces la matriarca alzó a la pequeña con delicadeza, mostrándola finalmente ante todos los presentes.

\- "Hoy damos la bienvenida a T'Kim Amanda, hija de Spock, de la casa de Surak. Larga vida y prosperidad para ti, joven vulcana. Que encuentres el camino que te sea más propicio."

\- "Larga vida y prosperidad."- respondieron todos los presentes.

Spock volvió a recibir entonces a la niña en brazos y por fin dirigió la mirada hacia su T'hy'la, quien le devolvió dicha mirada con un amor tan intenso que fue como ahogarse en esos dos orbes azules, y lo hizo con la mayor de las predisposiciones.

Si, Spock era el hijo de dos mundos, y jamás pensó sentirse tan especial por ello.

Humano y vulcano, y había sido recompensado con lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Tampoco pensó sentirse tan pleno y dichoso como en aquellos momentos. Y si la mirada de Jim y el calor de T'Kim significaban una promesa para el futuro, con gusto aceptaba que aquello era solo el comienzo de la más increíble de las aventuras.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y con esto le doy un punto final a esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que la siguieron, leyéndola y comentándola y haciéndome sentir tan feliz. Fue un placer escribir este primer Spirk y estoy segura de que escribiré más en el futuro.

Y bueno, aunque lo comencé por el día del Spirk, creo que lo terminé como regalo atrasado de bajada de Reyes, así que a todos mis lectores: Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2016, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que consuman mucho Spirk el año que viene.

Nos leeremos en una siguiente ocasión.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO** _

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
